


Thoughts At Night

by MissClaraOswinOswald



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:10:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 40,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissClaraOswinOswald/pseuds/MissClaraOswinOswald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Molly's ex- fiance forces her to move out, she has no other place to go than 221B. Sherlock is still having trouble with controlling his emotions, so can he even live together with another human being, especially when this human being is the one that matters the most to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welcome to my first Sherlolly fanfic! I suppose it's going to be around the 20 chapters, maybe shorter, maybe longer. You can also find this fic on FF.net. If you like what you read, please review, follow or favorite!
> 
> Update: I went over the whole fic in January 2016, corrected grammatical and vocabulary, as well errors in the story/timelines.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Sherlock Holmes, nor Sherlock, nor the BBC.

CHAPTER ONE

MOLLY HOOPER POV

'Sherlock?' her soft voice asked. He looked up from his book, he was reading about physics and the laws of Newton.

'Molly?' he said surprised. She looked exhausted, her hair was messy, her clothes were wrinkled, she didn't wear any make- up and she had brought a big suitcase with her.

'Yes?'

'What are you doing here?' he asked, putting his book aside. She was on the edge of crying.

'Well, I got kicked out. And I don't have anywhere to go, so I thought I could come to Baker Street.'

'Interesting idea, turning to me.' He mumbled. 'Kicked out by your ex- fiancé, you haven't got anyone so you decided to turn to Sherlock Holmes, "high functioning sociopath", who is definitely the most logical choice.' He pointed at John's chair. 'Sit down and talk.' She sat down. 'Why did you choose me and not John?'

'John and Mary aren't in a good place right now, you know that as well, Sherlock. I can't go to them, ask them if I can stay with them. That is way too awkward, for me and for them! They are barely talking to each other, thanks to your discovery.' Molly said. 'And John's room is free, so I thought…'

'You could stay here because of the spare room and my broken almost- engagement with Janine.' he said.

Mrs. Hudson came in with tea. 'Molly, dear! I didn't expect to see you, you should have called me, I would have made you tea too.'

'It doesn't matter, Mrs. Hudson.' she said quickly.

'What is the reason of your visit?' Mrs. Hudson asked while she gave Sherlock his tea.

'I am looking for a place where I can stay for a while. Tom and I broke our engagement a while ago, you know that, but we were still living together, we bought a house together and I couldn't leave until it was sold. But today, when I came home, there were four suitcases like this one, with all my clothes and personal belonging. He said it was time for me to leave, that he couldn't stand living with me any longer.'

Mrs. Hudson lay her hand on my shoulder. 'I am sorry, Molly. John's room is free, you are welcome if you want to stay here, it doesn't matter how long.'

Sherlock sighed, picked his book up again, but Molly smiled. 'Thank you so much, I am very grateful.'

'Are you joining us for dinner, Molly?' Mrs. Hudson asked. 'Do you want pasta or burrito's for dinner, Sherlock?'

'Yes, I'd love to.' She said simply.

'Pasta.' Sherlock mumbled. His phone rang, he picked it up. 'Yes? Hello. Of course, I am on my way!' he grabbed his coat. 'I have to go, Mrs. Hudson! I'll be on time for dinner, I promise!' and he was gone.

She sighed. 'That man… Shall I bring your tea upstairs, Molly?'

'Fine.' she said. 'I've got three other suitcases in the trunk of my car downstairs, so it will take some time to unpack.'

She was finished quite early with the unpacking but stayed in her room when she was done. It didn't feel quite right to sit downstairs in the living room. It was his flat, after all, she wasn't a permanent resident. But how bad he could make her feel sometimes, she wouldn't let Sherlock Holmes the reason of her unhappiness. Again. Not when she still was in love with him.

SHERLOCK POV  
The phone call had just been John. John and Mary had gotten a dog recently, hoping it would help with the talking to each other. It didn't - but John needed someone who could walk the dog because he needed to leave for his late night shift and Mary's shift ended in two hours. Sherlock volunteered always to walk the dog. It was a Labrador named Grace, Sherlock had been amazed when John had told him he and Mary got a dog. John simply wasn't a dog- person, but clearly it worked out, he'd lost his 7 pounds by going running with the dog every day.  
It was a short walk to John and Mary's flat, they lived near Baker Street, in a small house. John already stood outside.  
'Sherlock!' he said relieved. 'She's very hyper today, so you have to walk for at least an hour.' He gave Sherlock the leash. 'Thank you so much, I have to go.'

He got on his bike and he was gone. Sherlock looked aghast at the leash in his hand. The dog sat on the pavement, waiting for him to move. He sighed. 'Come on Grace, let's go.'

They walked to the Regent's Park, where he undid the dog of its leash so it could run. Sherlock did what he always did in Regent's Park: he said down and spend time in his mind current occupation of his mind was the female that was currently staying at his flat. He'd always liked Molly, she'd always been the one who had mattered the most, but now she was so close. Maybe too close. He felt an emotion he couldn't really recognize.  
He damned his emotions, they only got in the way- they always got in the way. It was fear, the fear of rejection. He was afraid Molly would reject, hate him when she would get to know him well. Molly was smart – maybe not smarter than he but they functioned on the same level- and kind. Different than Janine, his relationship with Janine hadn't been real, he liked her, just like John, but wasn't in love with her. Why was he comparing Janine with Molly? You simply couldn't compare these two women because they were so different.

It was fear, the fear of rejection. He was afraid Molly would reject, hate him when she would get to know him well. Molly was smart – maybe not smarter than he but they functioned on the same level- and she was kind. Unique. Different than Janine, his relationship with Janine hadn't been real, he liked her, just like John, but wasn't in love with her. Why was he comparing Janine with Molly? You simply couldn't compare these two women because they were so different.  
He sighed. Love wasn't really his division, but he knew Molly had certain feelings towards him. And he knew she would look after him, trying to prevent him from relapsing again, falling back in his old drug- pattern. The last time had been for a case, maybe not really necessary, but he needed it after John's wedding – he realized it was indeed the end of an era. He remembered how mad Molly had been.

******************************  
'Well? Is he clean?' John had asked.  
Molly threw her gloves down and turned to John. 'Clean?' She turned over to face Sherlock, slapped him hard in the face. And again. And again, even harder. He just blinked.  
'How dare you throw away the beautiful gifts you were born with? She said angrily. 'And how dare you betray the love the love of your friends? Say you're sorry.'  
He held his face, it was turning a bit red. 'Sorry your engagement is over – though I'm fairly grateful for the lack of a ring.'  
'Stop it, just stop it!' she said.  
********************************

He had hurt her that day, and he regretted it. He regretted taking drugs again to numb his feelings, to numb the pain of the realization John would leave him now. Solving crimes were his way to stay clean, it was an alternative of getting high. But sometimes, even solving crimes didn't help. He was settled down on rock bottom after the wedding, smoking didn't help, sleeping didn't help, so he took the Smallwood case. He had a good excuse to be near drugs again.  
Looking back, sitting on that bench in the park, he realized he made a mistake. He had so many people – should he call them friends or not?- around him who could have helped him, but he didn't ask for help. Grace came back to him, carrying a stick. She barked. Sherlock smiled and threw the stick away. 'Go and get it, Grace.' he mumbled.  
He missed Redbeard on moments like this. His childhood dog passed away when he was 10, quite young. Mycroft had told him Redbeard went away to live in the valleys, thus, Sherlock investigated. His first case. 'The Disappearance of Redbeard the Dog'. And he did found out Redbeard passed away. He was put down. That it was the first time Sherlock realized he could be a detective, another kind of detective. A consulting detective. His phone buzzed an incoming text.

Listen, I am sorry for coming to you, if you want me to leave, I'll leave – MH

This was Molly, he was certain – Mycroft (the two just happened to have the same initials) wouldn't approach him like this.

Why would I want you to leave? - SH

Maybe because you like your privacy? I can stay somewhere else. I'm sure there is a cheap hotel somewhere in the suburbs that has still a free room - MH

Stay at Baker St. I apologize for my behavior – SH

Thank you, Sherlock. Mrs. Hudson says dinner is ready at 18:30, be on time, then we can catch Doctor Who on the telly – MH

What is exactly 'Doctor Who'? - SH

Oh, Sherlock. Just be there at 18:30 – MH

What was this Doctor Who thing? He looked it up on Wikipedia: "Doctor Who is a British science-fiction television series produced by the BBC from 1963 to the present day. The series depicts the adventures of the Doctor, a Time Lord—a time-traveling humanoid alien. He explores the universe in his TARDIS, a sentient time-traveling space ship. Its exterior appears as a blue British police box, which was a common sight in Britain in 1963 when the series first aired. Along with a succession of companions, the Doctor combats a variety of foes while working to save civilizations and help people in need."  
It was her favorite show, he realized. She had talked to him about it, but he didn't listen. Why would a man who didn't know about the earth and the sun care about a science- fiction TV- series?  
But he did now. He tried to store as much information as possible on his mind palace about the show, so he could show off.  
'Sherlock, I thought we had discussed the showing off.' He heard John's voice saying in the back of his mind. 'Shut up John.' he mumbled.  
Grace was tired after an hour in the park, so he went back to Baker Street with her because Mary would pick the dog up there when she was done with work.  
It began raining, it was pouring.  
'Sherlock, we are upstairs!' Mrs. Hudson called, he already could smell the pasta. He sighed, tried to fix his hair, but the wind and rain had ruined it.  
He undid himself of his wet coat and went upstairs. It looked almost domestic, Molly and Mrs. Hudson were laughing, talking happily.

'Sherlock, dear, welcome. Does Grace want some water?' Mrs. Hudson asked. Sherlock just nodded and sat down next to Molly, his plate already filled with pasta.

'How was your walk?' she asked politely.

'Rainy.' he answered. 'Grace liked it, I hope.'

'Listen, Sherlock, I am sorry for invading your privacy.' Molly said. 'I should have called first, maybe someone different. I am sure Greg would know a place I can stay.'

'Greg?' he said.

'Lestrade. 'Molly said.

'Molly Hooper, you aren't invading my privacy.' Sherlock answered. 'You needed someone to save you.'

'I am not that desperate.' she said.

'Yes you are desperate in a way, you need someone who can think as fast as you can, who can understand you, who can give you shelter.' Sherlock said.

'You're sometimes so ignorant!' Molly said. 'My goodness, I don't need anyone, you don't need anyone, we're adults! I am not desperate.'

'But I am.' he said. 'If you don't mind, check in on me once in a while, relapsing is easy.'

'Mary's here!' Mrs. Hudson said, coming back with water for the dog and Mrs. Watson. Mary's short blonde hair was wet because of the rain, and she was already showing.

'Hi Mary!' Molly said. 'I am glad to see you.' she stood up and hugged the other woman.

'I am glad too, Molly. I heard you're living with Sherlock now.'

'Only for a while.' Molly assured her. 'I will try my best to find another place. I couldn't stay with Tom anymore, you know what happened. It was a good decision. And I am safe here.'

'We will help you,' Mary said. 'Thanks for walking Grace, Sherlock.'

He nodded, took another bite of his pasta. 'Anytime, Mary.'

'I've gotta go.' Mary said. 'Have a nice evening, and bon appetit.'

'Merci beaucoup,' Molly said. 'Au revoir, Mary.'  
Mary smiled and left. 'I didn't know you speak French, Molly.' Sherlock said distantly.  
'Oh yes, I've taken classes when I was in high school.'

'Interesting.' Sherlock said. 'I took a French course too, at university.'  
Mrs. Hudson sat down and started talking about a boring show on the telly that he wasn't interested in. John said once it was possibly one of the most dangerous things, letting Sherlock Holmes watch crappy telly. After dinner, he picked up the physics book again and tried to focus. He was bored, though. What had happened to Molly? Why couldn't she stay with Tom anymore? He was too afraid to ask, too afraid to hurt her feelings if he did ask. There was something going on, and he had to find out what.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter two, Molly's first night at 221B. Enjoy :) The Sherlock 's new case is inspired by the one that you have to solve in the game Sherlock: The Network (it's available in the Google Play Store for Android or the Appstore for iOS.)

**CHAPTER TWO**  
 **Molly Hooper POV**  
She couldn't sleep, the room was dark, but it wasn't her room. It was John's. Even though John slept here once or twice since Sherlock 's faked suicide, there was still a vague scent of his cologne in the room.  
She sat up straight in her bed, decided to write in her diary. It was something that comforted her. Writing had always comforted her since she was little.

_I am living with Sherlock now. Can you believe it? I've dreamt about this so many times but in my dreams I wasn't sleeping in a separate bedroom, I was sleeping in his room. Sherlock seems a bit absent, maybe it's because of me because he has to share his flat with a stupid pathologist. I just want to make sure the past doesn't repeat itself again, I want to be loved. I tried to move on, but I can't. I love him, it's so strange, I've always loved him since the moment I met him all those years ago when I started working at Barts for Scotland Yard. I wonder how he thinks about me but I am not in the mood to go and ask him. I can't sleep, it's 2 am, and I kind of want to play the violin. It always helps me clearing my mind._

Molly made a decision, put on her dressing robe and got her violin out of its bag, went to the living room and started playing. She lost herself in the music, she played Bach. I t really helped her sorting her thoughts and calming down. After a while she heard another violin playing along with her, she opened her eyes. Sherlock stood next to her, playing his own violin. 'Goodmorning, Molly.'

SHERLOCK POV  
He had been wide awake. He didn't sleep that much, when he was on a case he didn't sleep at all but today he couldn't sleep because of Molly. He was afraid she wasn't sleeping well, that she wasn't comfortable in the flat. It wasn't like him- worrying about other people. It was around 2:30 when he heard music coming out of the living room. Violin. Normally he was playing at 2:30. Mrs. Hudson was used to hearing music at night, but this was a modern piece, something he hadn't heard before. He put on his robe and got his own violin. Molly was playing in the living room, she closed her eyes and was completely in trance. He wondered if he looked like that too if he was thinking. Now she played Bach, he sat down and just looked at her, looked at her beautiful face. She still hadn't opened her eyes, so he picked up his violin and played along. It sounded actually really nice. Slowly she opened her eyes. 'Goodmorning, Molly.' he said.

'Goodmorning, Sherlock.' she answered and continued playing.

'Oh Sherlock!' Mrs Hudson called, she opened the door. 'Don't play this loud.' she said. 'I was sleeping,' then she saw Molly. 'Oh, hello, dear. I didn't know you played as well.'

'I do, Mrs. Hudson, and unfortunately for the neighbors, I also play at night. Quite a lot.' she said, blushing.

'It doesn't matter dear,' she said. 'I'm going back to sleep.'

'You should sleep indeed, Mrs. Hudson.' he said. Sherlock sat down in his chair, observing Molly.

She blushed. 'I am sorry Sherlock, I couldn't sleep…' she explained.

'Sit down.' he said, pointed at John's chair. 'I couldn't sleep either. Busy with a case.'

'What sort of case?' she asked.

'There is this artist, he prints his work but there was a fire in the printing office, and the owner almost died. He fears he will be dead very soon.' Sherlock said. 'I have to figure out who did it, and why.'

'What do you think?' She asked.

'Well, apparently he was printing something that should be destroyed, otherwise, they wouldn't have set the printing office on fire.' Sherlock explained.'It's vague, but nevertheless, I want to solve it.; He stood up. 'I am in a desperate need of a cigarette. Do you have any? John has hidden them somewhere here.'

'I only have nicotine patches and gum.' Molly said.

'Gum.' he said. 'The patches didn't work.' She handed him a piece of gum. 'Thanks for saving my lungs, Molly. I didn't know you smoked.'

'I stopped.' she explained. 'But I sort of need the nicotine. I have seen enough burnt lungs motivating me quitting.'

'Yeah, but one cigarette in a while doesn't hurt anybody.' Sherlock said chewing. 'it's impossible to maintain a smoking habit in London these days. Bad news for thinking.'

'Good news for lungs.' Molly answered.

'How is the morgue?' He asked. He never asked anybody anything, why did he ask her about the morgue?

'I've been examining a body with a suspicious cause of death. He had this strange tattoo on the heel of his right foot, a lotus.'

'A black lotus, like we've seen on the corpses of Van Coon and Lukis?'

'Yes.' Molly answered.

'How did he die?'

'The man died of an overdose- Chinese medication, I've looked it up, but it's only sold in China- but he seemed abused. He had all different kind of wounds all over his body, and they weren't self- inflicted.'

'Have you reported this to Scotland Yard?'

'Yes, but they say they can't do anything because the man was found on the corner of a street in Chinatown. There weren't any fingerprints or blood. They have nothing to build a case on.'

'We have to wait.' Sherlock decided, immediately interested in the case. 'The Black Lotus is back in London. Oh, and if they're back, I should fear for my safety. They sort of dislike me.'

'They hate you, Sherlock.' Molly said, skeptic.

'Can you get me his file?'

'Of course.' she answered. She put her hair up in a ponytail, but the sleeves of her robe slipped down. Her arms were covered in purple and green bruises. She blushed, pulled them down again and tried to walk away.

'I am sorry.' she whispered, she knew he knew.

'Molly, please sit down.' Sherlock said worriedly.

She listened and sat down. She hadn't really much of a choice.  
'What are those on your arm?'

'Bruises.' she answered.

'How did you get those so called "bruises"?' Sherlock asked. She stood up.

'I'd rather not talk about this right now at three in the morning, Sherlock.'

'Molly, you know that I have my methods to get the information I need. It will save me a lot of time if you just tell me what's wrong.'

She sighed. 'I got them because I fell.'

'No. You didn't.' Sherlock said. 'If you would have fallen only the forearm would be bruised and a small specific part. But in your case, your whole arm is covered in bruises. You didn't get them because you fell, Molly Hooper.'

She started crying. Sherlock was surprised – did humans actually cry? He sat next to her and touched her hand awkwardly. 'Molly..'he whispered. 'Can you tell me what happened?'

'Tom.' She whispered only. 'Moriarty.' His mind started spinning, he was running trough his mind palace to find the meaning of these two words. It turned out to be very simple.

'Moriarty ordered Tom to beat you.'

'Yes!' she was sobbing now, Sherlock wasn't sure what to do, so he hugged her. It seemed to help. He felt anger towards this Tom - person who made Molly - his Molly- feel like this. His heart was breaking, more and more the longer he watched the small woman cry her eyes out.  
'Why? When? What?'

'Don't use the 3 W's on me, Sherlock.' she whispered. 'I am not ready to talk about it,' she was still sobbing.

'Do you want ... erm...tea?' Mrs. Hudson made always tea when someone was upset, it was probably a good thing to do.

'Tea?!' she said surprised. 'Since when do you make humans tea?'

'Since I became more human, Molly.' he said. 'And I only make you tea, no other humans.' He smirked. 'It's not like I turned into Mrs. Hudson.'

'Yeah, I'd like a cuppa.' she whispered. He made a mental note: he had to ask Lestrade to take Tom into custody for abusing his ex- fiancée and involvement in a criminal organisation.

'Do you want Valerian tea?' he asked. 'Valerian is a herb that helps you falling asleep.'

'Yeah.' she said. 'I have to be at the morgue at nine,' she said. 'I am definitely not ready to go to work.' He handed her a cuppa.

'You will be okay.'

'Sherlock?' she asked. 'Can I stay with you tonight? I am afraid as long Tom's out on the streets.'

'Of course. Where do you want me to stay?'He asked.

'Is my bedroom okay?'

He nodded, followed her upstairs. He sat in her chair by the window and she was in bed. 'Sleep well, Molly.' She smiled and fell asleep really quick.

OOoooooOOOOOoo

Sherlock was happy she could sleep. He watched her, instead of getting lost in his mind palace. He wouldn't dare to leave her. His mind was almost clear - some people stayed always in his mind. John, Molly. But also Magnussen.  
Magnussen was always in his mind, a businessman, a psychopath. Sherlock had to see Appledore, he had to get the information located there. He made a deal after he was admitted to the hospital for the second time. Christmas. Magnussen wanted Mycroft's laptop, Sherlock would get to see Appledore.  
But everyone had to be together, gathered for Christmas. His parents had invited Mycroft and him, so Sherlock asked John, Mary, and Wiggins to come. He needed Wiggins to calculate doses with the hypnotic, so everyone would fall asleep, Sherlock could steal Mycroft's laptop and could go to Magnussen. He wanted Molly to come, she and Mary were best friends and she hadn't more family to go. Molly was quite lonely, an outsider, just like he, he realized. She needed to come. The Holmes' family lived in Wales, in a small village. Molly was snoring a bit, it was cute. N _O, NO! Sherlock Holmes since when are you using the word "cute"?_ He thought.  
He sat next to her on the bed and just thought, about a violin piece for Molly. He fell slowly asleep.


	3. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE**  
MOLLY HOOPER POV  
She woke up with arms wrapped around her. Her head was resting on Sherlock's chest, _how did he end up in her bed?_  
'Good morning, Molly. How did you end up in my arms?'

'I have no idea.' Molly whispered. 'But it helped me sleep.'

'Me too.' Sherlock whispered but let go of her. 'I should go downstairs, I am sure Mrs. Hudson made you breakfast,' he said and went downstairs, locked himself up in the bathroom.  
She was confused, why would he leave? She stood up and picked clothes, a simple black skirt with a cardigan. She put on some makeup, the lipstick he'd complimented her with. Breakfast was ready when she came downstairs, with tea and fresh croissants.  
Sherlock was reading the paper.  
'They're writing about you,' he said. '"Mysterious woman seen with the hat detective: an affair? What will ex- lover John Watson think about it?"' He threw the paper in the opposite chair. 'Rubbish.'

'Did they find out something?' She asked.

'Just read it,' He said.

**_Hat detective Sherlock Holmes seen with mysterious new woman: is this his new girlfriend? by Marcella Smith_ **   
_London - Famous hat detective Sherlock Holmes, 37, has clearly found love again. He was spotted several times the past few days accompanied by a mysterious woman (see pictures on the left). Rumor has it she is staying with Holmes at 221B Baker Street where Holmes is currently residing. After some research we've found this mysterious girl: Molly Hooper, 34, pathologist working at Saint- Bartholomew's Hospital. Friends call her 'loyal', 'kind' and 'intelligent'. Is this woman Holmes' new girlfriend? Sources say she has been crushing on Sherlock Holmes since their first meeting. Holmes called her once 'the one that was the most important'._   
_We asked Holmes' (rumored) ex- boyfriend / current colleague John Watson to give a statement: "I am not gay! I've told you all that a thousand times, but nobody seems to listen. Sherlock and I are best friends, not ex- lovers. Leave me and my wife alone!'_   
_Watson wed last may but it's clear he still isn't over the break up with Sherlock. We know one thing for sure: Sherlock likes his lovers intelligent._

'It's crap.' She said. 'I don't have more friends than John, Mary, Eliza and you. And none of them would ever speak to the press anonymously.'

'There will be photographers outside.' Sherlock said. 'Disguise yourself, otherwise, they will start hunting you down too.'

She shrugged. 'I don't care, I am no one important.'

'Don't tell yourself that. You are my...' Sherlock hesitated, like he didn't know what to say. Lover, girlfriend or just friend? 'You are one of my best friends and my flatmate. I pick those with great care.' He pointed at the cuppa on the table. 'Drink your coffee,'

She took a sip. 'What are you going to do today?'

'Case.' He said. 'John's coming over this afternoon. But first, I am coming with you to see that corpse. I assume it's still in the morgue?' She nodded.

'Sherlock?' Mrs. Hudson called. 'They're writing about you again.'

She came in with more coffee and another paper. 'Did you enjoy breakfast dear?'

'Yes,' Molly said. 'Thank you,' she put her coat on. 'I'm off to work. Are you ready?'

'Yes.' Sherlock said. Molly's bright blue Fiat 500 was parked in front of 221B. She didn't like cabs so her dad bought her a car. Driving in London was definitely not the safest thing ever; Molly had been in many accidents and the car wasn't that shiny anymore. Traffic was busy as usual, it irritated Molly. Sherlock wasn't bothered at all and kept texting. 'Molly, can you stop at Scotland Yard? I need to pick up some files.' She sighed and turned around.

'You are lucky I have time.'

'I know.' He said, sounding guilty.

'I don't get it!' Molly said upset. 'It's supposed to be in this bag.'

The body bag in front of them was empty. Sherlock started walking around it.  
'Look.' He said. 'Yellow paint inside. The same color they used back. It's the Black Lotus. They are back.'

'How do you mean 'the Black Lotus is back?'' Lestrade asked.

'Well, the tattoo is the proof. The man was killed, Molly looked at the tattoo. The skin was still red, irritated. It was just tattooed on him. I destroyed them last time, this time, they want revenge. Maybe that body was a sign, a warning. For me.'

'You destroyed them. But why would they kill him?' Lestrade asked.

'They knew someone at St. Bart's would perform an autopsy on him. They know I work with Scotland Yard. They knew I would see the body.'

'Okay. But I don't get it.' Lestrade said.

'Neither do I.' Molly said.

'I do!' Sherlock said. 'I have to go, I'll be home late, Molly. Please don't wait with dinner for me!' And he was gone.

'That man...' Lestrade mumbled. 'I'm going for coffee, do you want to come?'

'Oh, no thanks. I have to talk to my boss.' Molly said. 'But enjoy your coffee.'

Lestrade had just gotten a divorce with his wife, because she was cheating on him with the PE teacher of his youngest daughter, who was 12. He was lonely, trying to keep his walls up. He'd asked her on a few dates, but she declined. She was 33, he 52. She didn't mind somewhat of an age gap, but he was busy with different things than she was. She was young, maybe wanted children in the future, and he would just look forward to his retirement. Greg was a bit disappointed but she knew he would not be happy with her. Molly didn't go to her boss but continued working on a other corpse. Male, 77, cause of death: heart attack at night.

Molly had chosen to do post- modems because of her social anxiety. She was naturally shy but the anxiety didn't help when she tried talking to patients. Corpses didn't talk back.

Her day was quite normal, Mary asked if she wanted to have lunch together, working downstairs as a nurse. She was a bit showing, 5 months pregnant.

'What are you going to do with Christmas?' Christmas would be in three weeks, London was getting all Christmassy so it was inevitable not to think about it.

'Sherlock invited us to come and stay with his parents,' Mary answered.'Didn't he ask you, as his new flatmate?'

'No,' she said, shaking her head. 'He didn't ask me.'

'Are you over him?' Mary asked.

'No. Course not. I've been in love with him since I started working at Bart's, six years ago. I thought I moved on with Tom...'

''Molly, I don't know if you saw it, but Tom was Sherlock, only blonde and less smart. You fell for him because he was like Sherlock and wanted to give you a chance. It was doomed.'

'I didn't look at it that way.' Molly said.

'I know what Tom did to you, sweetheart. He was a bad man and maybe it feels like hell right now, it will get better. I was relieved to find out you two broke that engagement off.'

'Maybe it was for the best. I can't imagine what would have happened if we'd stayed together.' She shook her head.'I had a miscarriage.' She blurted out.

'What?' Mary said, surprised.

Molly was on the edge of crying. 'It was short after Sherlock came back. I was two months along, and I hadn't told Tom yet. He hit me in the stomach and I lost the baby.'

'My Lord... I am so sorry Molly,' Mary whispered, her hand placed on her own stomach.

'That's why I am so afraid of Tom. He killed my baby.'

'I can't imagine how you must feel...' Mary whispered. 'I cannot imagine losing my baby. '

'Do you know what gender your baby is?'

'A girl.' Mary said excitedly. 'We're thinking about calling her Elina Sherlock Maria.'

Molly almost choked. 'You're naming her WHAT?'

'Elina Sherlock Maria Watson.' Mary repeated. 'John thought Sherlock would like it.'

'Sherlock will never shut up about it.'  
'Sherlock deserves someone who will remember him when he's gone. Sherlock saved John in one way or another, he needs his credit.'

'Your daughter, John's daughter... Sherlock.'

Mary smiled. 'I know, I know. How's it going, living with Sherlock?'

'We played violin together this morning at 3 am.'

'3 am?'

'And he saw the bruises, figured it out about Tom, and stayed with me. We fell asleep, I woke up in his arms.'

'Ooohhh,' Mary whispered. 'Did you two kiss?'

'Of course not!' Molly said. 'He doesn't like me, remember.'

'You are important to him, maybe he likes you,'

'Sherlock Holmes likes an actual human being.'she said skeptic. 'It would be the first time.'

'Well, John was the first person who could make him open up. And Irene...'

'Did you ever hear something about Irene?'

'John told me about her, about her death. Sherlock's heartbreak. I don't think he was in love with her, maybe intrigued.'

'I guess so.' She looked at her watch. 'Have to go, break's over.' Her phone buzzed, incoming text message.

**Let's have dinner - IA**

**Excuse me, who are you? - Molly Hooper**

**You know who I am. 18:00 79 Royal Hospital Road, London, SW3 4HN Table 15 - IA**

**I will be there - MH**

Molly went first to 221B to change in a short, black chiffon dress with heels. Mrs. Hudson and Sherlock were both out, lucky for her because she didn't have to deal withShe wore her hair up and went to the restaurant. 'Ehm, table 15, please.' She said.

'Miss Hooper?'

'Yes,' she answered.

'Table around the corner. May I take your coat?'

She gave her coat and went to the table. One seat was already occupied by a beautiful woman. Her hair was worn up, her makeup done perfectly and her face was beautiful. She stood up when she saw Molly, she was shorter than Molly was.  
'Molly Hooper, it's my pleasure. Irene Adler..' Molly shook her hand and sat down. Irene Adler. The Woman. THE Woman.

'Irene...' She whispered. 'Sherlock's ex-lover.'

'We were never lovers, only in my imagination.' She answered. 'I ordered a vegetarian dish for you, is that fine?'

'Yes, yes.' Molly said. 'Why did you ask me to come?'

'Because I want to inform you. I am back in London, working for Mycroft now. I learned enough secrets as a dominatrix, he needs me. My enemies are gone, Moriarty is alive, but still dead enough for me to return.'  
She told Molly about the past years, about her years as an English teacher in a small town in the Provence in France.  
'You are living at 221B now.' Irene said. 'How is that?'

'It's tense,' Molly said.

'You are in love with him,' Irene said.

'How do you know that?' Molly asked.

'Pupils dilated. You are turning a bit red when you are talking about him. You seem relaxed when I talk, but when I ask you a question about him, you seem nervous.'

'Yes,' she said. 'Since I met him six years ago.'

'I was in love with him.' Irene said. 'I fell out of love, don't get me wrong, I like him as a friend, he saved me from being beheaded. I married two years ago in America, shortly after Sherlock faked his suicide.' She got a picture out. 'My husband, daughter and me.'  
The picture was taken on a beach Molly recognized as a beach in Dorset, the man was wearing casual clothing, posh and Irene was holding a baby.

'I thought you were gay.'

'John told you, I suppose.' She said, looking at her nails. 'Bisexual. My husband works for Mycroft and MI6, we met because he was visiting his family in the village I taught.'

'How do you think Sherlock will react?'

'He'll cope, he has you now, that will be a much healthier relationship than we would ever have.'

'Me?' Molly said surprised. 'I am no one.'

'He likes you.' She said simply. 'It will be okay. Come over for tea, I am sure you will like Chloe, my daughter.'

'I will,' Molly promised. Her phone buzzed.

**Where are you? If convenient, come to Baker Street. - SH**

**If inconvenient, come anyway. I need to ask you something. - SH**

'Who is it?'

'Sherlock,' Molly answered. 'I have to go,'

'I'll come too,' Irene decided. 'I need to talk to him.'  
Irene paid and Molly drove to Baker Street, it was around 10, and the lights were still on. Sherlock was playing his violin, it sounded sad. 'Sherlock?' She called.

'Upstairs.' Mrs. Hudson yelled.

Molly and Irene climbed the stairs. 'Sherlock, I've brought someone with me.' She said.

The door was open, they walked in. 'You...' Sherlock said.

'Hello.' Irene said flirtily.

He looked paralyzed. 'What are you doing here?'

'I am back in London.' She said. 'Are you going to offer me some tea or not ?'

'I'll do it,' Molly said nervously.

'No dear, let him make you tea,' Irene said sharp. She sat down in Sherlock's chair, legs crossed. She was wearing 16 cm heels, it was a miracle the woman was still on her feet.

'Of course,' Sherlock said. He made a nervous impression. Molly had never seen him like this.

'So Sherlock, I have read about you and your little girlfriend here in the papers. Quite a manhunt. How are you?'

'Fine. Working on a case. You?' He answered from the kitchen.

'Working for Mycroft.' She answered.

'A devil on the side of the angels,' Sherlock mumbled.  
Sherlock handed Irene and Molly their cuppa's and sat down in John's chair. Molly decided to sit down on the couch and remained silent. 'And...?' Irene asked.

'Not dead, seemingly alive. Single.'

'Alive, married with a daughter.'

'Married?' Sherlock said surprised.

'Yes, I'm married.' She said. 'My daughter's name is Chloe. Husband works for Mycroft as well. I met him when he was on holiday in the village I was teaching in France.'

'Sounds nice.'

'It was quite boring.' She said. 'Teenagers! Worst decision ever. They're full of hormones and don't get me started on their intelligence, but I made some friends, helped some teens and for once, people befriended me because they liked me instead for my body or money.'

'I understand,' Sherlock said. 'I went undercover for two years.'

'And look at you now! Magnussen wants you dead, best friend married and for the first time you opened your eyes!'

'To what?' he asked.

'You finally acknowledged her beauty.' Irene said.

'Whose beauty?' He asked.

'Molly's of course. Are you blind or something?' She asked. 'She is living with you now, I thought you would have finally seen she like's you.'

'I am just ignorant,' he said.

'Definitely!' Irene said. Molly sat on the couch feeling awkward. She didn't feel beautiful at all, didn't understand why Irene called her beautiful. She wasn't.

'Leave it, Irene.' Molly said. 'I think it's better if I leave. Let the two of you talk.'

'Like we are the adults and you're the child. No.' Irene said. 'You have as much right as me to be here. You stay.' Irene decided.

'But I feel humiliated.' Molly said.

'Whose fault is that?' Irene sounded angry, Sherlock didn't say a word, occupied by his nails. 'It's not mine, Molly. Sherlock takes all the blame. I see you love him, why don't you see it?' She asked Sherlock loudly, she sounded mad.

'Excuse me?' He said. 'Why would Molly being humiliated be my fault?

'Because she loves you and you ignore it. The girl faked your records, she did something that is forbidden by law for you!'

'My sincere apologies,' he said.

'Apology accepted. I have to go upstairs, finish something for work. I'll let the two of you talk,' she said quick and left before Irene could say another thing that would make Molly have to stay for another second.


	4. Chapter Four

**CHAPTER FOUR**  
 **SHERLOCK POV**  
'Happy now?' He said to Irene. 'You made her leave. Why are you suggesting I am using her?'

'Because it is the truth, dear Sherlock. You took her for granted.' Irene said. 'You heard the truth, she heard the truth, my job here is done. I went to dinner with her to see the woman who you've replaced me with.'

'We were never together,' Sherlock said. 'I am not replacing you.'

'She is fine. I get why you chose her. She is kind, sweet. Caring. She thinks she is inferior, but loves you even more than I did.'

'Don't you love me anymore?' He asked.

'Oh dear, I did love you once.' Irene sighed. 'But I married my true love. And my daughter... I would never do that to my daughter. We were both obsessed with each other, Sherlock. And that makes a very unhealthy and toxic relationship. But I came to warn you about Moriarty. You did a good job dismantling his network, but I got contacted by a few of his assassins that are still wandering around. They say your "Eastern Wind" is coming, very soon. They asked me what I knew about Sherlock Holmes. I don't think Moriarty is dead, honestly.'

'So?' Sherlock said.

'Let's have dinner,' she said.

'Why? I am not hungry.' He replied.

'Let's have dinner.' she said again.

'You are married.'

'We can have dinner anyway,' she said. 'As friends.'

'I don't do "friends".' He said.

'You have John, Mary, Greg, Mrs. Hudson, Molly.' She said.

'Who's Greg?' Sherlock asked.

'Lestrade.' She said.'But Sherlock, you need someone now you're working alone.'

'I don't need someone, I just need access to my mind palace and a crime scene.'

Irene smiled and gave him her card. 'My phone number is on the card, call me when you need me. And I know you will.' She said. 'Say to Molly I said 'hi'.'  
And The Woman left.

OoooOOOOooooOOOOO

Sherlock was still paralyzed. He used to have feelings for this woman, there had always been some sexual tension between the two of them but it was gone now. She had changed. All the things she had said about Molly... Sherlock could not understand why. He did acknowledge Molly's beauty. He used her in the past but in this very moment, he knew he would never do that again. Molly risked everything for him and he only took it for granted, he had asked her because he knew she couldn't resist him. He was indeed using her. From upstairs he heard cries, silently but he could still hear them. He climbed the stairs as silent as he could and knocked on the door of the pathologist. 'Molly?'

'Go away.' she yelled.

'I won't.' He said. 'I promise I won't.'

'Oh, and did you promise that your little dominatrix too?'

'Of course not. Irene and I aren't...' He hesitated, he didn't know what Irene and he exactly were. 'We aren't together. Never been. We are friends.'

''Friends,' she said. 'What are friends?'

'People you can rely on.'

'Your homeless network.' Molly said.

'What?'

'You rely on your homeless network. Would you call them your friends?'

'No.' Sherlock said. Molly still hadn't opened the door. 'Molly, can you open up? I know you love reading Plato but please, I don't think using Socrates' techniques are going to help us now.'

He heard her walking to the door and unlocking it. He opened it slowly. Her makeup was messy, her dress folded. She had undone herself of her jacket, he could see the bruises on her arms visibly. Molly looked like a mess, she looked broken.  
He sat down next to her on her bed.  
'Molly, listen. I am not in love with The Woman, never been. You are my first priority right now. I want you to be safe here, I want you to feel safe in the house, with me. I need you to be honest with me otherwise, I can't protect you: what has Tom done to you?'

'He abused me, I was pregnant and he hit me so hard I lost the baby.' She whispered and broke down. Sherlock had taken psychology classes at uni, knew all this crying was necessary for her to process the trauma. It was quite a lot. And all because of Moriarty. He felt a feeling that should be labeled as "guilt". He let her cry. Again. He was wondering if every night would be like this. Molly crying, he comforting her. He wanted to be there for her but didn't want her to cry every day.

'Molly, please.' Sherlock said.

'Go away.' She said. 'Go away, I have to be alone.'

He nodded and left her, the door slamming behind him like he was a mad teenager. He felt threatened by The Woman. She clearly wanted to be a wing woman for Molly, but Sherlock expected it had something to do with Mycroft.

'Dear brother, don't slam the doors.' Mycroft Holmes himself sat in his chair.

'Hello.' Sherlock said. 'I don't remember inviting you.' 'No, but I felt the great need to check on you after the visit of our lovely Irene.' Mycroft said. 'How is Ms. Hooper?'

'Why would you care how Molly is doing?' Sherlock snapped.

'She is dear to me, Sherlock. I know what kind of an impact Mrs. Adler has on people.'

'Molly is upstairs, in her room.' Sherlock said. 'Irene upset her.'

'Not only Mrs. Adler.' Mycroft said. 'You too. And that lovely ex- fiancé of hers, Tom.' Sherlock nodded. 'Mrs. Adler has been in love with you for quite a while.' Mycroft said. 'Even though she's married now, she will always feel attracted to you, in a platonic way.' He played with his umbrella.

'I understand.' Sherlock said.

'She has told you we think - well, assume- Moriarty's alive?'

'Yep,' Sherlock said,'How?'

'We don't know either.' Mycroft shrugged. 'We have many ideas.'

'All top secret so I suppose you won't tell me.'

'Indeed. Have you done anything concerning the Magnussen case?'

'No.' Sherlock lied. 'I let it rest.' He had talked to Magnussen and made a deal: Sherlock would hand Mycroft's laptop over, but Sherlock was allowed to see the Appledore Vaults. His obsession with them had only grown the past few the information stored there...

'Sherlock, could you ask miss Hooper politely to call me?' Mycroft asked.

'What?' Sherlock said. 'Why?'

'Not your business, dear brother.' Mycroft blushed a bit, Mycroft never blushed.

'No. You are kidding me, Mycroft. The great Mycroft Holmes wants to ask Molly Hooper out? Why exactly gets that woman more attention than anyone has ever given her now she's living me?' Mycroft sighed.

'Leave it, Sherlock. I am not interested in her in that way.'

Sherlock felt anger, he felt a need to protect Molly. It was jealousy. Mycroft cleared his throat. 'I wanted to ask you if you could be best man at my wedding.'

'What?' Sherlock almost screamed. 'Wedding? Whom are you marrying?'

'Anthea.' Mycroft confessed. 'We have been dating for a year and a half and I asked her. The wedding will be December 20.'

'That's in two weeks. Why didn't you tell me?'

'Because I was unsure if you could deal with that. You came back a year ago today. I wasn't sure how to tell you if you would support it. I know you've never liked Anthea. You were actually a good Best Man at John's wedding but we all know what happened before and after.'

'Leave John's wedding for what is. Mycroft, I don't know Anthea. The woman has never spoken a word when I was in her company.' Sherlock said rubbing his temples. 'I only met her twice. And she said 'hi' and returned to texting and calling.'

'Maybe we should do a ... double- date?' Mycroft said. 'To get to know each other.'

'Who will be my date?' Sherlock asked.

'Miss Hooper will volunteer if you ask.' Mycroft said.

'I know..' Sherlock mumbled. 'Tomorrow?'

'I'll send a car at seven to pick you up. Goodnight, brother dear.' Mycroft said and left.  
Sherlock sat there for a while, drank whiskey. He normally didn't drink but this had been a tough day. He was worried about Molly.

**I am sorry, truly sorry. Please talk to me, or otherwise, we'll talk at breakfast, 7:30 am kitchen. Mycroft is engaged and asked me if I want to do a double date. Do you want to be my date? - SH**

He felt like a twelve-year-old, asking a girl out for the first time, fearing for rejection.

**Of course, I'll be your date, Sherlock. Thought you'd never ask. We'll talk at breakfast, tomorrow's my day off. - MH**

He sighed, relieved. Texting was a better way to talk when she was upset. He opened the file that was on his desk, the artist- case. He'd discovered bits of paper money in the ashes at the press. The artist was good at copying paper money. Not only bits of British Pounds, but also American Dollars and European Euros. He had to pay that artist a visit tomorrow, maybe bring Molly. A small walk in the park, maybe even walking Grace.

OOoooOOOOoooooo

'Did you ever hear of the Black Lotus?' Sherlock asked the man. He was drinking tea in the artist' apartment.

'No.' The artist said way to fast without thinking. 'Never heard of them.'  
 _  
Mental note: Does know Black Lotus._

'Are you sure?' Sherlock asked. 'It could help the case.'

'I don't know them.' He repeated.

'The tattoo on your foot says something different.' Sherlock said. The man was barefooted and was sitting cross-legged, Sherlock could see the Black Lotus tattoo on his foot.

'What?' The man said, shifting so Sherlock couldn't see the tattoo anymore. 'That tattoo? I got it together with my best friend, it means nothing.'

Sherlock stood up and came closer. 'Only members of the Black Lotus have tattoos like that. I repeat my question: do you know the Black Lotus?'

The man looked frightened. 'Yes.' He whispered. 'They are everywhere. They want to kill me because I want to quit working for them. They killed my business partner, and now they want to kill me.' he whispered. 'I need protection.'

'I can't give you protection, Mr. Smith.' Sherlock said icily. 'You should talk to DI Lestrade. Lucky for you, he's here.' Sherlock opened the door of the apartment. Lestrade and Donovan stood outside. 'Take him. He confessed.' Sherlock said.

**Solved the artist's case, he was part of TBL - SH**

**I didn't expect differently. Do you want to have lunch at 221B? I want to see you since you were out before I woke up this morning, not angry don't worry -MH**

**I'll be there around 13:00 - SH**

**I know, SU x**

She'd sent him an "x", a kiss. Sherlock felt happy, but maybe she send all her friends an "x" at the end of a text. 'So, he is a forger for the Black Lotus?' Lestrade said. 'And your business partner was killed by the Black Lotus...Adam Smith, I am arresting you for counterfeiting of money. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defense if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence. Do you understand?'

'Yes.' Smith said.

'Thanks, Sherlock.' Lestrade said. 'I'll call you.'

'Of course, you will.' Sherlock said and went to look for a cab that could take him home.

OOOoooooOOOOOooooOOOO

Molly was excited to see Sherlock. She went out and did some shopping, she made sandwiches and a salad and more things you eat for lunch when you're at a fancy restaurant. Her grandfather used to have his own restaurant, he learned Molly how to cook. But Molly's family was dead, her father had passed away three years ago and the only thing she had been her friends. Just like Mary.

'Molly?' Sherlock called.

'Yeah? 'She said. 'Upstairs.'

He walked in and saw all the food. 'This is... I didn't know you could cook.'

She smiled. 'I am not only a pathologist. 'You know, when I was an annoying pubescant girl, I wanted to become a chef in a fancy restaurant. I like cooking now and then, but definitely not as a day job.'

'You look amazing,' he complimented. She wore a simple plain black dress with a belt wrapped around her tiny waist and heels.

'Thanks.' She said.

'We're going out with Mycroft and Anthea tonight, they will pick us up.'

'Okay. Erm, how was your morning?' Sherlock started telling about his morning, about the related cases until his phone started ringing. 'Sherlock Holmes.'

'It's Lestrade, Sherlock, we've found the disappeared corpse from the morgue. I'll text you the address, please come. And if Molly Hooper's with you, bring her too if convenient.'

'I'll see you in approximately twenty minutes,' Sherlock said and pressed the end call button on the phone. 'Molly, please come with me. Lestrade needs us.'

She nodded and got her coat. They decided to get a cab instead of driving there themselves because of the problem with parking the car. They had to walk before they arrived where the corpse had been found. Molly couldn't walk on the shore because of her heels.

'Are you okay?' Sherlock asked.

She nodded fiercely. 'Yeah,'

'Molly, we've walked three minutes now and you already almost fell six times. I'll carry you.' She tried to walk further but almost fell down. Sherlock grabbed her hand and lifted the woman. 'I am way too heavy for you to carry.' she said, holding him tightly.

'I can handle it.' He said. Carrying her like that made him feel vulnerable. She was so close, he wanted to kiss her but knew he couldn't. It would make things only more complicated. He put her down when they'd reached the crime scene.

'Sherlock!' Lestrade called. He stood near the body.

'Hello, DI Lestrade.' Molly said. 'What do we have here?'

'The body.' Lestrade said. 'Thrown in the Thames a day ago, we've got CCTV coverage.' Sherlock was already examining the corpse with his magnifying glass. 'The feet...'

'The one who stole the corpse cut the foot off, the foot with the tattoo on it.' Lestrade said. 'We have no idea where the foot can be.'

'Probably burnt.' Sherlock said. 'It's logical: they can't be seen walking around with a foot, so they burn it. No traces of the Black Lotus except the artist. Where is he?'

'He's taken into custody, with extra police protection.' Lestrade said. 'How can we find the killer?'

'We can't.' Sherlock said. 'It's the Black Lotus. I just have to find its leader.' He turned around, so he could face Molly.

'Let's go, Hooper. Get that body back to the morgue, Lestrade. We'll take care of it.' Sherlock carried Molly back to the cab.  
Only six hours till their date.


	5. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE  
MOLLY POV  
She liked it, Sherlock carrying her. He'd been so close... Molly wanted to hug him tight, kiss him. She'd dreamed of him so many nights, she wanted to touch the man she loved but she couldn't. She knew he didn't like her in that way. Maybe he appreciated her, but not in a romantic way. Nevertheless, she was really excited for their date. He dropped Molly off at 221B because he had to see someone. Molly decided have a cuppa with Mrs. Hudson.

'I am so glad you're living here now, dear.' she said smiling. 'You do remind me a lot of my own daughter.'

'I didn't know you have a daughter.'

'She lives in New York with her husband and daughter, I don't see her quite often. Luckily, we can Skype.' Mrs. Hudson said. 'How long have ou had an affair with Sherlock?'

Molly almost choked. 'Excuse me?'

'I can see it. The two of you are together. Why did you pay for that extra bedroom? His is big enough.'

'Oh Mrs. Hudson, we aren't having an affair.' Molly said.

'Dear, I see the way he looks at you, I see the way you look at him.' She said. 'It's like me and my husband.'

'We're going on a double- date today, with his brother and his fiancée.' Molly said blushing.

'My, my. I'd never thought Mycroft would marry.' Mrs. Hudson said impressed. 'Whom?'

'Girl called Anthea.'

'His P.A. after all..' mumbled.'When?'

'Twentieth of December. Mycroft sent me a mail with the details.'

'I had forgotten about it, but he invited me too.' Mrs. Hudson said. 'I am wondering how Sherlock will ask you...'

'He doesn't like me the way I like him. I lost hope.' Molly shrugged.

'I don't think so, dear. He started behaving differently since you moved in. Talk to him about it.'

'I will, I have to go, make myself ready for our so- called "date".' Molly smiled. 'Thanks for the tea.'

'Anytime, dear. Tell him.'

'Yeah.' she replied and went upstairs. Sherlock texted her that they would have dinner in a classy restaurant. She chose a silk-blend jacquard mini dress to wear and heels. She wore her hair loose, it looked better like that. A few minutes before seven, the car arrived. She was alone, but got in.

**Where are you? - MH**

**Restaurant. Don't worry. - SH**

**I hope you have a good reason to stay away from 221B - MH**

**I have, don't worry - SH**

She locked her phone again and waited, looked out of the window. She didn't feel happy at all. He behaved strange. Well, he's Sherlock, so "strange" was relative, but not his normal- Sherlock- ish behavior. The car ride took over an hour, Molly was worried if she'd be still in time.'Excuse me, where are we going?'

'Southend- on- sea.' The driver answered. 'It's only fifteen minutes away.'

She sighed. Why did Mycroft choose to get dinner so far away? Sure, she loved seeing the sea, she grew up with the sea near, lived with her father in Dorset. Molly's mother passed away when she was four, due to complications after giving birth to a stillborn girl. Her father passed away a while ago, but she missed him every day.  
The car stopped in front of a house on the boulevard. This didn't look like a restaurant at all. 'We have arrived, Miss.' the driver said after he'd opened her door. She walked to the house and knocked. The door opened.  
'Ms. Hooper,' Mycroft said. 'Welcome. Come in.'

'Is this a restaurant?' She asked.

'No, no. This is my holiday home. I go here in the weekends, to get away from the city.' He said. 'May I take your coat?'

'Of course.' Molly said and handed him it. 'Is Sherlock here?'

'Yes, yes. He needed to finish something but he arrived three minutes ago.' Mycroft said. The house was cozy, not what she'd expected from was in full suit, sitting against Anthea, who wore a bright red strapless gown. 'Hi,' she stood up and shook my head. 'Anthea Nobles , soon- to- be- Holmes.'

'Molly Hooper.'she said and sat down next to Sherlock. 'Hello,' he kissed her on her cheek. 'How was your ride?'

'Way too long.' She answered. 'I thought we were going to eat out somewhere in London.'

'We have more privacy now, and we appreciate that.' Mycroft said and sat down. 'Lola! Starters please!' Lola turned out to be their maid/ cook. They had soup for starters, Mycroft chatted mostly about Anthea and him, how they met and fell in love, et cetera et cetera. Anthea was a bit quiet, probably shy just like Molly.

'And you?' Anthea asked. 'When did the two of you met?'

'We met in a morgue.' Molly said. 'I don't really know, it was probably eight years ago. I was a brand- new pathologist. Sherlock was doing his first case, helping the DI. It's so long ago, can you believe it?'  
Sherlock nodded.  
'Have you started working on your best man's speech yet, Sherlock?' Mycroft asked.

'I am not going to do that, know how horrific John's wedding was.'

'I didn't attend that one but I am sure it was really remarkably. I heard the stories of John and Mary. I will make sure everybody gets screened so you won't have to solve a murder.'

'Fine.' He agreed grumpy. I'll write you a good speech.'

'You are all very brotherly today,' Anthea said. 'You're making progress.'

'Do you want to join us for Christmas, Molly?' Sherlock blurted out. 'At our parents?'

'I'd like to come.' She said smiling.

'We will be there too.' Mycroft said. 'And our beloved John and Mary.'

Molly nodded, Sherlock and she didn't talk much, but Molly got to know Mycroft and his wife- to- be better. Anthea saw a opportunity to talk to Molly when Sherlock and Mycroft went outside to smoke an electronic cigarette. They were sure it was much better than a normal cigarette, Molly wasn't sure that was really healthy but she let him. As long as he didn't start doing drugs again she was fine with it. 'How long have the two of you been dating?' Anthea asked.

'We haven't.' Molly said. 'I am his flatmate, not his fiancée.'

'Are you sure?' Anthea asked. 'The way he looks at you... he looks like Mycroft looks when he looks at me. In love.'

Molly blushed. 'For me, it was love at first sight. Maybe it's time to tell him.'

'I had another question: do you want to be my bridesmaid? I need another bridesmaid beside my maid of honor.'

'Sure.' She said.'What can I do?'

Anthea smiled. 'I knew you would say yes. I bought you a dress, Mycroft knew which size you are wearing, so he helped me.' She stood up .'I'll show you it, then you can try it on.'

They went upstairs, the house seemed bigger than she'd expected it to be. Anthea gave her a black dress with a white tiers. 'Try it on!' she said. 'I know you aren't very tall, so we bought you heels too.' She gave Molly a pair of high heels, with 14 cm heels. She tried it on, and Anthea was delighted. 'It looks gorgeous on you! Come on, we'll show it to Sherlock and Myc.'

Molly was blushing the whole time. Anthea tried to make her feel beautiful, she complimented Molly , said sweet things. She could see that this woman had been through a lot and was insecure. She enjoyed seeing Sherlock's reaction: it was one of love. 'It looks very nice.' Mycroft said.

'How did you know my size?'

'We keep an eye on every friend of Sherlock's...' He said. 'We keep very detailed records. Just in case.'

'In case one of us turns out to be an assassin?'

'Yes, indeed ms. Hooper.' Mycroft said, still smiling. 'It wouldn't be the first time.'

OOoooooOOOOOOO

It was around twelve when Sherlock and Molly took off. Sherlock was quiet, texting. 'Who are you texting?' Molly asked.

'John.' He answered. 'He texted me to check in, wanted to know if I had a nice evening.'

'Well, I had.' She said.

'I had too,' Sherlock said gazing out of the window. 'It was almost cozy.'

'But it's Mycroft after all, the first time he introduced himself to me he said he was your archenemy.'

'Yep.' He replied. 'Well, past tense, you know.'

'So why did you invite me to Christmas now?' Molly asked.

'I just...' Sherlock mumbled. 'I realized you have no one left. You don't have any parents or siblings, no family. And most of your friends will stay at my parent's, and otherwise you will be lonely. I thought it would be nice if you could come to. I am sure you'll love my mother and father. My dad is a psychiatrist, my mother a mathematician. They live in a small village three hours driving from London. We'll stay there approximately four days.'

'My father passed away three and a half years ago.' Molly said. 'I am alone, you know. He won't attend my wedding, see. my children or me growing old. Mum died when I was young. No siblings, no cousins, no one.' She sighed. 'Alone is what I have.'

'You have friends, Molly.' He said. 'Eliza, the Watson's, Greg, me.'

'I know.' She whispered on the edge of crying. 'I just miss my dad. Can we please let this rest? I had a nice evening, and I don't want to end it like this.'  
'It has been much for the both of us, Molly.' Sherlock said, touched her hand. 'I am glad you came with me.'

'Yeah.' She said and closed her eyes. 'I have a headache.'

'Just try to sleep a bit. You've had possibly a little bit too much to drink.'

'I don't think so.' She mumbled before she fell asleep.

OooooOOOOOOooo

Mycroft's wedding came closer and Sherlock had been suffering from a writer's block.

'I can't do this!' He complained when Molly asked him how he was doing. 'I don't know any funny stories about Mycroft.'

'Yeah, you do. It's tomorrow, Sherlock. Write about erm...Your pirate phase. I've seen pictures of him and you. Tell us about that.'

Sherlock sighed. 'The pirate phase. The one I have locked somewhere deep inside my mind palace. It was embarrassing for the both of us. I was like four, he eleven I think.'

'And write a nice story about how he saved you et cetera and how much you love him.'

Sherlock shook his head. 'I won't admit that!'

'But it's the kind of story people want to hear.' Molly said. 'You have to say something nice.'

'You sound like Missy.' He said.

'Missy...' She whispered. 'Have you been watching Doctor Who?'

He had, to be honest. He wanted to be able to watch with her, to make her happy. 'Yes. I watched it so I could watch it together with you.' He admitted.

'It's really sweet.' Molly said. 'Thank you, again.'

'For what?' He asked confused.

'For letting me stay here. For trying your best to behave, for trying to make me feel comfortable, to make me feel at home.'

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. 'I have to go, I've got work to do. See you tonight. Good luck with your speech.'  
'John and Mary are coming over tonight, to discuss Christmas. I won't be in until nine, have to finish something.' Sherlock said. 'So. Pirate phase. I'll think about it.'

'You better do.' Molly said smiling.


	6. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX

 _It's even worse than John's wedding day_. Sherlock thought. Mrs. Hudson and Molly came, the Watsons did come but he knew nobody else at the wedding. Almost all the guests were friends and colleagues of Mycroft and Anthea. 'Sherlock, it's time.' Mycroft announced.

'Now the speech of the best man, the groom's brother Sherlock.'

Sherlock stood up and looked at the first card he'd written to memorize the speech.  
'Mycroft Holmes. My older brother. I never expected to stand in this place after being John Watson's best man, and I was a crappy one. But I promise you, this time, I won't start solving murders.' He smiled. 'Let's start with telegrams: "Congratulations for the happy couple, love uncle James.", and another one: "Dear Mycroft and Anthea, I am sorry I couldn't attend the wedding, currently stuck in China because I dealt drugs, if you have time, please help me out. Mycroft: after all the trouble I went trough to find you a boyfriend you marry a girl, I am disappointed. Sorry, I'm just joking. I know you feel embarrassed now, but I only do that because I am your best friend since you were eight and I know you love this woman more than anything in the world. And we all love you. I hope you have a nice day, I'll see you around- Kurt.''' Sherlock paused. 'Kurt's one of Mycroft's friends from secondary school. He's always joking.'

Mycroft didn't seem to be amused at all. Anthea on the other hand smiled. 'The age difference between Mycroft and me is 8 years, but it is small enough for Mycroft to join my pirate phase.' After he'd said that Mycroft looked like he wanted to run away and disappear to make sure no one would ever remind him of that again.  
'I was captain, Mycroft was always the steersman. He happily joined me. I hope you will make him as happy as he was back then as a pirate, Anthea.' Sherlock said.

'After my pirate phase, we wanted to be prime minister. We were both prime ministers at the same time, and well, it looks like Mycroft's dream almost came true.' Sherlock started telling a story about how Mycroft bossed him around as Prime Minister and how he didn't listen. 'As you see, we didn't change much. I am happy to congratulate the happy couple and I hope they will spend many years together. Now, I'd like to give the word to Ms. Alexis Nobles, the sister of the bride and the maid of honor.'

They clapped and Sherlock sat down, relieved. Molly smiled, she was proud. Staying up till three am to help him with the speech had worked.

'You did a good job.' Molly said later to him when he had just finished playing the waltz he'd written for Anthea and Mycroft. 'It was perfect.'

'Molly Hooper, may I have this dance?' He asked. The orchestra Mycroft hired was playing another waltz and the bride and groom were dancing too.  
'Of course, Mr. Holmes.' Molly smiled and he took her hand to pull her to the dance floor. They waltzed slowly, the best man and the bridesmaid. They danced for a while, close to each other. Molly felt relaxed, her head rested on his shoulder.

'Excuse me, can I borrow him for one dance?' Someone asked her. She looked up. Irene Adler stood in front of them, wearing a red asymmetrical silk dress. She looked beautiful and relaxed.

'Erm, yeah' Molly said. 'Hello, Irene. ' She let go of Sherlock and walked away.

'I thought you liked her.' Sherlock said. 'Why are you dancing with me?'

Irene smiled. 'I needed some time with you. It's been a while since I saw you and I felt guilty for making poor little Molly feel worthless.'

'Of course.' Sherlock whispered. He knew Mycroft was watching them, wondering why the Woman needed to dance with him. He felt uncomfortable, luckily Molly stepped in after three minutes and took Irene's place.

'Thank you.' He whispered. 'I felt uncomfortable.'

'She took my place.' Molly simply said. 'I have to stand up for myself.'

'You have already learned something in the time you lived with me. I am glad you see now that you are beautiful, that you have the right to be here. You are worth it.' Molly smiled sadly.

'I can never beat that Woman.' She said. 'She's stolen your heart.'

'No. There was some sort of attraction but I never was in love with her, my Molly.' he whispered. 'Not like I am in love with you.'

At that moment, the world stopped. Molly stood still and stared surprised at him. 'You... you... love me?'

'I do! Why wouldn't I?' He said surprised and took her hand. 'Let's go outside.'

OOOoooOOOOOOOooo

It was dark outside and cold. Sherlock gave his jacket to Molly, his arm wrapped around her waist and they sat down. 'How long? 'she whispered. 'How long have you been in love with me?'

'Not as long as you with me, but I think I fell in love before I went away, you helped me with the corpse, your father. I realized how much you've given up for me, and well, it just happened. I do understand love, I imagine John thinks love's a mystery to me but the chemistry is incredibly simple and very destructive. But now... I can't help myself. I love you, Molly Hooper.'

It was the point she started crying. She was sobbing. 'Are you okay?' he asked worriedly. 'Oh God, are you okay? Did I say something wrong?'

'No, it's fine, Sherlock. It's just.' she shrugged. 'I am in love with you too.'

He was speechless. 'No. Are you serious? You are in love with me?'

'Of course, I am in love with you, your moron.' She said. 'Since the day we met.'

'Oh Lord.' Sherlock said surprised. 'Oh God. What do I need to do now?'

'This...' Molly whispered and leaned into him to kiss him. He was surprised at first but kissed her back passionately. Neither of them wanted to stop. They wanted to preserve this moment for the rest of their lives.

OOoooooOOOOOO

'Look at them.' Irene said to Anthea. 'So adorable.'

'I agree.' Anthea said. 'The best man and the bridesmaid. What a cliché.'

'Has Sherlock finally found love?' Mycroft asked. 'Who is he kissing?'

'Little Molly Hooper.' Irene said. 'Finally. I knew it. I am happy for them. I guess they'll be married in less than a year.'

'I wouldn't bet on that, Mrs. Adler. My brother is far too independent to ever marry.' Mycroft turned around. 'I need another drink. Well, it solves immediately the problem with the rooms at my parents. She can stay in Sherlock's room.'

'It still stings a little bit.' Irene said to Anthea. 'He was my soulmate. But we're both happy now, I am better off without him.'

'Then you should let go, Irene.' Anthea said. 'You keep holding on to him, you keep contacting him, reading his blog, It's not healthy, it's not fair for your husband and daughter.'

'I know, I know.' Irene sighed. 'I am just still heartbroken.'  
'We guessed something like that.' Anthea said. 'Have another drink and forget about him. He's happy now.'

OOoooooOOOOoooo  
Sherlock was indeed happy, with Molly in his arms. 'I am lucky.' She whispered. 'Finally.'

'I never thought my dreams would come true.' She whispered back. 'What are we now?'

'We?' He repeated.' Molly Hooper, do want to be my girlfriend?'

'Yes! Yes!' She replied she was crying. 'If you ever propose to me, don't do it at someone else's wedding. It spoils the whole thing for the couple. I wonder how Mycroft feels about this.' Sherlock's arm was wrapped around her shoulders. 'Let's not talk about that. My mother will be probably the happiest woman alive when she finds out I finally got a girlfriend. And Mrs. Hudson too.'

'She thought you were gay.' Molly said. 'She said she was happy you found someone to love after John.'

'I have her on semi- permanent mute.' Sherlock said. 'I don't hear 80% of what she says, it's for the best.'

Molly smiled. 'Let's go back inside, the happy couple is about to speech.'

'Really? I don't want to go back inside.' He stroked her cheek. 'I want to stay outside with you.'

She kissed him again, she never wanted not to kiss him. 'I know, Sherlock, but otherwise, Mycroft sends your mother to come look for us. And I don't want her to find us. Christmas will be getting awkward enough already.'

When they went back inside, the speech had already started. The wedding was almost over and Sherlock was happy about it. He hated weddings, being around the same, boring people all day, listening to their boring conversations while he could have solved a case.

'We all thank you for coming. We are taking off to our honeymoon destination right now, so you may say goodbye to us now.' Mycroft said.

'I am very grateful for you.' Anthea said. 'Thank your for coming to our wedding, I hope you had a nice day.'

OOOooooOOOOO

'You danced beautiful tonight, dear.' Mrs. Hudson said to Sherlock. 'It was nice talking to your mother.'

'Yes, you should talk to us more often!' Mrs. Holmes said. 'You should have told us about Molly.'

'Wrong time, mummy.' Sherlock said. 'We have to go, goodnight. We'll see you with Christmas, we'll be there around four the 24th.'

'Of course, Sherlock.' His mother said. 'I am glad you're bringing Molly.'

'Yes, come on, Molly.' He said fast. Molly smiled and they walked to her car.

'I am glad that is over.' He said. He drove because she'd drunken some alcohol.

'You did a good job today, Sherlock.' Molly said, closing her eyes. 'You were a good best man.'

'I am glad.' Sherlock said. 'Try to sleep a bit. We have to wake up early tomorrow.'

'Where are we going?'

'We are driving to York, takes around four hours to get there. I have a house outside York where we will stay the next four days. I am not staying two weeks at my parents.' He answered. 'Got the house as a reward from a case.'

Molly didn't answer, she was asleep.

OOooooOOOOOOoooo

She woke up in a bedroom, Sherlock was sitting next to her reading a book. 'Good morning, ms. Hooper.' She sat up straight, she was wearing a simple nightgown. 'You didn't wake up when I carried you inside the house.'

'You undressed me?' She said.

'I only unzipped your dress and put a nightgown on.' He said. 'I've also made breakfast.'

'What happened to you, Sherlock Holmes? You never make breakfast, not even for John.' She said.

'Yes, but I do for my girlfriend.' He smiled.

She kissed his cheek. 'Come on then, get me my breakfast. I'd like some tea. Did you pack my bags?'

'Yes.' he said. 'You had already packed the suitcase for my parents so I've added some more clothes and stuff. I called Barts, they are giving you the rest of December off.'

'Thorough.' Molly said.

'Here's tea.' Sherlock handed her a cup. 'We are going to visit Clifford's Tower.'

'It's built by William the Conqueror, and rebuild by King Henry III in the 13th Century. It's a symbol for the medieval Kings.' Molly read from the guide. 'It is indeed beautiful, with those perfect panoramic views.' She looked around. 'Where do you parents live?'

'My parents live in Withernsea, it's 90 minutes away from here.' Sherlock told her. 'We are going to visit a museum today, and the cathedral.'

'Sounds good.' Molly said. She was actually enjoying this visit. It had been way too long since she had been on holiday. She was always working, there were always corpses she had to examine. Sherlock knew much about York and was showing off his knowledge the whole day. Normally it would start to bother Molly after a while but she was okay with it now. She tried to remember and enjoy as much of these days as possible. She had the feeling it wouldn't stay this peaceful forever.


	7. Chapter Seven

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Their days in York were relaxing: they played violin together, hiked, visited museums and every night, they would lie down in bed and read.  
The 23rd was their last night in York and they had hiked all day. They were used to each other, and Molly couldn't think of them not being together. Sherlock wasn't used to spending much time with anyone else than John. But she was even smarter than John and got him. With one look, she knew how he was feeling. She understood  
him fully, she even understood the feelings he didn't understand himself.

'What are you reading?' She asked.

'De Bello Gallico. It's a version with Latin printed on the left side, and the translation on the right.' He answered.

'By Caesar. Nice choice. I translated it in secondary school, thought it was a bit boring. I preferred Ovid.'

'Everybody prefers Ovid.' Sherlock answered. 'What are you reading?'

'The Hobbit.' She said.

'It's been long ago since I read that book. I liked Bilbo.' Sherlock said. 'Mycroft and I were always arguing what book was better: the Hobbit or the Fellowship of the Ring.'  
Sherlock answered. 'I read Caesar because we can learn much from the past. We can learn from his mistakes, from his propaganda.'

'Can you please turn the lights off? I need some sleep.' Molly whispered.

'Of course, love.' Sherlock whispered and kissed her tenderly. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

OOOooooOOOOooooOOOO  
'I am so happy you came, dear!' Mrs. Holmes said. She kissed Sherlock and Molly's cheek. 'And you are Molly, right?'

'Yes.' Molly said.

'And you live with Sherlock, right?' She asked.

'I am his girlfriend.' Molly said.

'Girlfriend!' Mrs. Holmes said surprised. 'Father! Sherlock has brought us his girlfriend!'

Sherlock wanted to disappear 'Mummy, please don't raise your voice.'

'Oh dear, I am delighted! Maybe I finally get those grandchildren! Mycroft and Anthea will arrive in twenty minutes.'  
She took their coats. 'Sherlock, bring the suitcases upstairs and show your girl the house.'  
Sherlock sighed and took Molly's hand.

'Come, we have to go upstairs.' The cottage was quite big, and Sherlock's bedroom was large, painted dark blue with a king-size bed. 'My parents lived in Manchester first, but chose this place to live after their retirement.' He pointed at a framed picture. 'Family picture was taken in front of our estate.'

'You were so young back then.' Molly said.

'Sherlock! Come downstairs! Your brother is here.' Mr. Holmes called.

Mycroft and Anthea were tanned, been to Hawaii for a couple of days. 'Brother dear.' Mycroft said. 'Nice to see you.'

'I assume so.' Sherlock mumbled. 'Anthea.'

'I am glad you brought your girlfriend.' Mr. Holmes said to Sherlock. 'It was about time.'

'John, Mary and Bill will arrive around seven.' Sherlock said, quickly changing the subject.

'I am really happy they agreed to come.' Mrs. Holmes said. 'Everyone together, it will be so nice.'

'Of course.' Mycroft said. They all went to the living room and sat down, to have some tea.

'So, how was Hawaii?' Mrs. Holmes asked. 'Hot, probably.'

Sherlock put his mother on mute. He wasn't in the mood for small talk. Molly, on the other hand, was. She had never had a mother so she enjoyed this domestic thing.  
He joined his father in the kitchen because he was tired of his mother.

'Hi, dad.' He said. 'Can I do something?'  
'You can make the soup.' His father said. 'You'll manage.'

'I know, I know.' He replied and started cooking. They worked in silence and Sherlock was glad it was silent. His mother was always freaking out with Christmas and that excitement would last till New Years Eve.

'How are you, Sherlock?' His father asked. 'Really.'

'Honestly, I don't know anymore.' Sherlock confessed. 'I just returned and I don't know. I want to build a life with her, but I am so afraid I'll mess it up again. And I am working on a case that brings great risks.' He sighed. His father was one of the few people in the world he was honest. His father was a psychiatrist, the man knew from looking at your face how you were feeling.

'You don't have to tell me about the case, Sherlock.' His father answered. 'I just want to make sure if there's something you'll call me. I can help you. We don't want another call from Mycroft with bad news.'

'I understand.' Sherlock said and continued working in silence. The silence was all Sherlock needed for now.

OOoooooOOOOOOoo

Precisely at seven Wiggins, John and Mary arrived.

'Hello, Mrs. Holmes, Mr. Holmes.' John said it was a lot of shaking hands, kissing. Wiggins sat down in the living room and didn't say a word. They were all gathered now around the fire and Mr. Holmes started reading 'A Christmas Carol', an old family tradition. They all read a part and Mrs. Holmes told stories about the childhood of the brothers. Sherlock had changed. Molly felt a sorry for him, he must have had such a hard childhood with all the bullying and the pressure of his big brother.

'Are you okay?' Sherlock asked later that night when they were in bed. 'You seem upset.'

'I just realized how lonely your must have been as a kid. It makes me sad no one of your classmates saw what a great person you are nor accepted you.' He looked in her eyes.

'It has been a tough time, my Molly, but we're moving forward. I'd rather not think about it anymore. The past is the past, I can't change it. How was your childhood? You never talk about it either.'

'Fine, I suppose. Primary school was okay, secondary school rubbish. I was the girl with a terrible dress sense, big glasses, braces and good notes. And wanting to be a pathologist didn't help much. They called me "Frankenstein" I believe. Or "nerd" or "loser". I was not like the rest of them, still not.' Molly sighed. Sherlock wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her head.

'Hey, it's okay, it's okay.'

She shook her head. 'I lost myself and only at uni I found myself back. You know, Sherlock, I like your mother.' Sherlock smiled a bit.

'Everybody likes her, but I think she's a bit annoying with the talking all the time.'

'That's just motherly behavior.'

'Really? I thought it was just her personality.' He said surprised.

'You should be happy she's still around, I lost my mother at age five, remember. That's why I like things like this, Christmas.'

'You turned out fine.' Sherlock said.

'I became a pathologist and I fell in love with a high intelligent man who claims to be a high- functioning sociopath who solves crimes as an alternative for getting high.' Molly smiled. 'I didn't turn out that fine.'

'No, you're right. You didn't turn out fine, you turned out excellent.' He kissed her tenderly. 'Go to sleep, my love. Mummy wakes us at seven, so we can all have breakfast together and unwrap the presents. We're going to church.'

'Church...' she mumbled. 'I haven't been there in a while. Used to, but I'm a scientist. I believe in science as a higher power. The Big Bang was the beginning of the Universe, but I get why people want to believe in a higher power.'

'My parents are both Christians, so it's a tradition, going to church on Sunday and with Christmas and Easter. But sleep now, my Molly. It will be tomorrow soon.'

OOOooooOOOOOoooOO  
Molly had never seen that much-surprised looks. The Holmes family was well- known at the local church and Sherlock was quite a celebrity in that small community.

'You are his girlfriend!?' An old lady said. 'It was about time. Are you pregnant yet?' Sherlock just sighed and they left early. It was all very Christmassy and Molly enjoyed it very much. She helped to make lunch and played Christmas songs on the piano. Sherlock was happy seeing her so happy and hoped that she would still love him when he would return from Appledore. What he was about to do was a crime for which he could go to prison.

'Oh dear God, it's only two o'clock. It's been Christmas day for at least a week now. How can it only be two o'clock? I am in agony.'

'Mikey, is this your laptop?' Mrs. Holmes asked. Molly smiled and continued putting Christmas Crackers in a bowl.

'On which depends on the security of the free world, yes, and you've got potatoes on it.'

'Well, you shouldn't leave it lying around if it's so important.'

'Why are we doing this? We never do this.' Sherlock smiled at Molly, and she sat down next to him, his arm casually around her shoulder.

'We are here because Sherlock is home from the hospital and we're all very happy. We are here too because we wanted to celebrate Christmas with the whole family, including you and your wife, Sherlock's friends and his girlfriend.'

'Am I happy too? I haven't checked.'

'Behave, Mike.' she said rigorous.

''Mycroft' is the name you gave me if you could possibly struggle all the way to the end.' Molly was amused, wished she would spend many Christmases more with the Holmes family. it was happier than a Christmas with her family had ever been. Bill was giving everybody punch. 'Mrs. Holmes?'

'Thank you, dear. I am not absolutely sure why you're here.'

'I invited him. 'Sherlock said.

'I am his protégé, Mrs. Holmes. When 'e dies, I get all his stuff and 'is job.'

'No.' Sherlock said precisely. Molly was amused and tried her best not to laugh.

'Well, I help out a bit.'

'Closer.'

'If he does get murdered or something..' Bill said. Mycroft and Mrs. Holmes looked appalled.

'Probably stop talking now.' Sherlock said.

'Okay.' Bill said.

'Lovely when you bring your friends round, Sherlock!' Mycroft said and picked up his paper again. Molly drank from her punch and read with Sherlock the front page of the paper he was reading. Mr. Smallwood had committed suicide because of the letters Magnussen had.

'Stop it, you. Somebody's put a bullet in my boy and if I ever find out who, I shall turn absolutely monstrous.' Mrs. Holmes said and picked up a cuppa. 'This was for Mary. I'll be back in a minute.'

Sherlock looked at his watch. 'Mycroft, shall we go outside?'

'Nice idea.' He replied and the two went outside to smoke. Molly continued reading but felt suddenly sick. She sighed. 'It's probably just because I've eaten so much, it's nothing.'She thought, but she gasped and the world turned black.

OOOoooOOOOOooooOOO

'What happened?' Mrs. Holmes said. Molly opened her eyes, Mycroft was standing up.

'Where's Sherlock? Where's John? And my laptop?!' He spread his eyes, Molly and he did realize it at the same moment: Sherlock had taken his laptop to somewhere.

'Molly, do you have any idea where he can be?' Mycroft said panicking.

'Oh my God.' she whispered. 'You have a GPS locator in your laptop, right? I can only think of one place he can be. Appledore.'

Mycroft nodded and got out his phone. 'My laptop has been stolen, trace it!' He hung up. 'They are going to send a helicopter, I need you to come with me, Molly. Get your coat.'  
She nodded and got her coat. _Oh Sherlock, she thought, why didn't you tell me_?  
She realized she wasn't prepared to go with Mycroft but this was about Sherlock. This could be his one mistake that made him go to down forever. She went outside, her simple high heeled ankle boots and dress too cold for the weather.

'The helicopter will be here in five minutes.' Mycroft told her. 'It will take a while to get there, we have to go to Gloucestershire. We'll be there in half an hour, I ordered the fastest helicopter we have.'

It landed with much noise and Molly and Mycroft got in. She sat in the back, Mycroft had the front seat. Molly didn't like flying that much, but being in a helicopter was something different.

'There are police marksmen arriving at Appledore now, we'll be there in two minutes.' Mycroft said. He got the microphone, and Molly saw Sherlock and John standing with Magnussen on the patio. The helicopter hovered in front of the house. 'Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, stand away from that man!'  
Sherlock stepped forward and walked to John's side. 'Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. Step away!' Molly's heart was breaking.

'It's fine, they're harmless!' Magnussen said loud.

'Target is not armed, I repeat, target is not armed.' a police officer said over the radio.

'Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, stand away from that man! Do it now!' Mycroft repeated.

Sherlock was speaking now, a police officer repeated everything he said. 'Holmes says: do your research.' Sherlock got something out of John's coat and walked towards Magnussen. 'Holmes says: I am not a hero, I am a high- functioning sociopath. Merry Christmas!' There was a gunshot, Magnussen hit the ground and Sherlock dropped the gun. He walked towards the helicopter. Molly was crying. 'Man down! Man down!' It was all over the radio.

'Stand fire!' Mycroft yelled angrily. 'Do not fire on Sherlock Holmes! Do not fire!'

Sherlock said something to John and sank to his knees. He looked so sad, he knew he'd done something he'd be getting punished for. He had killed a man. Molly grabbed

Mycroft's hand. 'Oh, Sherlock.' He whispered. 'What have you done?'

Sherlock was weeping, he never wept. Molly was crying too, Mycroft was still holding her hand. 'I am so sorry Molly.'

'I didn't know!' She cried. 'How could I have not known?'

'It's Sherlock,' Mycroft whispered. 'I don't even know what he is up to.'


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Updated) When I wrote this chapter (May or June 2015), we had not the faintest idea what TAB would bring us. I chose not to rewrite the whole story only to follow the canon of TAB. That means that everything that happens after chapter 8 is non- canon compliant.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the BBC nor Sherlock Holmes.

 

 **CHAPTER EIGHT**  
  
They took her back to the Holmes mansion. Mycroft and Anthea went back to London, where Sherlock was held. Mycroft had forbidden Molly to return to 221B and had given Mary and John the command to look after her.  
Molly was still in shock, so she didn't return to work. Mary stayed with her all day, they watched telly to distract Molly.

'Can I see him?' Molly asked after a few days. 'Can I see Sherlock?'

'I have to ask Mycroft, but he's back at 221B, he's grounded for now.' John said. 'Until they decide otherwise.'  
Mycroft came to visit later that day.

'We've made a decision about Sherlock.' he sighed. 'We'll place him back in Eastern- Europe. We think it will prove fatal to him in six months. But if he goes to prison, he will cause a riot on daily basis.'

'But you can do something! You are the freaking British Government, use that power for once, for God's sake!' Molly said angrily. 'I refuse to watch my boyfriend die.'

Mycroft nodded. ' I understand, but e have no other choice, Molly. He would get killed in prison. Maybe he survives, but we don't think so.'

'Can you drive me to 221B?' Molly asked. 'I NEED to see him.'

'Understandably.' Mycroft said. 'I think it's good if you talk to him before he leaves tomorrow.'

'Tomorrow?' John repeated. 'That's soon. Way too soon.'

'Yes, but we have no other choice, John.' Mycroft said. 'It's this or a life sentence in prison. And Sherlock can't handle that. Are you ready to go, Molly? After he leaves, you can stay at 221B again. Mrs. Hudson will be happy to have you back.'

'I am ready.' Molly answered and came with him.

OOOooooOOOOOOooooo

Sherlock was sitting in his chair reading a book when Mycroft and Molly arrived.

'I will be downstairs,'Mycroft said. 'Try not to hit him, Molly.'

She could see an electronic anklet around his ankle, it was to make sure the authorities knew where he was. To make sure he wouldn't flee the country.

'Molly.' Sherlock said surprised and stood up. She walked to him, he had his arms spread to hug her but she made an attempt to slap his arm instead. She missed.

'WHY. HAVE. YOU. NOT. TOLD. ME. YOU. WERE. PLANNING. THIS!' She broke down. 'Why! Sherlock, why?! Why didn't you trust me? Say you're sorry!'

'I am sorry.' He whispered. 'I deserve the hitting, I know.'

She shook her head and started crying hysterically.  
'You don't, you just are an idiot.' Molly whispered/ He carefully hugged her and let her cry.

'I am so sorry, Molly.' He whispered. 'I should have told you, but I promise you, I didn't want to kill him. That just erm, happened.'

'But now you are going on a suicide mission.' She said. 'You will die.'

He nodded. 'I don't have much of a choice, my love. I just wish we could have spent more time together.' He stood up and reached for a small package that was lying on the side table.'Here,' he whispered and kissed her forehead. 'It's for our two week anniversary.'

'It is just two weeks, Sherlock.' she whispered but opened the package. It was a beautiful ring, silver with a big diamond. 'So you will remember me.' He whispered. She kissed him.

'I love you, Sherlock Holmes.' she whispered in his ear.

'I love you too, Molly Hooper.' He answered. 'Forever, it doesn't matter where I will be.'

She smiled. 'I will miss you, so much. You have no idea. The last time you went away was bad, I can't imagine how this will feel. The constant fear of getting that cell phone call of Mycroft... I will miss you.'

'I will think of you, every moment I am away.' He made her tea and they spoke about simple things, like John and Mary's baby, the flat, and Molly's return to Barts. She would have to start in four days again. Molly sat in his lap.

'I wonder if John's going to name his baby after me.' Sherlock said.

'They're getting a girl.' Molly answered. 'Mary told me how they are going to name her.'

'Sherlock?' He asked.

'No, moron. Sherlock is not a girl's name.' Molly giggled. 'Elina Sherlock Maria Watson.'

'No.' Sherlock said. 'Are you serious?'

'Course I am bloody serious.' Molly said. 'I was as surprised as you are. Mary decided it, I believe. Don't know if John was okay with it.'

'I like it. Little Elina.' He said. 'Can't believe it.'

Molly smiled.'Doesn't it bother you that we can't have all that?' she asked.

'Two weeks, Molly, and you are already talking about kids? That's a bit fast.' Sherlock said, but Molly saw the smile in his eyes. 'Yes, it does. I regret killing Magnussen, even though I know it's for the best. I regret not being able to live with you, to have a future with you. I really hope I survive.'

'Me too.' She said.

'If I don't, you get this place, you get all my stuff.' Molly started crying and lay her head on his chest. 'I don't want to do this, Sherlock. I can't think about this. I don't want you to go. I am not ready to let go.'

'Shh.' he whispered. 'Me neither, but you just have to stay strong, Molly. Promise me you will stay strong!'

'I promise.' She said and looked in his eyes. He was in as much pain as she was. 'I am coming tomorrow, with Mary and John to the airport.'

'I didn't expect otherwise.' he mumbled. 'Can you stay here tonight?'

'Of course, I'll stay.' She said. 'I won't leave you, if I can, I'll go with you on that plane.'

'Talk to Mycroft about it. Maybe he'll say yes.' Sherlock mumbled. 'Okay, what do you want to have for dinner tonight? You can choose between tomato soup with meatballs or tomato soup without meatballs.'

'I don't mind, you pick something.' She said and picked up the papers. 'They are all over it, about Magnussen. I haven't seen journalists so happy since... I can't remember.'

'He talked about you.' Sherlock said. 'He said something about your mother.'

'There isn't much to say about my mother. She was 10 years younger than my dad, was 23 when she got me, she died aged 27. She barely lived.'

'Did you know what kind of work she did?' Sherlock asked.

'Dad said she worked as a secretary.'

'She worked for MI5 and was killed while on a mission by a guy named Martin Moriarty, Jim Moriarty's father. She killed him first, she shot him, and while he was slowly dying he shot her through her head. Your mother was a trained assassin, a spy. Just like Mary was. How are you feeling?' He asked Molly.

'I knew it.' She said monotone. 'I knew it. Dad always hid something, just didn't know what. But I don't really care, honestly. I have more important things to think about.'

OOooooOOOOOO

Sherlock and she read together and just talked about things that were irrelevant but seemed important at that time. A lots of 'I love you"'s and hugs and kisses. 'Can we sleep in your bedroom tonight?' she asked. 'How late will your plane leave?'

'Seven, we have to leave at five.' He answered. 'Maybe we should call it a night.'

'Yeah, we should.'

Sherlock couldn't sleep, he was too afraid. He had no other choice than going but that didn't mean he wasn't scared. He was afraid to die. He was used to London, to the weather, to seeing the same faces, even to Mrs. Hudson. His mother called, only to ask him why he did it and when he said 'I don't know' she hung up. Molly was snoring a bit, it was cute, she had his arms wrapped around him, she felt safe. He knew the moment he would leave, Molly wouldn't be safe anymore. He talked about it with Mycroft. The moment he would leave, his enemies would target Molly.

She woke up. 'Hey, are you okay?'

He shook his head. 'Can't sleep.'

'I understand.' She whispered. 'I am nervous.' She sat up, her hair loose. 'You're away tomorrow and I'll be sleeping alone.'

'Stay here, in my room. That way I will still be with you.' He whispered in her ear. 'We can have little contact, Mycroft will give you my address so you can write me.'

'If that's the only way...'She answered. He closed his eyes and opened the doors of his mind palace. There was a lot going on inside his head, so many things were creeping inside his mind palace, so many things he didn't want to remember, so many things he'd like to forget, so many demons imprisoned deep down in the dungeons of his palace.

'Sherlock?' Molly asked. 'Sherlock!' She saw his face, his closed eyes. 'Damned mind palace.' She sighed. 'Sherlock, find your way back to reality, my love.'

Sherlock didn't hear her voice very clearly. He stood in the room which contained the information on Moriarty. It was a room he thought he had locked forever. He needed information on Moriarty's father, but couldn't find a thing.  
'Damn it, damn it, damn it!' He yelled. 'I need to know!'

He was screaming inside his head. Molly didn't know what to do, he was shaking. 'Sherlock, please, Sherlock!' She held him. ''I am here, my love. Don't be afraid.'

He slowly stopped shaking and sat with a blank stare in his eyes.

'Sherlock?' She kept repeating his name over and over again. It took him an hour to find his way back.

'Sherlock?' She whispered one last time. 'Are you with me, my love?'

'Yep.' He said. 'Am I back yet? Is this not another room again in a corner of a corridor in my mind palace?'

'Yes, you are back. No mind palace.'

He sighed relieved. 'I am glad I am back. I usually get lost, I just lie down on my bed for hours and try to seek my way out. My roommate at uni found it always a bit scary.'

She smiled. 'I don't mind honestly.' The pathologist looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table. 'Oh, gosh, it's already 4. Don't we have to get up?'

'Yes, yes.' He said. 'Do you want to have breakfast?'

'Just a smoothie. I brought my blender, it's in the kitchen. Maybe something with apple, banana and a kiwi. Do you?'

'Yeah,' He said. 'You shower first, I'll take care of breakfast.'She nodded, smiled and left after giving him a had never made a smoothie before in his life, but he assumed it wouldn't be that cut the fruit and put it in the blender. But instead of starting it with a slow pace he forgot putting the cover on it and it started spinning around, the fruit flying around. When Molly came out of the shower, she found her boyfriend, completely covered with fruit reading a book.  
'Oh, hello Molly. The blender and I had sort of a row, but don't worry, I cleaned everything up.'

Molly smiled. 'On you go then. Take a shower. Guess Mycroft doesn't want you to fly in a private plane like this.'

'Of course, my lady.' He said and went to the bathroom. Molly went upstairs to put some makeup on and was wondering what she should wear to the airport. She chose black jeans with a simple oversized grey sweater and her trench coat. Then she went back to the kitchen and finished the smoothies for them.

'Sherlock, it's time!' She called him. He got out of his bedroom, wearing his signature black suit and coat with matching scarf and gloves.

'I am ready.' He said, pulling a small suitcase behind him. 'Car's waiting outside.'

'I made the smoothies. Do you have said goodbye to Mrs. Hudson?'

'Already done last night.' Sherlock mumbled. He seemed sad but tried to hide it.

'I can see it, Sherlock. You don't have to hide your emotions with me.'  
He nodded and they got in the car together. Molly unlocked her phone and looked at the texts she'd received over the past hours.  
Nothing new.

'Here's your smoothie.' she said, handed him a thermos. 'Sorry, couldn't find anything else.'

'It's fine.' He whispered and drank. 'It's really good, thank you.

Molly held his hand, and they sat in silence. 'I want to give you something.' Sherlock of the pocket of his coat he got a small box. 'Open it.'

'You keep getting me rings,' Molly smiled and opened it. It was a locket.

'No ring.'he smiled. 'Look inside of it.'

There was a picture of them inside, it was taken by some tourist in York.

'I love it.' She whispered and kissed him. 'I can't believe I am losing you.'

'You won't.' He promised.

The car arrived at the airport, and it stopped in front of the small plane. 'It's six am.' Molly whispered. '60 minutes left.'

'It will be okay, my dear.' He said. 'There are John and Mary.'

They arrived in another black car, it was one of Mycroft's. John and Mary got out, Mary was heavily pregnant, 7 months. 'Hello.'

'Hello.' Molly said, hugged Mary and John. 'I am glad you came.'

'I am glad too.' Sherlock said. Mycroft had arrived too. 'You will look after him for me, won't you?'

Mary smiled, kissed his cheek and hugged him. Molly felt jealous. 'Don't worry Sherlock, I'll keep him in trouble.'

'That's my girl.' He said. Sherlock turned to his brother. 'Since this is likely to be the last conversation I'll have with John Watson would you mind if we took a moment?'

Mycroft sighed and Mary and Molly walked with him to the other side of the jet.

'He isn't ready, is he?' Mycroft asked.

'Course not.' Molly said.

'Did he propose to you?' He said surprised, seeing her ring.

'No. It's just a ring to remember him.'

'Okay.' Mycroft said, not really believing her.

'I can't believe you let him go.' Mary said. 'You know he will die.'

Mycroft sighed. 'I know but the Prime Minister was stubborn. I couldn't convince him.'

'I wonder what Sherlock's telling John.' Mary said. 'Are you guessing what I am guessing.'

'I think so.' Mycroft said.

'Don't say it out loud.' Mary said.

'They are done.' Mycroft said. 'Let's go back.'

Sherlock had put on his gloves again and walked to the plane door.

'Sherlock.' Molly said and kissed him long and tenderly until Mycroft started clearing his throat repeatably.

'Goodbye.' He said. 'I love you.'

'I love you too, text me when you get there.' She whispered in his ear, holding back her tears. She turned around and went to John and Mary. Mycroft went back to his car. The Watsons and Molly watched the plane taking off. Molly cried, Mary hugged her. 'I can stay with you tonight if you want.'

'Yeah.' She whispered. Her phone rang. 'Hello?'

'Molly, it's Lestrade. Moriarty is back. He's on every screen in the country, we have no idea how to stop this. Do you have a clue where Sherlock is?'

'He's on a plane, exile, Greg.' She said. 'They told you that.'

'Oh, yes. Well, thanks.' He said and hung up.

'Who's that?' John asked.

'Greg. Moriarty is back, his face is on every screen in the country!'

Mary looked at John. 'But he's dead. I mean, you told me he was dead, Moriarty.'

'Absolutely. He blew his own brains out.'

'But Sherlock told us that, and we haven't seen a body.' Molly said.

'Well, if he is, he'd better wrap up warm. There's an East Wind coming.' Sherlock's plane had turned around and was approaching them and Mycroft's car was coming to their direction.

'The feared East Wind...' Molly mumbled. 'But this means he's not going to die.'

'Not any moment soon, but it's inevitable eventually.' Mary said.

The car stopped in front of them and Mycroft got out. 'Ms. Hooper, you need to come with me, just as Sherlock.' The plane landed, and Sherlock got out with his suitcase.

'Brother dear, how was exile?' Mycroft asked.

'Lovely, thank you.' He said. 'Did you miss me?' He asked Molly.

'Course I missed you. I believe we have some work to do.' She said. 'Greg called, I believe he needs us at the Yard.'

'Not only the Yard needs Sherlock right now.' Mycroft said. 'If Moriarty is truly back, we have a big problem.'

'You don't have a big problem, brother dear. I do.' Sherlock said. 'Let's go. I need to know everything about this.' He waved at John and Mary. 'I'll text you!'  
Within 45 minutes, they were back in London, at the Yard. The whole city was panicking. Greg too.

'And this is not even our division!'He said, his hands in the air. 'Again! We talked to Mycroft, they try to track down the signal but it's encrypted so it will take longer.'

'So what is exactly the point of me being here?' Sherlock said irritated.

'Well, we need to keep an eye on you. Moriarty probably wants his revenge. And you'll be the first on his list.' Lestrade said.

'Mm.' Sherlock replied. 'Can't I go back to Baker Street?'

'Only if I can find you some security, and I have to go too, I promised Mycroft to keep an eye on you. But right now I've got London freaking out, so no, Sherlock no.'  
Sherlock sighed and sat down on the couch in Lestrade's office. Molly joined him. 'I am so happy you didn't go.' She whispered, kissed him. She didn't care there were people, she only cared about him being back.

'Freak, did you yourself seriously get a girlfriend?' Donovan asked. Sherlock nodded, not paying much attention to her. 'Can't believe it. How can you like him?' She asked Molly. 'Thought you were smarter than that, dating our little psychopath.'

'Sally! Don't insult Sherlock or Ms. Hooper, please shut up and return to your work.'Greg said angrily.  
Donovan went, Greg sighed. 'Well, what can I do here?' Sherlock said.

'Dunno, update your blog or so. I brought my laptop, and yours is in your suitcase.' She said.

'Acceptable.' Sherlock said. 'If Moriarty is truly back, an Eastern Wind is coming for him.'

'Who?' Molly said.

'The Holmes' brothers.' Sherlock said. 'Mycroft is really pissed off.' He smiled.

'I can't wait to see that.' Molly answered.


	9. Chapter Nine

**CHAPTER NINE**  
  
Molly was tense and nervous, Sherlock realized. She didn't look up from her phone, she was busy texting. They had been at the Yard for about an hour now, and Moriarty was still on tv screens in the country.  
'Molly, are you okay? Can I have a word with you outside?' Lestrade asked.

'Yep.' She said and went with him. Lestrade closed the door to make sure Sherlock wasn't eavesdropping.

'So he's back. How are you feeling 'bout that?'

'Delighted, for starters.' She answered. 'I wasn't ready to let go, after two weeks. But what can I do for you?'

'Can you keep an eye on him, would ya?' He said. 'Just text me or Mycroft when he behaves differently or receives strange messages or when people come to Baker Street. Mycroft will screen them. It's all to keep him safe. With Moriarty out again we cannot take risk.'

'I understand.' She answered. 'I'll contact you if any of that happens. Has his face disappeared yet?'

'Almost, 60% of screens in the UK is Moriarty- free.' She nodded and went back inside. There was no sign of Sherlock. But a window was open and Molly saw a drain pipe. 'Bloody hell!' Lestrade said. 'He escaped through a window!'

'He used that drain pipe.' Molly said and got her jacket and purse. 'I have to go.'

On her way out, she rang Sherlock. 'Hello.' He said with his perfect baritone voice. 'Sherlock Holmes.'

'Hello, Sherlock Holmes. This is your girlfriend. Where on this bloody earth are ya?'

'221B, of course.' He sounded amused. 'There's security at the flat now, so I left.'It sounded almost logical. 'But love, you promised Greg and me you would stay.'

'Promises. I don't do promises except to you.' He said. 'You can come home.'

'Yeah sure.' She said. She was really pissed off. 'I am not sure if I can if you stay this stubborn, Sherlock. We try to protect you and if you do not trust your friends and get yourself in bloody danger again.'

'Molly, please. Come home.'he whispered. 'I beg you. You need to be safe and the only place where you'll be is 221B. Mycroft's car will be at the Yard in 5 minutes. Please talk to him.'

'Okay.' Molly agreed grumpy and hung up. But after two minutes, a black car arrived. Molly got in, but as soon as she closed the door, the car locked itself. Next to her sat Jim Moriarty.

'Hello, girlfriend.' he said smiling. 'It's been way too long.' Molly didn't say a thing, she was too shocked.

'Long time not seen eh, Jim? How was your holiday?' She asked, to distract them. Inside her pocket, she pushed the speed dial button on the second cell phone that was always in the pocket of her coat: the telephone she used for work. An old Nokia. And the thing started calling. It was calling Sherlock.

'Well, my holiday wasn't that much of a holiday, little Molly. Spent time in South-America, set up a new network. Ricardo, go!' He said to the driver.

'So Jim, what are you planning on doing now?'

He was occupied by his nails. 'Burning Sherlock, dunno. Playing with the ordinary boring people. Playing with Sherlock again, oh I've missed that little game of ours. You know Molly, faking a suicide isn't that hard, but Sherlock did it better.'

'But you died.'  
'I didn't die.' And then "Stayin' Alive" started playing. Moriarty sighed. 'Sorry, I have to take this.'

'It's okay.' She said.

'WHAT DO YOU SAY?' He yelled. 'I GAVE YOU ONE BLOODY TASK AND YOU SCREWED IT UP? AGAIN!' Moriarty shook his head. 'I give you one last chance and if you don't do it well this time, well, I make sure you family gets you back, beheaded and burned in a coffin.' Molly held her breath but Moriarty said only "bye" and put his phone away. 'Sorry for the wait.' He said.

'It's nothing. Please, you were talking about your fake suicide.'

'Indeed. I used to guns, put one in my mouth, pointed the other second gun to the ground and I fired with that one. There was a package of fake blood stitched into the collar of my coat. I looked really dead.' He smirked.  
Molly asked herself why she'd ever gone out with this man who was clearly insane. 'But unfortunately, my little servants didn't tell me Sherlock survived.I was already wondering what happened to my European network, but I was stuck in the jungle without a wifi signal. It was unbearable but lucky I am back. With a little drama of course. I am sure the Holmes' brothers are delighted to see me.'

'What are you going to do with me?' She asked insecurely.

'Oh sweetheart, I am going to drop you off at 221B just to show I do grant mercy. Not to Sherlock, but to my ex- girlfriend who is clearly his now.' Moriarty spotted the ring. 'It's a shame you and Tom broke up. He is such a nice guy. 221B .' Moriarty said and kissed her cheek. 'Until the next time, Molly Hooper. Don't forget to stay alive. It would be a shame to put you in a coffin.'

She got out as fast as she could and opened the front door. Sherlock stood in the entrance hall and hugged her. 'Oh, Molly. I was so scared.' He whispered. 'Come on, let's go upstairs.'

Mycroft and two policemen sat in their living room. 'Miss Hooper.' Mycroft said worriedly. 'Are you okay?'

'Yes, yes.' She said quickly. Anthea sat in the kitchen, typing on a very expensive laptop.

'Anthea, I need you to upgrade the security level of both Molly and Sherlock to the first level.'

'Of course.' she said.

Molly was shaking and a police officer gave her a blanket and a cuppa. 'Why do I've got a blanket?'

'Because you're in shock.' He answered.

'I must say, ms. Hooper, it was really smart of you to dial Sherlock. We were able to record the whole conversation, locate you and Moriarty. We followed his car and we have located Moriarty himself.'

Sherlock had casually wrapped his arm around her shoulder in comforting Molly. She sighed. 'I thought he was going to kill me.' She whispered.

'Unfortunately, you are still in danger, Ms. Hooper. Moriarty likes to play and chances are big he is about to strike again. He knows you are Mr. Holmes' pressure point and it's likely he will use it.'

'Meaning?'She said.

'Miss Hooper, you are smart enough to understand what that means. It means he will try to use you to get to Sherlock. Meaning there's a high risk of him hurting you, abusing you.'

Molly was scared now, she was not sure if Jim would ever hurt her - her being his ex- girlfriend Sherlock felt her fear. 'You are safe now, Molly. I won't let him hurt you.'

'Why did he decide to pick me up today?' She asked.

'Strategy.' Mycroft answered. 'He probably wanted us to know he's back for real and how he survived. Wanting to scare us. We can't do a thing if his steps are still legal. He didn't threaten you, only picked you up, and that's legal. He didn't force you to. You got in, probably because you thought it was my car, am I correct?'

'Yes, Mycroft.' She said. 'I want to fight him. I am not willing to let that man destroy my life again.'

'Then we must do our research. Ms. Hooper, you start in two days again at Barts, we have to find a solution for the security problem there. Everyone can get in, it's way too easy with the passes.'

'What can I do about it?'

'Well, just stay safe.' Mycroft said. 'Toby and Arthur stay with you today, and I will check in again tomorrow. I should lock the doors tonight. It's safer if you sleep in Sherlock's room tonight, ms. Hooper. Makes it easier to watch you.' Molly nodded.

'Bye, Mycroft.' Sherlock said fast, annoyed by his brother. He hated being watched all the time.

'Molly, can I speak to you privately?' He asked. 'Upstairs.'

'Yes.' She said and went with him.

'We will be safe, they aren't able to climb that high.' Sherlock said to the officers. 'Make yourself another cuppa or something.'

Molly went to her room with him and sat down on her bed while he closed the door carefully. 'Molly, I need you to tell me what Moriarty said, how he looked, how he approached you.'

'He was Moriarty: he wore a suit, he has only aged a little. He was polite, but even when I talked to him shortly before your fall he was always nice to me. His little  
ex-girlfriend.' Molly sighed.

'I am sorry,' Sherlock said. 'You didn't sign up for this when you started dating me.'

'Sweetheart, I know your past, I knew the risks. And I don't mind.' She placed her hand on his face. 'It will be okay. We're safe here.'

'I am afraid what he will do this time.' Sherlock whispered. 'I am afraid he will hurt you.'

'He won't hurt me.' She said. 'I promise. I can defend myself.'  
She placed her arms carefully around him in a hug. He hugged her back, carefully. 'What's wrong?' she whispered. 'Why are you so silent?'

'I am just...sad...' he answered.

'Sadness is only temporary, my love. Emotions come and go, you have to feel it, experience it. You can't numb it, Sherlock. Drugs will work for a while but they only come back more intense.'

'I can numb them, Molly.' Sherlock whispered. 'Solving cases. And there's so much history you don't know about, my dear. My addictions, my battles. I am not ready to tell yet.'

'That's okay.' she whispered. 'You don't have to share everything with me right now. I just want you to be safe.' He stood up. 'We have to go downstairs, otherwise, they'll get the wrong ideas.' He smiled.

'Like what?'Molly asked daring.  
'Like this..' He whispered and kissed her. They snogged for a few minutes.

'I could get used to this.' Molly whispered, giggled. She never giggled.

'Maybe.' He whispered.

'Maybe what?'

'Maybe this is forever.' Sherlock answered.

She sat up straighter. 'I am not sure if I want to live like this forever if the police stay at our flat all the time.'

'No, that's indeed not a good life. Let's go downstairs, entertain the officers.' he said smiling.

'Sounds like a good idea.' She mumbled.

OOoooOOOOOOoooOOO

Months passed without news. Mary gave birth to Elina and she and John were finally happy again. Anthea and Mycroft expected their first child and Molly did fine at work, Sherlock solved more cases and got more famous, it was a normal life.  
'We should do something fun.' Molly said.

'What do you mean? Fun?' He whispered. 'I don't do fun.'

'I know, I know, but we should go on holiday or something. It's almost Easter, I have a few days off, nothing bad will happen in three days off.'

'What about York?' Sherlock said.

'That would be nice, but I was thinking of a place we could disappear a bit. If we stay in England, Mycroft will have his men everywhere to protect us and I am growing tired of being protected all the time. I took self- defense classes and I know how to handle a gun. If Moriarty comes after us I can handle him.'

Sherlock smiled, trying to imagine the petite woman fighting off Moriarty. 'So what destination?'

'Amsterdam? Paris?' She said.

'Amsterdam?' He repeated smiling. 'What would we do in Amsterdam?'

'I have never been to Amsterdam and there are nice museums we can visit. There's a museum with only art of Van Gogh. I know you like Van Gogh.'

'Yeah, yeah.' He said. 'So Amsterdam. Three weeks away. Shall I take care of the trip?'

'If you want to.' Molly answered. 'I need to relax a bit. I've never been this busy, the people I've seen the past month were all murdered.'

'Moriarty?' Sherlock asked.

'Not only. You've seen these corpses! 80% of the corpses I perform autopsies on are evidence in your cases. There is a serial killer active in London right now. And his victims are women aged 20-40. He rapes them and kills them after.'

'What can we do?' Sherlock mumbled. 'We have several traps, but he didn't walk into one of those. I am concerned - a bit.' Molly kissed his forehead. 'Don't worry, love.  
It will be alright.'  
Sherlock sighed. 'Not sure.'

ooOOOOOOooooOOOOO

On the day they left for Amsterdam it was raining. Pouring. 'Not again.' Sherlock sighed but Molly was happy.

'It's Britain, come on Sherlock. We are all used to this.' Sherlock was still surprised how Molly could take so much on holiday, but Molly had assured him she all needed that stuff. She needed two coats and three pairs of jeans and three pairs of shoes. Molly had changed in the time they'd lived together. She was less insecure and her relationship with Sherlock had done great things for her self-esteem. She was happier, just like Sherlock. He realized only now he had been this miserable because he needed a little love in his life.

'Good morning Mr. Holmes and Ms. Hooper.' Their cabbie said. 'Welcome.'  
At that moment, the doors locked and the cabbie turned his face. 'I am sure you will enjoy your ride.' He laughed.

'Moriarty.' Sherlock growled.

'Did you miss me?' he answered. 'Cause I did miss you.'  
Sherlock had never seen Molly so terrified. And to be honest, he didn't know either what was coming.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: abuse

CHAPTER TEN  
Moriarty drove them to the airport where they got blindfolded and put into separate cars. Molly was scared to death; this was Moriarty's revenge and chances were big she wouldn't make it out alive. Moriarty's way of destroying Sherlock was by killing the most important person in his life and letting his grief kill him. It was a slower and more cruel death than just shooting him. His guilt would eat him alive.  
'My dearest Molly, you are lucky.' Moriarty said.

'Why?' She whispered.

'Because I am coming with you!' He sang. 'Sure you will like the spot we're going to stay the next couple of days.' Molly decided to ignore him.

He injected something in her bloodstream. 'What is this?!' She said.

'Hush now, Molly and sleep.' Moriarty whispered while her eyes shut slowly.

OOoooOOOOOOoooo

Sherlock was handcuffed and put on one of Moriarty's private planes. They'd given him something too that made him weaker, his body didn't listen to him anymore.  
'Where am I going?' He asked the guard.

'Like I am going to tell you, Mr. Holmes.' He said. 'We are going to bring you somewhere far away from your girlfriend.'  
Sherlock knew he couldn't do much more than waiting and being silent. Moriarty wanted his revenge and it seemed like he was getting it. There was no one who could save them now. No Mycroft, no MI6. He had to figure this out on his own.

oooOOOOOOooooOOOOO

Molly woke up alone without handcuffs and a blindfold. She was locked in a solitary cell, something she remembered from her childhood. Her grandfather had been a psychiatrist and Molly came one or twice with him to see the treatment center where he worked. She ran to the door and tried to open it.  
'LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT! She yelled.

'Sssh, my dearest Molly.' Moriarty's voice looked up, there were speakers attached to the ceiling. 'You are mine now.'

'Never!' She replied. 'I am an independent woman. You will never own me.'

He laughed cruel. 'Sweetheart, we have much work to do.'

OOooooOOOOOOooooo

'Mr. Homes, get up!' The guard said. 'We have arrived.'

'Where exactly?' Sherlock asked.

'Kao Island. Mr. Moriarty owns it.'The guard answered.  
Sherlock's mind was searching in his mind palace on information on Kao Island. It was at least 16.500 km away from London, 22 hours flying.  
There were a few possibilities now:  
1\. Molly was also on this island, and they'd told her that Sherlock was also far away  
2\. Sherlock and Molly were indeed separated and she was still in England.  
3\. He was dreaming and this was the afterlife.  
Possibility 3 was not very likely so he went with 2. 'What are we going to do there?'

'Oh, don't worry.' The Guard said and put some towels on Sherlock's face.

'What?' He tried to yell. The guard poured water over his face. It felt like Sherlock was drowning. He tried to scream but he couldn't. They tricked his mind into thinking he was drowning, dying. After a few seconds the guard took the towel of his face.

'This is your room, enjoy your stay, Mr. Homes.'  
He left Sherlock, heavily breathing. The room had large windows and Sherlock could see the blue magnificent sea. This was definitely not Amsterdam.

OOOooooOOOOOOOooo

'Did you sleep well, Molly?' Moriarty asked. Molly opened her eyes, haunted.

'No.' She said. 'You drugged me!'

'Course I did. Otherwise I couldn't put you on a plane and bring you here.' Moriarty said. 'Island of Kao. Near Fiji.'

'I slept for 22 hours?' She said.

'Yep.' Moriarty answered. 'It's the matter of a good sedative.'

'Where's Sherlock?' Molly asked.

'Far, far away. We brought him to my house in the north of Sweden. You will not see him ever again, Molly Hooper.'  
Did Moriarty lie? That was the question. Living with Sherlock had made Molly more suspicious. 'So what are we going to do, then?' She asked.

'You're on holiday after all.' Moriarty said. 'You made a few mistakes, Molly, and we have to punish you for those.' He got a knife out and ripped the sleeves of her shirt open and cut her skin. It started bleeding.

'Stop it! Stop it!' Molly begged.

The cuts weren't heavily breathing, so she wouldn't go into shock. He left her alone. Molly found a blanket, ripped apart and bandaged her wounds. The room was a sort of studio with a kitchen and bedroom and bathroom. She stopped the bleeding and tried to go back to sleep. She didn't have much of another choice.

OOOooooOOOOOoooOOO

Sherlock's torture didn't stop. They tricked his mind into thinking he was drowning, they ripped his skin open, also the old scars on his back. Sherlock was in greater physical and mental pain than he'd ever been before but he knew he had to stay strong. For Molly. Thinking of Molly kept him sane.  
Time passed slowly, every second seemed longer than the past one. Sherlock counted the seconds, the minutes, the hours. He saw a pattern. Every 3 hours, a guard came in and tortured him for 15 minutes, then he would leave. This happened 24 times. For 360 minutes, Sherlock was tortured. What bothered him the most was the fact that Mycroft hadn't found him yet. Or maybe he'd found Molly already and wasn't able to locate him. He was too weak to move.  
He didn't worry about himself anymore, only about Molly. Molly didn't leave his thoughts. And Sherlock didn't leave Molly's.

OOOooooOOOOooooOOO

'Where the hell is my brother!' Mycroft said angry. 'He can't have disappeared!'

'He has, darling. And not only him, also that little girlfriend of his. We called him, texted him, talked to Mrs. Hudson, Mr. Watson and to the hotel he was supposed to stay. No one has seen him and we tried to trace the cab back, but the cab he took isn't an official one.'

'Then something has happened with the car. Trace the car back, Anthea and try to find it on the CCTV footage we have. I have a feeling this won't have a happy end.'

'Moriarty?'

'Moriarty.'

OOOooooOOOOoooOOOOO

'I have to keep going.' Molly kept telling herself every single time Moriarty hit or cut her. He did the torturing himself and enjoyed it. But he didn't rape her and she was relieved that hadn't happened. She had trashed the whole room, searching for a mobile device or laptop or something she could use to escape.

'We're letting you go.' Moriarty announced on day six. He grabbed her arm and took her to the helicopter platform on the roof of his house. 'Here's a helicopter, have fun.' He pushed her in the helicopter and shut the door. 'Bye, bye Molly Hooper.'

She started the helicopter and tried to fly it. She had flown a helicopter once before and this one was way more complex. She took off but five minutes after she saw the fuel was running low. She wouldn't make it to Fiji with this helicopter. And maybe that's what-what Moriarty wanted. It would kill her. Molly calculated the distance and decided to take off, to the west.  
'Hello, this is Molly Hooper. I am flying a helicopter with almost no fuel left. What should I do?'

'Keep flying, Ms. Hooper. We're trying to figure something out.' The voice said over the radio.  
Molly didn't know if she was relieved or terrified now she was on the run again.

'Miss, we are going to send another helicopter that will get you. We need you here at the airport.'  
Within five minutes, another helicopter came that rescued Molly and her police was waiting for them to land, the pilot told her. They needed her.

'Welcome to Fiji, ms. Hooper.' The cop said to her. 'We are very happy to have found you.'

'Were people looking for me, then?' Molly asked. The other copper carried the luggage out of her helicopter. 'Are these your suitcases?'

'I don't know,' She said, not looking at them. 'The pink one with the black handbag, yeah?'

'Miss Hooper, do you know you're put on the top- secret missing people list?'

'No.' She answered.

'Your wounds require medical attention. But we have to call the person who put you and your boyfriend on that list first. You are safe now.'

'And who is that person?' She asked.

'Mr. Mycroft Holmes.'  
Molly realized they weren't in a little trouble, they were in the biggest trouble.

OOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOo

'We let your little girlfriend go, Sherlock.' The guard said happily. 'In a helicopter with only a little fuel.'

'Is she alive?' Sherlock asked scared.

'We have no idea.' The guard said. 'It doesn't matter that much.'

'It does to me!' Sherlock yelled. 'You are going to tell me if she's alive or not and if she's safe.' He hit the guard and took his gun. 'NOW!'

'She's in Fiji.' The guard said nervously. 'We think she's dead.'

'I need to go.' Sherlock said and hit the man hard. He had observed the room, the parts of the house he'd seen outside his window. And the only way he could escape was breaking the window. So Sherlock broke the window glass and started running. He hit guards, fired a shot in the air and made it to the small harbor.

'Sherlock, you are disappointing me.' A voice from behind said.

'Oh yes?' He replied while turning slowly on his heels, facing this person.

'Of course! You always try to get out, to escape.' Jim Moriarty said. 'I mean, I tried my best but you clearly don't like it! So sad.'

'Can I just go?' Sherlock asked. 'I am kind of done with all this and I need to find Molly.'

'Molly, Molly, Molly. Poor little Molly Hooper!' Moriarty said brutally smiling. 'I'd almost forgotten about her; my ex. But I'd never thought you were able of loving.' Sherlock pointed the gun at Moriarty. 'You let her go.'

'I did.' Moriarty said. 'Safe at a morgue in Fiji. Your brother put Ms. Hooper and you on a list of very important missing people. Coppers all over the world are looking out for you. But lucky for me here aren't any coppers.'

'So?'

'I can burn the hell out of you and no one will notice.'

'Molly will. Mycroft will.' He said pointing the gun at Moriarty.

'Yeah, they think you're in Sweden. Molly is dead, Sherlock. Dead. No one will notice, dear Sherlock. I suggest you put that toy of yours away now before you hurt yourself.'

'Molly is not dead. And I won't, and I know this answer has already crossed your mind.' He answered calmly and saw that Moriarty wasn't carrying a weapon himself so he shot him in the leg. Moriarty cried out of pain but in those few seconds, Sherlock ran away and got on the first boat he saw. Way too fast, he went away. He had to go in Western direction to go to an island. Moriarty didn't come after him. Maybe he knew Sherlock didn't stand a chance sailing all alone on a sea he'd never sailed on before in his state.  
Sherlock had lost weight, his thin frame almost too thin, and he was covered in cuts and bruises. Moriarty's torture wasn't only physical, it was also mental. Tricking him into believing he was nothing, that he should jump off a building again, that he should die and Molly never truly loved him. It destroyed his walls. It destroyed his self- esteem. And that was exactly what Moriarty wanted.  
Causing Sherlock's mental death.


	11. Chapter 11

'There's someone on the phone for you, miss.' The cop said. Molly had been at the police station for hours now, being questioned over and over again. She sighed and took it.  
'Molly Hooper.'

'Ms. Hooper, finally. I have been trying to get through the last few hours.' Molly sighed. Mycroft of course.

'So what?'

'We've found Sherlock.' Mycroft said.

'Is he...' Molly was very anxious now.  
'We found him, all skin and bones, on a boat. He was passed out, lost almost his pulse. He's in the hospital now, in Suva, the capital.' Mycroft said. 'Moriarty isn't on the island anymore, but he's on Interpol's list now and people are looking out for him everywhere around the world. Kidnapping my brother and his girlfriend isn't something that will go unnoticed. Especially not by me'

'Can I see him?' Molly asked.

'No, he's on the ICU, they don't even let me see him.'

'Where are you?'

'Downstairs, in the waiting room. I happened to be in the area. Can you come downstairs?'

'Have to ask, but I think so.' Molly gave the phone back and asked to go downstairs. They let her go.

Mycroft sat downstairs wearing a polo, casual trousers and loafers. Molly had to get used to this type of Mycroft, way more casual without his umbrella. He stood up and shook her hand. 'You look horrible.'

'Thank you.' They'd given Molly a long dress and bandaged her wounds. 'I am glad you're here.' she said.

'Well, someone must look after the two of you before you run off again.' Mycroft said. 'You're on the highest level of security now.'

'We are not going to run off.' Molly said indignantly. 'I have to go back to work.'

'No, you don't, Moriarty threatened you, you need to go to a safe house.' Mycroft's phone buzzed. 'Ah, he's woken up. We can go. Can you walk?'

'Not really, there's something wrong with my ankle, it's probably broken.' Molly answered.  
Mycroft stood up. 'May I?'  
Molly nodded and Mycroft carried her downstairs to the hospital was half an hour away and Molly was exhausted. She'd barely slept the past days.

OOoooOOOOOOoooo

'Molly, I got you a wheelchair.' A nurse helped Molly in the wheelchair and Mycroft pushed it to the ICU unit. Sherlock had his own private room and lay down in bed, tubes in his nose to help him breathing. His eyelids fluttered like he was dreaming. Mycroft parked the chair next to Sherlock's bed.

'I'll be waiting outside, need to have a word with his doctor.' Molly nodded and reached for Sherlock's hand.

'Hello.' she whispered. His eyes opened and he smiled a big bright smile, a smile he didn't smile often.

'Molly...'

'I'm right here, love. You're safe.' She whispered, a teardrop running down her cheek.

'They told me you were were you?' He whispered.

'No sweetheart. I am alive. I was at Moriarty's house on Kao Island. I escaped, got questioned by the police. Mycroft brought me here.'

'Great.' He sighed.

'Hey, be happy Mycroft was even worried. He could have let you die but instead, he put us on the international most wanted list.'

'Not necessary.' Sherlock mumbled. 'When you can breathe on your own, we're going back to England, to a safe house.' She answered.

'A SAFE HOUSE?' Sherlock said and sat up straight. 'Sst, calm down, lie down, Sherlock. We aren't safe, and you know it. I need to keep you safe, please, do this for me.'

'Fine.' He answered grumpily.

'Are you Mrs. Holmes?' A nurse asked.

Molly nodded. 'Yes, why?'

'You can stay with him here tonight. You were in need of medical attention, right?'

'It's my ankle,' she answered. The nurse examined it.  
'Heavily bruised, Mrs. Holmes. I'll bandage it, it won't have a damaging outwork on the long term.'

'I know, I'm a doctor too.'Molly said. 'Pathologist.'

'Aha. I will get your brother, Mr. Holmes.' The nurse said and left.

'Mycroft.' Sherlock sighed. 'I don't want to see him.'

'Hey, he saved you.' Molly said. 'Be nice, please.' and kissed Sherlock's cheek.

'Brother dear, we'll get you transferred to a hospital home as soon as possible.' Mycroft said. 'The medical facilities are much better home.'

'They said chances are big I will be able to breathe on my own tomorrow.' Sherlock said. 'They will move me to an usual unit.'

'Great.' Mycroft said not enthusiastic or relieved. 'I am going to get some coffee, you will stay here, Molly?'

'Yes.' She answered. 'Can you get me some tea?'

'Of course.' Mycroft said and left them.

'He was worried about you, Sherlock.' Molly said.

'It's only because of Mummy. She would kill him if he'd let me get killed.'

'Don't talk, try to sleep, Sherlock.' She whispered. 'Sleep will heal you.'

OOoooooOOOOOOooooOOO

Sherlock's tubes were removed the next morning and they left at 10 am in some fancy plane. They landed at Heathrow Airport and were directly moved to their new safe house. The cottage wasn't that bad, but there wasn't any wifi so Sherlock couldn't check his website, something that annoyed him. He was more bored than ever and complained about it all the time. Molly felt hurt but didn't say a thing.  
'I am bored, Molly. I. Am. Bored.' Sherlock said on day ten after he'd made a remarkably fast recovery.

'I am here to entertain you. Why the hell do you take it out on me, Sherlock Holmes? I try my best.'  
He stood up and pinned her against the wall. 'Well, then we should find something that doesn't bore us.' He snogged her and she enjoyed it, kissed his neck and started to unbutton his shirt.  
'I want you.' She whispered in his ear. He unzipped her dress and she wrapped her legs around his hips. Her hands went to his pants, trying to pull them down. Then he stopped.

'We can't go further.'

'Why?'  
'I can't. I want to wait until we get married.' He whispered in her ear.

'Why?' She repeated, out of breath.

'Because I just can't.' He said. 'I am sorry.'  
She shook her head, feeling rejected. She tried to hide her tears.

'Sweetheart, it's not that I don't want you, Molly, because I really do. I just can't. I am still scarred. I need time.'

'Why marriage?'

'It feels better, purer. I already slipped once, I can't do it twice.'

'Who was the first one?' Molly asked, her eyes filled with tears.

'Irene Adler.'

Molly was furious. 'So you can have sex with that woman but not with me! I am your girlfriend!'

'She drugged me, I don't remember much of it.' Sherlock confessed.

'I am done.' Molly said and put her dress back on and grabbed her bag and coat and left. 'Molly you can't! Moriarty -' Sherlock said.

'Isn't here.' She spat. 'I am going out.'

OOooooOOOOoooOOOOOO

The wind was howling outside, and it was cold - even though it was May it was still typical UK weather. She got the car keys out of her bag and drove away to the village. There was one pub open, so Molly ordered herself a drink or three. She felt the feelings slowly going away.

'You shouldn't be here out on your own, Molly.' A voice said. She turned around.

'Why Mycroft?' She spat. 'It's not like I am so worthy. And when did we go from Ms. Hooper to Molly?'

He sat next to her. 'One white wine, please.' He ordered and turned to her. 'Why have you left the house?'

'Sherlock and I had a fight.'she confessed.

'Yes, I know that. He contacted me.' Mycroft said. 'A fight about sex, not the thing I had imagined you would fight over, Molly.'

'So what?' She snapped. 'I am a human, I crave affection. It's not my fault.'

'I am not saying it is your mistake, ms. Hooper. I am only saying my brother is someone with an... extended user guide. I do hope you two discuss all of this instead of texting me to get the other back when they've run off.'

'I am not running off!' Molly said. ' I just needed a time- out. I know he finds it hard to speak out his feelings, you know, to do things normal couples do.'

'You are the first, Molly. You should be praised instead of envied. I am going to drive you home.'

'I need another drink to face him.'

'Molly, your muscles aren't functioning properly already. I seriously doubt another drink will help.' Mycroft said. 'Do you have your car keys?'

'Yes.' She answered and handed them over. It was pouring outside and the wind was howling. A storm was coming. And secretly she was relieved she didn't have to drive. Mycroft didn't say another word and drove way to fast to the cottage. The lights were turned off.

OOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOOOO

Sherlock felt horrible, he felt very guilty rejecting Molly's love only because he was ashamed of his own body. The abuse hadn't made it prettier and he was afraid Molly would be scared because of the several scars from his past, the drug scars, the scars from the days filled with self-hatred. He loved her but he had known he was not the having casual sex person. He went to bed, to read a little bit more.

Molly had been gone for 2 hours and she still hadn't texted, and he knew she would drink, probably a lot. Around 11, the door of the cottage opened and he heard two people coming in. His reflexes were faster, he felt the adrenaline and holding a gun he felt much safer.  
'Sherlock? Brother dear, where are you?' It was a luckily a familiar voice, Sherlock sighed of relief. 'Bedroom.'  
Mycroft carried an unconscious Molly.  
'Hello, Sherlock. She has had a little bit too much to drink.' He lay Molly on her bed.  
'She was really upset, Sherlock. You should think your actions through. She is insecure, brother. Talk to her tomorrow, I will stop by to give some updates. Sleep well, brother dear.'

Sherlock couldn't sleep, mostly because his mind was too active and Molly kept mumbling in her sleep. It was actually quite educating because he heard her talking about the things she loved and hated about it. He made a mental note in her file so he could work on his unappreciated behavior. It was a little bit heartbreaking to see that Molly turned this fast to alcohol, but it was understandable after everything they'd been through.  
He got a notebook out and looked through his last notes. How could he not have foreseen this? Why did Moriarty decide to kidnap them - doing something actually illegal? Why would he risk it all? Sherlock thought all night about theories but none of them made actual sense.  
Molly cried while she slept, she screamed. And Sherlock felt guilty. Guilt was a powerful feeling, He made her breakfast (this time it didn't burn) and got her favorite newspaper.  
Mycroft sat in the living room when he returned at seven. 'Good morning.'  
'Mycroft. How are you?'

'We found out we're having a baby girl.' He said happily.

'Congratulations.' Sherlock replied, trying to sound happy. 'Do you have news on Moriarty?'

'He left his diary inside his house. Quite useful but he kept his biggest secrets locked up inside a vault deep inside his mind. We have no idea what his next move will be.'

'He will try to burn me.' Sherlock said. 'Again.'

'Moriarty won't force you into suicide again.' Mycroft said.

'He will take all his anger out on Molly. I suppose you know about her mother? My only guess is that he seeks revenge for his father's death.'

'I was exactly thinking the same.' Mycroft said. The shower got turned on, Molly was awake. 'Have you thought about what you are going say to her?'

'Explain it.' Sherlock said. 'She can't see my body, it's broken and damaged. She will be disgusted when she sees the scars.'

'She won't, Sherlock. If she loves you, she won't.' Mycroft said. 'I'll make the two of you some tea.' A few minutes later, the shower stopped and Molly, dressed in jeans and a tee.

'Morning, Molly. I am glad to see you.' Mycroft said. 'You look better than last night.'

'Oh, that was you? I couldn't remember who drove me home.' Molly drank some of her tea. 'It's a bit much. And I have a headache.' Molly mumbled. 'Can you please get me some water?'

'Your wish is my demand.' Sherlock said automatically and handed her a glass. 'Are you okay?'

'Hungover for starters.' She whispered.

'I made you breakfast.' He answered.

'Okay.' She said. 'Molly, I think we have to talk about last night.' Sherlock said.

'I think that too. Excellent idea.' Mycroft said.

'Shut up.' Molly said irritated.

'Maybe it's better to leave, Mycroft. I'm sure Anthea would want you home now she has such horrible nausea.'

Mycroft sighed. 'I am not even going to ask how you know it. Phone me later.'

'I won't.' Sherlock promised. 'Go. Now.'

Mycroft took off in silence. Molly sat down uncomfortable.

'What do you want to discuss, Sherlock?'

'Us.' He said. She sat down with crossed legs on the couch.

'So what?' She said stubbornly. 'You don't want to have sex with me.I don't know what we have to discuss.'

Sherlock crossed his legs. 'We have to discuss things. About me and my past.'

'I know your past.' Molly snapped. 'You told me.'

'Marriage isn't the reason, it are my scars. I am afraid you won't love me when you see my scars.' Molly sat straighter, the look on her face changed.

'What... what scars?'

'Over the years, a lot has happened. I was bullied, you know that. But the bullying changed from calling me names to physical abuse. Hitting, and a few times, they cut me with a knife. And scars caused by self-hate. And there... There also are scars from my two-year exile. I was heavily tortured then.'

'I am used to seeing scars, Sherlock.' Molly said. 'I won't judge.'  
Sherlock sighed relieved. 'I was afraid that you wouldn't want me anymore because my body is covered with scars and it's harmed.'

'I love you!' Molly said. 'I LOVE you William Sherlock Scott Holmes! Why can't you believe me?' Sherlock had a shocked expression on his face. 'Don't be this shocked, I've told you this, at least, thousand times.'

'But now it makes much more sense, it's not normal. Someone loves me.' He whispered and kissed her. 'I love you.'

'I believe Mycroft will be satisfied.' Molly smiled.

'It was about time.'Mycroft said, coming in.

'Knock before you walk in, brother.' Sherlock said. 'You are invading our privacy.'

'It's important. I was halfway home when I received a call: Moriarty is arrested. You can leave the safe house now and return to London. You will get security, but you won't have to stay in a safe house anymore.'  
'I am too hangover to pack.' Molly decicded, playing damsel in distress. 'Can you do that?'  
'Yes.' Sherlock answered simply. 'Can I drive us home on our own?'

Mycroft nodded. 'But lock your car. I have to go now, I am late for a meeting. Morning.'

'We will.' Molly promised. 'Morning.' As soon Mycroft was out of the room, Molly kissed Sherlock again, his arms wrapped around him.

'Finally back to Baker Street.' She whispered.

'The game is on.' He answered.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**  
When they left the cottage, the sun was out and shining. Molly was absent and silent, probably due to the hungover. She was sound asleep in the car while he drove. Mycroft was backing them up at home. As soon as they were home, Molly decided they needed groceries and she went out again. Sherlock wasn't sure if she could handle that hangover on her own, but let her go anyway. Instead, he talked to Mrs. Hudson - the woman was overjoyed Sherlock and Molly had returned safely. He unpacked their suitcases, still wondering why Molly would take so many clothes with her as he found a package. A present, fully wrapped. A card was attached to it.

_My dearest Sherlock,_

_Happy Easter! I know it's not common to give each other something other than chocolate eggs, but when I found it I thought immediately of you. I hope you like it, my love._

_I love you._

_Kisses,_

_Your Molly_

He unwrapped the package, too curious. It was a dark blue jumper with magnifying glasses all over it. 'Sherlock!' Molly said, coming home. 'Where are you?'

She opened the door and saw him sitting with the jumper in his hands. 'Sherlock!'

'Molls - I didn't mean-' he stumbled. 'I mean, I am sorry.'

Molly chuckled. 'Don't be. You're way too curious. Do you like it?' She sat down next to him. 'Try it on, I still have the receipt in case it's the wrong size.'

Sherlock took his jacket off and put the jumper on. It was a bit long but the right size. She was so happy. 'I love it!' She said smiling. 'It really suits you.'

He was not so sure he liked it - it was too different from his normal "uniform" (his suit) but he decided he would wear it for Molly. 'It's nice.' He answered and kissed Molly passionately. 'Thank you, sweetheart. Are we good?'

'Yes, we're good.' She answered. 'And you haven't seen the best yet.' She opened her closet and showed him an identical jumper, only in light blue.' She was so adorable, Sherlock laughed and lifted her.

'I love you, Molly Hooper.'

She kissed him. 'I am so glad you like it. Now we can wear them together!'

He smiled; she was sweet. But if he would wear a magnifying glass jumper to a case John and Lestrade would never shut up about it. But what did their opinions matter? He got it from the woman he loved and she'd picked it out for him with love.

'Need to check my inbox, love. Maybe there is some interesting case for me to solve.'

'They have given me a week off at work, but I am going to talk to a therapist today.'

'Why?' Sherlock asked.

'Because I can't sleep without alcohol or sleeping pills and I have nightmares and I am afraid. Even now.'she answered. 'Mycroft said it could be PTSD.'

Sherlock searched his mind palace for information on PTSD and he found what we needed. A psychological disorder after a traumatic experience like kidnapping, war, rape or endless years of bullying. And Molly fitted perfect into the picture. 'I think he may be right. It's good to talk about it, see if you have it processed or not. We can better talk about it now than in a few months when it's too late. I was able to put everything away in my mind palace, a technique I learned years ago. Untie the emotions and put each of them in a cupboard. I can calm down that way and process everything. But I should have seen it, I am sorry Molly. I had trouble sleeping myself as you know. I have taken sleeping pills the last few days.' The great Sherlock Holmes, not noticing his girlfriend was struggling. There was something really wrong.

'It's fine, Sherlock. Don't worry about it, Mycroft said I would be healed pretty quickly.'

He placed a kiss on her head. 'I hope so.'

Apparently had Mycroft called John because 50 minutes after their arrival at 221B, the Watsons visited with the little Elina - Sherlock and Molly's goddaughter- she was four months old and Sherlock and Molly babysat at least once a week. Sherlock loved the girl like she was his own daughter. It made him think about a future with Molly- perfect kids running around with his curls and her eyes, the most gifted kids in England. It was still a bit early to talk about that, they had to pick themselves up again now Moriarty had broken them.

Mary hugged the two of them and did only ask a little, knowing how they felt as she had been in the same position years ago when she worked in America. She knew how it felt to be traumatized, to be locked up and had to free yourself.

John, on the other hand, kept talking and asking questions and more questions but they didn't give very satisfying answers.

'Greg phoned me about a murder he is investigating since he couldn't call you. I emailed you the files, you really should look into them - it's very interesting. 5 women have gone missing the past week, 2 has been found dead. Their throats cut and wounds all over their bodies. They were raped and then murdered.'

'Is there a connection between the victims?' Sherlock asked.

'Yes. They were all prostitutes.'John answered. 'It's like Jack The Ripper murders.'

Sherlock smiled. 'Finally some fun. I love serial killers, but not more than I love you, Molls.'

'Go live your dream, Sherlock.' Molly answered. 'I need to go, see the therapist Mycroft recommended.'

She said goodbye and took off.

ooOOOOOoooOOOOoooo

'Are you two okay?' Mary asked. 'She seems really tired and upset.'

Sherlock sighed. 'We had a fight last night. And she is traumatized.'

'Not strange,' Mary said. 'Everyone would be traumatized after this.'

'You're right.' Sherlock answered. His phone buzzed.

**Let's have dinner without the "extra". I don't take no for an answer. I will meet both you and Molly tonight at Trafalgar Square at 19:45 tonight. -IA**

'Oh, not now!' He growled.

'What?' John said.

'The Woman.' Sherlock answered. 'She stopped by last November and shook things up a bit. And now she wants to dine with Molly and me.'

'Well, go.' Mary said. 'Could be nice.'

'You don't know her like we do, Mary. She wants something from me.' Sherlock said darkly.

'Or she wants to play matchmaker.' John suggested.

'I don't think so.' Sherlock replied. 'Her movements are unknown to all.'

OOOooooOOOOOOoooo

In the meantime, Molly was visiting her therapist. 'Take a deep breath.' The woman said. 'Recall the situation, Molly. You are held hostage and they are beating you, you are scared to death. Can you see it? Nod when you're ready.' Molly nodded. 'Follow my fingers.'

She followed the fingers of the therapist, moving from and to her head, around 40 times. 'can you feel tension or pain somewhere in your body?'

'Not really.' Molly answered.

'How believable is the thought "I am able to defend myself" on a scale from 1 till 7?'

'A 6.' Molly said. 'I almost fully believe it.'

'Are you feeling calmer?' The therapist asked.

'Yes.' Molly answered. 'I feel calm.'

'Okay. That's it for today. Breathe.' Her therapist told her. 'How are you feeling?'

'Not really good.' She confessed. 'Emotional.'

'That will pass, but I suggest you stay with someone tonight. Do you have someone living with you?'

'Yes, my boyfriend.'

'Talk to him about it. I will see you next week again, same time. In the meantime, try the sleeping pills I suggested.'

'Thank you.' Molly said. 'I will. Goodbye.'

She drove herself back but felt like crying. Re- experiencing all of it was not pleasant. She needed Sherlock, a cuddle. She parked the car in front of 221B and climbed up the stairs. Sherlock sat in his chair but stood up when he saw Molly. He saw immediately what was wrong - Molly was grateful for his deduction skills for once- and hugged her. She broke down. 'Oh, sweetheart.' He whispered in her ear. 'Can you tell me what is wrong?'

'Not yet.' She mumbled.

'Whenever you are ready.' He whispered back. She kept sobbing and he just hold her and whispered sweet words in her ear. Molly was grateful.

OOoooooOOOOOOooo

They arrived at Trafalgar Square at 19:45. After Molly's last experience with the Woman, she was very hesitant to go, but Irene Adler didn't take no for an answer anymore and Molly really didn't want to know what would happen if she would ignore Irene.  
A car stopped in front of them and Irene Adler herself got out, wearing a dazzling green cocktail dress. 'Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Holmes. Get in the car.'

'So, how are you doing?' Irene asked in the car.

'Where are we going?' Molly asked.

'My favorite restaurant, it's near.' Irene said. 'My home.'

'And you're driving us because you don't want us to know where you live.' Sherlock deduced. 'Still fearing for your safety.'

'Nice deduction, Mr. Holmes.' Irene said. 'But I understood you've gone into hiding for a while.'

'Only for a week.' Molly said. 'Until Moriarty was caught.'

'Yes, Mycroft told me about it. Traumatic.'

The car parked in front of a small house, somewhere in the north of London. Irene got out and opened the front door. 'Please, come in.'

'I have information.' She said during the main course. 'And I want to make a deal.' Irene's husband Mark wasn't surprised - they had clearly spoken this through. Their daughter Chloe was upstairs, sleeping.

'Information about what?' Sherlock asked.

'About Jim Moriarty. I offer you information that can make him go down for a very long time. And this time, he can't blackmail the jury.'

'Price?' Molly asked. Irene smiled mysteriously.

'A day with your boyfriend. Just a brunch, an afternoon in the British museum and after, the four of us - Sherlock, you, me and my husband- will have dinner at 221B.'

Sherlock looked at Molly. She didn't want it.  
 _She probably thinks the Woman will tie me up and slap my face instead of an afternoon at the British Museum. It's jealousy. Very woman-ish._  
 _It means she loves you, idiot! She's jealous of The Woman because she loves you!"  
_ He felt special. But he needed that information.

'I am sorry, Molly.' He said. 'I agree with this deal.'

'I need to smoke, sorry. Sherlock, with me.' Molly said fast and got her purse and their coats.

'Of course.' Irene said, hard to ignore the fact her guests were acting very impolite; she opened the door to the garden. '5 minutes.'

Sherlock shut the door behind them, they turned their backs to the house. Molly lighted two cigs and gave one to Sherlock.

'What the hell?' She said. 'I will need new therapy for this trauma, Sherlock.'

'You signed up for this.' He answered. 'I have to get that information.'

'If she has it, Mycroft can get it too!' Molly snapped. 'Let go!'

'I can't.' He answered calmly. 'Molly, we must win this time. If Moriarty doesn't end up in prison, he will target and target us again and again and again.'

'Like his network won't kill us because we're the reason their boss ended up in prison.' She replied, inhaling the smoke. 'I am not ready to run again.' A teardrop ran down her face.

Sherlock got overwhelmed by emotions. Guilt, heartbreak, sadness. He dropped his cigarette, snuffed it out with his heel and wrapped his arms around Molly who was desperately holding on to her cigarette and fast inhaling and exhaling the smoke. 'We can leave, sweetheart.' He whispered.

'Really?'

'I think you need something else.' He said. 'Name it.' He wasn't really sure what she needed- things he'd read about in books popped up in his hand: maybe she was on her period and needed cookies and hot chocolate or a hug or a puppy. Maybe he should buy her a new cat. A small one.

'I need to go.' She whispered. 'I can't look her in the eye. She is stronger than I am and she knows it. She is in a much more powerful position.' Molly wiped her tears away. 'I understand your choice.'

She opened the door, went inside without a word and left.

Irene and Mark were surprised. Sherlock sat down and finished his meal. There was noise, much noise on the street and the doorbell rang. Irene opened the door and came back with Mycroft Holmes. 'I need you to come with me, Sherlock. It's important.'

Good.' Sherlock said. 'Since my girlfriend is upset and left and my brother needs me for the first time in forever, I am leaving. Goodnight.'

Outside on the street was a helicopter parked. 'It's very important Sherlock.' Mycroft said nervously. Sherlock looked at him:

_Simple trousers with dress shirt: folds - dressed in a hurry_

_Shaking hands - nervous, is in need of a cigarette_

_Something is very wrong: phone is buzzing and he ignores it_

_Lipstick on his cheek: Anthea kissed him goodbye and he didn't care to wipe it off_

_Wearing dad's old watch - feeling sentimental_

_Wearing the coat he bought with dad._

_He is wearing a lot of stuff owned or bought by dad. Conclusion: sentiment got the better of him and there is something wrong with Dad._

_There is something wrong with Dad._

'What's wrong with Dad?' Sherlock asked.

'Later.' Mycroft said hurriedly. 'We need to go.'

OOooooOOOOOoooooo

Molly sat alone in a cab, Face- Timing with Mary. 'I can't believe he did that.' Molly said.

'But sweetheart, if it was you, you'd done the same for him to keep him safe.' Mary looked behind her, vague crying in the background. 'Elina is awake. Again.' She sighed. 'Wait for a sec.'

She stood up and a few seconds later, Mary returned with a crying Elina. 'I wish John was here. She sleeps better when he's at home.'

'Daddy's little princess.' Molly smiled, she was proud to be the godmother of such a sweet child.

'Yep.' Mary answered. 'Wish he was home sooner.' She cradled the girl and after a few minutes, snoring replaced crying. 'Are you going to sleep upstairs tonight?'

'No, but we need a really good talk. I am pretty upset after this afternoon's therapy so I can't have this.' Her phone buzzed. A new incoming call. Anthea Holmes. 'Sorry Mary, have to take this.'

Molly took the call. 'Hello?'

'Molly?' Anthea said. 'Hi. Could you please come to Holmes' mansion? It's Sherlock's dad.'

'Wait? What?' She asked.

'I don't know.' Anthea said panicking. 'Mycroft got a call from his mother from the hospital. He took the helicopter, said I needed to stay at home since I am pregnant. He kept talking and talking and talking- a sign he is nervous. He picked Sherlock up from a house in Northern- London.'

'I just left.' She answered. 'Does his father has a medical history?'

'One heart attack four years ago- Sherlock was gone for 2 months then. Do you remember?'

'Oh yes. My colleagues were delighted he was gone. I- I missed him.' She stumbled.

'I am going to Myc now, by helicopter. Do come, please. Sherlock was not himself. He didn't even insult anybody at the hospital! worry about him.'

That is no good. But I need to get some stuff from the flat first.' She said without thinking. For one second I didn't occur to her she had a job and friends and meetings and appointments. 'I'll send one to Bart's. Is ten thirty okay?'

'Sure.' Molly said. 'See you then.'

She returned to Mary and told her about Sherlock's dad.

'You must go, Molly. He needs you.' She said. 'I'll tell John to call him. He needs his rock. That's where you come in.'

'Suppose you're right, Mary.'

She laughed. 'Am I not always?'

The helicopter Anthea sent belonged to the secret service and was the best one they had. Fast and dangerous. Molly asked herself if this would be the rest of her life: flying around in helicopters, ending up in the middle of a case, being threatened by the criminals. But she also realized she wouldn't want it to be something else. This was her life now. She had chosen for it herself. She had chosen Sherlock was her lover, her friend, her soul mate. She would not want her life to be anything different. Yes, the dark days were hard but the good days compensated and outnumbered those. This was her life. She had to accept the danger and Sherlock's way of playing the game.

She was about to interfere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Very short chapter but due to my vacation I couldn't write more. But I am back now and I'll be following my regular update - schedule again (meaning updating this fic once a week).  
> And yes, I do know where I am going. I don't know how many chapters I'll need for that but let me know what you'd like to see. I hope this chapter was satisfying enough. If it was and you liked it (or didn't / found some errors) please review! Reviews are to fanfic writers what coffee is to most of you.
> 
> See you next week!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have read on my Tumblr, I was delayed this week and I am really, really sorry. But here's chapter 13.  
> I am trying to maintain the oncea week uploading schedule but I was a bit busy with school, unfortunately.  
> I love this chapter, it has the big proposal (spoilers), a nice bit of John- Mary conversation and the action. I really hope you enjoy it, and if you do, please review or leave kudos!

CHAPTER 13

Sherlock's father was in a bad shape - a really bad shape. He'd been in a car crash and he had a very bad concussion and several broken bones.

He was sleeping, a sort of coma. Nevertheless, the doctors had hope. But Sherlock didn't.

He was worried, very worried. His father had always been there for him. He understood Sherlock better than Sherlock understood himself.  
Mycroft kept talking and talking and talking and his mother was crying. Anthea tried to calm her husband down and Sherlock... Sherlock just sat there. Not bothering saying a word. His father couldn't die on him. Not now.  
Molly was supposedly still in London, angry with him because of this "deal". He understood why she was angry and he knew she'd done the same for him.  
Moriarty had to go down for this. Just this once everybody would live.  
He wanted his happy ending.  
For Molly.  
Lately, the image of her in a wedding dress had slipped had slipped more than once in his thoughts. He wanted a future with her. And even though he disliked most children (except Elina), he dreamed of children with auburn curls and blue- greenish eyes.

'Mr. Holmes?' A nurse said. Mycroft and he both looked up. 'There's someone here for you. She says she's family.'

Sherlock walked with her to the waiting room. There, still wearing her cocktail dress and heels, sat Molly Hooper. Sherlock gasped.  
'What are you doing here?'

She stood up and hugged him. 'You don't think you could go here alone, do you, Sherlock?'

'Who is this? Should I put her on the list?' The nurse asked.

'Yes, yes. She's my partner.' He spotted Molly's extremely large overnight bag. 'Was that all necessary?'

'Yep. Maybe you'd like to change or to wear your dressing gown instead of your Belstaff.'  
She placed her hand on his face. 'I am still pissed off with you but I understand your decision.'

He wrapped his arms around her. 'I love you.'

'I love you too, love.' she answered. 'Where's your dad?'

OOOOoooooOOOOOOOooo

The minutes turned into hours, hours into days. After 3 days of being 24 hours in the hospital (they'd transferred Mr. Holmes the Elder to Bart's because the medical care was better there) he awoke from his coma. He was very weak, but, at least, awake. Mummy stayed with Anthea and Mycroft - simply because they had a bigger house and Molly went back to work (though she visited Mr. Holmes during her breaks.  
'You know dear, I am happy you and Sherlock are doing okay.' Mr. Holmes said. 'I talked to him about marriage.'

'What?' She said.

'Yes, a proposal. Mummy has been pushing him since the moment he called us last December to tell us he had a girlfriend to propose to you.'

She almost choked in her coffee. 'Isn't it a bit early for that?'

Mr. Holmes smirked. 'You've known my son for so many years and you're the most important one in his life. I know he wants to marry you.'

Molly shrugged. 'I know, I'd love to. But this isn't a safe place. I won't marry before Moriarty is defeated. I can't carry a child or marry knowing every moment, there's a possibility of him jumping in and killing us.'

'Wait, my dear. Just wait. A DI stopped by and asked me to give you this letter if I would happen to see you.' He reached for an official- looking Scotland Yard letter.  
Molly opened it and read it quickly. 'Bad news?'

She shrugged absent- minded. 'I am called as a witness for Moriarty's trial.'

Sherlock had found the exact same letter. Witness for the prosecution. The Crown vs Moriarty. The exact moment, he got an incoming call from Mycroft.  
'Mycroft? Why am I being called as a witness?' He asked politely over the phone.

'That was only a matter of time, dear brother. You are the victim, you and your injuries are the most solid bricks of this wall of defense. And concerning ms. Adler, she has given us the required information. You don't have to play by her rules.'

'What did you do?'

'We said I would fire her if she would playing you like this. She gave in.' Mycroft answered.

'Molly will be delighted to hear that.'

'She has been visiting Daddy at least twice a day alone during her breaks. Did you know that?'

'No.' He answered. 'No. She hasn't talked about it with me.'

'He told me he discussed the whole marriage issue with her.'

'What? Why is he doing that? She's my girlfriend! It's not his task to play matchmaker.'

'Sure?' Mycroft asked. 'He is a psychiatrist, he can see through everyone. And he knows your deepest desire. He knows what he wants for you: a happy future.'

'Supposedly.' Sherlock said, shaking his head. 'Mycroft, I have to go. John's here for a case.'

He pressed the end call button and put his phone aside. John sat against him, waiting for their new client. 'Alright.'

'Engagement ring- shopping?' John asked.

'Yep.'

Molly went another 3 times to EMDR therapy before her therapist decided to stop. She felt better but had still one of Mycroft's agents assigned to her. Just for protection. The agent was constantly around her, but she felt a sort of safety.  
Sherlock had been behaving differently, less Sherlock-ish and more human. He was more silent but tender with her. His cases went well, he took only cases in the London area and was every evening home at 7 for dinner with Molly and Mrs. Hudson. Molly didn't know what had happened. But she sure liked it.

"When I looked in his eyes I forgot the purpose of living. I drowned in the bluest blue, I lived for those looks and days like these. He was mine and I was his; together we were one. Together we were whole again."  
Sherlock had read this quote a dozen times the past days and was intrigued by it. He was wondering what it meant. He'd found it written down in her diary - he hadn't meant to read her diary since it was absolutely private (and he did respect her privacy) but one way or another, he'd found it open on that exact page on her desk. Like she wanted him to read it.  
Of course, he hadn't asked her why she'd written that or from which book/ movie she'd got it from.  
Sherlock also wondered how he could protect Molly from the cruelty of Moriarty in Court. He would attack her for sure.

OOOoooooOOOOOOooo

'What do you think about this?' John said. 'This is an eight, for sure.' He handed Sherlock a piece of paper.  
It was a mail from a Lord in Southern- Wales.

_Dear Mr. Holmes,_

_My name is Lord Arthur Smith- Jacobson and I am in need of your help._   
_My wife and daughter have been kidnapped, I am sure you've heard about it. It was all over the papers. No signs of struggle, no leads. Only a message with "They're my dolls now". That was 3 weeks ago and the police have given up on the case._   
_I am desperate so I hoped you could help me find them. I am in London for the next week, please message me if you can help me._

_Kind regards,_

_Lord Arthur Smith- Jacobson_

He'd added his address, cell phone number and email address.

'And?' John asked.

'Definitely an eight.' Sherlock smirked. 'I take the case.'

 

\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been delayed a little bit, but here it is. It ends again with a cliffhanger ;)

CHAPTER 14

Lord Smith- Johnson came to the Baker Street residence later that week. Sherlock was in a happy mood. Finally a challenging case again. Molly was working an all- day shift.  
'I am very grateful, Mr. Holmes.' He said. 'You are truly the best.'

'Please, don't spoil it now, Lord Smith- Johnson. You'll only push his ego and he will get very ignorant.'

Sherlock smiled. 'Perks of working with me, John.' He stood up and shook the Lord's hand. 'We'll be in touch. I'll come over to Cardiff this weekend.'

'Thank you, Mr. Holmes.' He said. John closed the door behind the lord.

'Cardiff? Seriously? How do we get to Cardiff?' He said.

'I'll ask Molly to go with us. A nice weekend out.' He straightened his jacket. 'Maybe a nice proposal at Cardiff Bay.'

John rolled his eyes. 'I thought you'd come up with something a little bit more...'

'More what?'

'Creative.' John said. 'I assumed you'd always ask her when you two were held hostage or so.'

'Hostage!' Sherlock repeated. 'So last year .'

OOOoooooOOOOOO

It was raining when Molly, Sherlock, John, Mary, and Elina arrived in Cardiff. Mary was determined to come, claiming Cardiff was the perfect destination for Elina's first trip outside London. Sherlock had no trouble to convince Molly to come too since she loved the city. She'd lived there from age 13 till 17. She moved to Cambridge, her parents to Edinburgh.  
The hotel they stayed was cozy and a few minutes walking from Cardiff Bay. Molly spoke Welsh with everyone. Sherlock had never bothered to learn Welsh though a few family members lived here.

'You know, we should do a Torchwood Tour.' Molly said. 'We can visit the visitors entrance of the Torchwood Hub.' She said. 'We should visit the Doctor Who experience this afternoon! It's fun!' She smiled mysteriously. 'And since I already bought tickets we have to go.'

'Sure.' Sherlock said. He never understood her obsession with Doctor Who and its franchise shows but it occurred to him now that it might be the perfect place to ask her. The ring he'd bought was silver, with a TARDIS blue sapphire and small diamonds. 'Actually, I think it's a great idea. Our appointment with Lord Smith is tomorrow, so we should make as much of this day as we can.' She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. 'I love you.'

'You should wear your Doctor Who merch.' He whispered. 'I remember you wore a beautiful black dress to a con two years ago. Did you bring it?'

'Yes.' She answered. 'It's not only for cosplay, though. It was quite expensive.'

'Rest a bit, I need to check in with John.' His lips brushed her forehead. 'Happy dreams sweetheart.'

OOOooooOOOOooooo

'John.' Mary said. 'What's Sherlock been up to?' She cradled the baby in her arms. She had pale blonde hair, like Mary. Elina looked more like Mary than John.

'What do you mean?' John said.

'Basically that Molly texted "Sherlock is going to take my out to the Doctor Who experience! I really hope he knows what he's doing". I think you know what's going on.'

'No, I don't.' John sighed.

'Yeah, you do.'

'Yes, I do. He is going to ask her.'

Mary's eyes spread wide open. 'Like in a proposal? That's amazing! Oh, she'll be so happy.'

'Course it's a bloody proposal, that guy handles it much better than I did.' He answered grumpily. Mary poked him playfully with her elbow. 'Are you jealous of your best  
friend?'

'No, it's more a bit of. I dunno. I should have seen it coming. I didn't saw their relationship coming, and I honestly thought he was going to wait with marrying.'

'Conclusion: you feel guilty.' Mary answered.

'Suppose so.'John said with a sigh. 'I feel like a crappy best friend.'

'The least you can do is being a bad best man.'

He laughed. 'At his wedding, there won't be a murdered at last.'

'You never know.' Mary said mysteriously. 'I think it would be a very interesting wedding if Sherlock starts deducting while saying his vows and at the yes- part points at the preacher and says he's the killer of someone somewhere.'

'You know what, maybe we should let that happen.' John said. 'It could be fun.'

'It would.' Mary agreed.

There was knocking on the door, John opened and let Sherlock inside. 'Are you two coming with us to the Doctor Who experience?' He asked.

'Why?' John asked.

'Because it's today, John. Today is the perfect day!' Sherlock said happier than John had ever seen him before.

'Are you high?'

'Only high on love.' Sherlock answered happily. 'I am going to propose to her in front of the TARDIS there. She'll love it.'

'I'm coming.' Mary said. 'On one condition.'

'What?'

'That you are never going to say those cheesy things as "high on love" again.'

Sherlock laughed. 'Naturally.'

Mary smiled at John, her lips forming the words "We are going, it means a lot to him and I don't care that you dislike Doctor Who you need to be there for your best friend". John nodded.

'We'll come.'

'Molly has already bought tickets.' Sherlock said.

'Super.' Mary said. Sherlock smiled. 'Would you like some coffee?'

'Yep.' He answered. 'Molly is still resting, I think we'll ready to go in 45 minutes.'

Molly woke up after 30 minutes and started getting ready. She loved to go to cons and cosplay a bit, and wearing this black dress felt a bit too much. But she adored it, so she wore it anyway. She learned from Sherlock that the opinion of others did not matter. It was simply her own.  
Her hair was loose, with a few curls.

'I love that dress.' Sherlock said, smiling.

'You are acting strange, Sherlock.' She said. 'Where are the deductions, the critique?'

'Not necessary today, Molls.' He answered. 'Come on, John and Mary are waiting for us downstairs.'

They went by car, it was only a 10- minute drive. Molly was smiling all the time and was dazzled by the fan- experience as she stepped inside. She was babbling about the show, Sherlock was a bit bored but enjoyed seeing the happiness of his girlfriend.

OOooooOOOOOoooooo

Sherlock was very nervous, what if Molly would say no? That would be a complete disaster.  
Molly's hand reached for Sherlocks as they walked in the TARDIS console room. 'It's beautiful.' Molly whispered.  
'But not so beautiful as you are.' Sherlock whispered. He let go of her hand, knelt down on one knee and opened the box for her. The expression on her face was one of pure happiness, love, and surprise. 'Sherlock..'

'Please, Molly.' He said.

'Yes, I do.' She answered, with a big smile on her face.

'Please let me say this. I find it hard, this speaking your feelings.' He sighed, looked down. 'Molly Hooper, I have loved you for so many years and I will love you for the rest of my life. You have saved me more times than I can count. I love you more than I love life. Will you marry me?'

She nodded, crying. 'Yes. Yes. Yes!' Sherlock slid the engagement ring on her finger and pulled her into a hug. John and Mary smiled, and the rest of the visitors clapped.  
Then, there were gunshots and a ringing phone. 'When I have all your attention. Let the fun begin!' Said a cruel voice. Molly picked up her phone.

'Molly, please watch out. Moriarty has escaped and he is armed.' Mycroft said.

'No kidding!' She said hastily. 'He is standing in front of us at the Doctor Who Experience in Cardiff.' And she pressed the end- call button and hid her phone. James Moriarty stood in front of them, wearing a Vivienne Westwood suit. He'd lost weight and his face was covered in bruises.

'Molly, Sherlock. What a surprise. The fairytale wedding, at last.' He said. 'I don't think that will happen anytime soon. I promised I'd burn you. Here you go.'

'Moriarty, what an honor. How can I help you?' Sherlock said, protecting Molly by pushing her behind him.

'By standing still.' James Moriarty said and pulled the trigger. At that moment, everything slowed down. At the moment Moriarty pulled the trigger, he fell down (he got shot from behind), and the bullet hit Sherlock's leg. He fell backward, and was bleeding. Moriarty was bleeding out. Molly sank through her knees as she tried to push on Sherlock's wound.

'Dial 999!' She yelled. 'Someone, please!' She couldn't do much, this was in need of surgery.

Sherlock's gaze met her. 'Please, Molly, please.'

'Don't you die on me, Sherlock Holmes!' She said while she was bandaging the wound and stopping the bleeding. 'Not when you're asked me to marry you.'  
He nodded and lost conscience.

SHERLOCK POV  
'You are going to feel the pain, Sherlock.' Mind- Palace Molly said. 'There's a hole ripped through you, and it's going to hurt.'  
Sherlock lay on the ground shivering. 'Aargh!'  
'Don't give up, sweetheart.' Real- life Molly whispered in his ear. 'You didn't go into shock. Control the pain!'  
He got up, slowly, and climbed the chairs of his mind palace. The crucial room. He needed to fight something, something in his mind palace to succeed in the fight his body was having.  
Moriarty again. He was chained up, even heavier than the last time Sherlock was shot.  
'Molly. It was Molly all along, wasn't it?' He asked. 'Not John..'

'Molly.' Sherlock said.

Moriarty sprung up. 'Ahh, this will be so satisfying, ya know? You die, I get the girl, perfect.'

'You won't!'He yelled at Moriarty. 'She's mine! She is my beautiful and brilliant wife and you won't get her as long as I or John or Mary or Mycroft is alive!'He spat, feeling the pain in his leg.  
'You're not dying, Sherlock. Not immediately, at least. But I promise you, I will continue to make your life a living hell.'

'No, you WON'T!' Sherlock yelled. He got up again. 'I will fight for her, I will fight even after death because she is the one who matters the most! She's mine.'

OOOooooOOOOOOooo

He opened the door of the room and got out, running down the stairs to the garden. There waited Molly for him, wearing a beautiful white sundress. 'You did great, Sherlock.' She said softly. His lips briefly touched her forehead. 'I'm proud of you.'

'What is going to happen next?' He asked her.

'You're in surgery now, you will collapse in - I think- 30 seconds.'  
'What will happen after that?'

She placed her hand on Sherlock's cheek. 'I don't know, the only thing you can do is hope for the best.'  
He blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a whole month I got finally rid of my writer's block so I went back to this story. I'm really sorry I couldn't update and I'm planning on editing some of the early chapters. This chapter is more of an explanation chapter, it's the first thing I've written in a whole month so my apologies for that. I'll make it up with the next chapters though! I'm writing without a Beta, so all mistakes are mine.
> 
> And BTW if you want to read another lovely Sherlolly story, try "When White Petals Fall" by Jane1111kimo (it's a historical AU). It's an amazing story (and I'm beta'ing it :) It deserves a lot more attention than it's getting right now.
> 
> Enjoy chapter 15!

CHAPTER 15  
He woke up, crying out for breath, but the only thing he could do was blinking. Breathing, moving, it was all too painful. The light he saw was pure white.

'You did well, Sherlock.' A voice said - a voice he would recognize in the middle of a war, of a crowd- belonging to Molly Hooper.  
He tried to open his mouth, no luck.  
'I am so proud of you.' She whispered in his ear. 'You were so brave, so so brave.'  
The light faded away a bit, he could see her face now. Her cheeks were rosy, her eyes sparkling with life. She smiled at him. 'It's beautiful here.' She said, looking around. 'I never knew you had an interest in plants.  
I suppose you always will be that way. Your feelings and thoughts are hidden behind layers and layers of security and walls. It's defense. I learn something new about you every day.'  
She stood up. 'Have to go.'  
Sherlock moved his hand, reaching out for her. His body was still on fire, slowly burning into ashes, but he could move a bit now.

'Stay.' He said hoarsely.

'No, you stay.' She said convinced. 'You are dying, Sherlock. We all are, in a certain way. This isn't heaven, this is your mind palace and what's left of your subconscious. I don't know what you'll decide, but you will have to fight.' She was serious now, really serious. 'It's all clever having a mind palace with me in it to calm you down and to guide you, but I can't make the pain you feel in your leg right now go away. You will feel worse pain, again. You have to fight to wake up. Do you want to?'

'Can't I stay here, with you?' He knew he was sounding like a little boy, but he had to ask.

'The thing is, you can sweetheart. I'm only not real.' She chuckled. 'Though I must say you did a great job.' She kissed his forehead. 'Feel the pain and fight, my warrior.'  
His body was on fire.

OOoooooOOOOOoooo

Molly Hooper sat next to the bed of her fiancé in complete silence. During surgery, he needed a blood transfusion and his heart stopped once. Sherlock was kept asleep, though when he wanted, he could wake up. Molly felt sorry for the guards outside, who were killed in cold blood by Moriarty. Moriarty was still alive, in a hospital somewhere far away from Sherlock and Molly. Of course, people would be punished for this mistake. But that was simply Mycroft's task.  
'How is he?' Mrs. Holmes asked. She and Mr. Holmes came over the minute they heard from Mycroft Sherlock was shot.

'Not a single change.' Molly sighed. Her hand was holding Sherlock's.

'I must say I admire you, dear.' Mrs. Holmes said. 'You are very strong.'

'It's nothing.' Molly said. 'I love him, it's as simple as that.'

'Nothing is ever simple, my dear.' She answered. 'You're going to marry my son. That means you're officially part of a family that bred 2 of the most dangerous men in the world. I never thought Sherlock would find someone to settle down with since he's so... different. But in a good way.'

'I suppose.' Molly said, finding it really awkward to talk about it.

'I am proud of you.' Mrs. Holmes said. 'You're truly helping him and- she got a large folder out of her bag- and this is me helping you.'  
It were wedding plans, completely detailed.

'You know, when he's going to wake up, he'll need his time to recover.'

'Yes?' Molly asked.

'It's just... can you handle that?'

'Why wouldn't I?'

'I don't know.' She said. 'I just wasn't sure you could take good care of his gunshot.'

Molly felt insulted - and as much as she liked Mrs. Holmes- the woman was insufferable sometimes. She was bloody overprotective of her two sons.  
'I graduated from med school, I am the head of pathology at Barts, I got my Ph.D. with honors and you're telling me I can't take care of my future husband? I am a doctor, Mrs. Holmes. You are a mathematician. Learn the difference.' she snapped. Mrs. Holmes got the message to back off. The small pathologist wasn't so sweet as she may seem. Sherlock Holmes needed a badass girl, and he'd found her.  
'I understand why you dislike her sometimes, Sherlock.' She told him. 'I miss you. Everything was perfect and then Moriarty happened. Why do you always feel the need to be the bloody hero?

OOOoooooOOOOOOooooo

'I can't breathe!' He screamed, he was climbing the stairs of his mind palace to the highest tower, to the light. He needed to get there, but it was heavy, very heavy.

'Sherlock, I love you.'  
'Please wake up.'  
'I can't live without you.'  
'Please, please, sweetheart.'

They were echoes of Molly's voice, maybe she was talking to him while he slept, maybe she said those things in the past, he didn't know.  
'You're almost there, Sherlock. You're doing an amazing job.' Mind- palace Molly said. He nodded short and climbed further. He'd never known his mind palace was this big. He had stored every useful fact under the sun in it though he never visited some rooms. Like "childhood", "astrology", and more boring stuff.  
'You will need to fight a demon. And you have to win. If you lose, you'll die. If you win, you live.'

'Who?' He asked.

'Your brother.' She answered with pity.

'I can handle him.' Sherlock said confidently.

'Don't.'

'What?'

'Don't think you are going to defeat him easily, cause you won't.' She sighed. 'Sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side. Remember that.' She vanished into thin air.

'Fine, Molly.' He mumbled. 'No sentiment. Understood.'

Soon he reached the top of the stairs, the tower. The man who was waiting for him stood with his back turned to the door, admiring the view.  
He wore a posh suit, and next to him stood an umbrella. His head was covered with a fedora hat.  
'Hello, Mycroft.' Sherlock said calmly.

'Hello, brother.' The man turned around, Sherlock realized the man standing in front of him wasn't Mycroft Holmes.  
It was Sherrinford.

Sherrinford "the lost & eldest brother who joined the side of the demons and who was a criminal mastermind" Holmes.  
'Bloody hell.' Sherlock thought. This wasn't going to be an easy fight.

ooOOOOOoooooOOOOO

Sherlock's pulse was speeding up, and his breathing was irregular like his adrenaline levels were rising. 'Nurse!' Molly called. 'What does is happening?'  
'This means he's waking up or dying. I have to get Dr. Simons.' She answered. 'This is going to be dangerous.'

OOooooOOOOOOooo

'Hello, little brother.' Sherrinford sneered. 'You're looking good.'

'Pleasure is all mine.' Sherlock answered. 'Haven't seen you in what? 26 years?'

'Could be.' Sherrinford answered. 'Been busy, you know. With doing a real job, instead of that nonsense detective work of a few nice girls, ask your fiancée. Sure she remembers me.'

'Oh shut up.' Sherlock said.

'Don't talk to me like that, littlest brother.' He said. 'I am 10 years your senior if you want to talk to Mycroft or Amy, fine. Be my guest.'

'Don't you dare to call Amelia Amy.' Sherlock spat. 'You sold her to the devil, don't you dare using her nickname.'

'I call Amy whatever I want, brother.' Sherrinford said dangerously. 'Nice mind palace, actually. Bit big for you, suppose it will fit me better.' He opened his arms. 'This is, after all, our fight. I suppose I made a really good impression on eleven- year old Sherlock Holmes.'

'You frightened me to death.'

Sherrinford Holmes chuckled. 'I only said I'd kill your new dog if you wouldn't be a good boy and finish school and uni.'

'And then you said you'd not only kill me but also Mycroft, Amy, Mummy and Daddy and my only friend Jonathan. You said you'd cut my body into pieces and feed me to your dogs.' Sherlock answered. 'You traumatized me.'

'Suppose.' Sherrinford said. 'Point is, you got too big. I found someone who agreed with me on that. He isn't with me right now, but I know you know who he is.'  
'Moriarty.' Sherlock said.

'We're going to burn you, Sherlock.' Sherrinford said. 'I am going to make sure you will never wake up again.'

**MOLLY HOOPER POV**

Sherlock's pulse was irregular, so irregular Molly thought he was going to have a heart attack. His doctors stood by his bedside and waited.  
Waiting.  
That was the only thing they could do. There was a moment in those crucial 20 minutes that it seemed to get better, his pulse was more stable, but then it went completely wrong again. His pulse stopped.

'Miss, you have to get out, now!' Doctor Simons told her. 'We have to do a CPR.'

'No way.' Molly answered. 'I am an overqualified medical specialist, I can handle this.'

**SHERLOCK HOLMES POV**

'You're losing, Sherlock.'

'You're a weak and pathetic loser, Sherlock.'

'I can't imagine how amazing it will be when I marry Molly.'  
Sherrinford's assaults got meaner and meaner while Sherlock lay unconscious. The voice belonging to Molly he heard earlier during the fight was gone. The fight hadn't been that physical but staying alive had taken its toll on Sherlock.

''I can't imagine how amazing it will be when I marry Molly,'' Sherrinford repeated.  
Sherlock's eyes opened and he stood up, to hit his brother in the face. 'You will never marry Molly. I will marry Molly and we will have the happiest marriage ever.' Sherlock spat.

He opened the door and walked away from his elder brother.

**MOLLY HOOPER POV**

'Ms. Hooper, he's waking up.' A nurse told Molly. She was sitting in the waiting room since Doctor Simons had threatened to call security if she wouldn't leave the room. It was half-past two in the morning and the tiredness began to wear out on her.  
Sherlock was pale, paler than the last time he'd been shot but Molly was grateful to see him alive. His eyelids fluttered, getting used to the light. 'Hey.' She whispered.

'Hello.' He whispered back. Molly grabbed his hand.

'Don't you ever almost die on me again.' She whispered and blinked a few times so it wouldn't be too obvious that she was almost crying of joy. 'I love you, Sherlock Holmes.'

'I love you more.' Sherlock answered and tried to move his leg. 'Ugh, where's the morphine?'

Molly smiled. 'Not here. Your doctors decide how much you get.'

'That is... better?'

'Better for you.' Molly answered. 'Can I get you something? Water?'

'Yes, that would be great.' Sherlock answered and watched her while she walked away.

**SHERLOCK HOLMES POV**

'Hi, Sherl.' A familiar voice greeted him. 'You look even worse than I did when I got shot last March.'

Sherlock opened his eyes and was genuinely surprised: a brunette stood at his bedside. She had dark brown curly hair, she was tall and wore a Belstaff coat. 'Long time not seen, baby brother.'

'I'm actually older than you are.'

'Three whole years.' the woman said sarcastically. 'Like that makes a difference.'

'It does to me.' Sherlock sighed. 'Amelia Holmes, what is the reason you decided to come visit your poor baby brother?'

Amelia laughed scornfully. 'Can't a girl look after her family once in a while?'

'No.'

Her face clouded over. 'Sherrinford is looking for you. He says he has some unfinished business with that girlfriend of yours.'

'She's your future sister-in-law, Amy.' Sherlock told her.

'Another!' Amy sighed. 'Man, I didn't like Anthea and now she and Mycroft have this baby together and I don't like that girl of yours, and Sherrinford's current girlfriend is also bad. What has happened to your taste in women?'

'Watch your tongue, Amelia.' Sherlock said dangerously. She shrugged and handed him a note. 'Sherrinford told me I should give you this.'

**Dear brother, Don't forget to stop by in Cardiff with that adorable girlfriend of yours. Do ask her about me, I know you want to know it. I know she loves spilling secrets *wink*. Amy will tell you the address. Don't bring anything dangerous. That would be very inconvenient**   
**Get well soon!**

**\- SH**

'I would come, Sherlock. The name is Sherrinford Holmes and the address is 112B Baker Street.' Amelia said and nodded. 'Afternoon.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review. It encourages me to write more and I promise you, next chapters will be filled with action and fluff!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Welcome to a new chapter of TaN! Consider it a Christmas present ;) I am genuinely sorry it took a while to write, I was very busy with taking exams and going to lectures and stuff, but I wrote some one-shots. They're posted as chapters of my fic "My Consulting Detective and Me". This chapter has some Sherlock and John crime solving time, next chapters will contain more Sherlock- Molly dialogue.  
> Merry Christmas and a very happy 2016!

CHAPTER 16

There were no exciting escapes from the hospital this time nor clashes with villains. Sherlock recovered fast and within three weeks, they were back in London. Sherlock tried to push Sherrinford back into his dungeon in his mind palace, but he still came back every time. Sherrinford Holmes was the black sheep of the Holmes family and Sherlock hadn't seen him since he was a kid.

Sherrinford was the "odd" one in the Holmes family. Or the oddest, depending on your point of view. He was a cruel man, some said even crueler than Moriarty. Sherrinford had failed in the first part of his life, failed at law school and ended up being the spider in the middle of a criminal web.

'Molly, have you ever heard of a man named Sherrinford?' Sherlock asked as they were walking at St. Regent's Park with Grace. Molly stared at the big dog. 'I do.'She replied.

'What can you tell me about him?'

'We were romantically involved together, a long time ago when I was in uni.' She shrugged. 'He was 13 years older than I was, I was 19 at the time and he was one of my bosses at my job. I was a secretary at an art dealer. I dated him for two years.'

'And then?'

'We broke up. I wanted to finish my education, he wished to marry me and to settle down. I wasn't ready for that. We fought a lot.' Molly said.

Sherlock sighed. 'For the sake of law and order, I suggest you avoid all future attempts at a relationship with someone else besides me, Molly. Sherrinford Holmes. He's my older brother.'

'Oi, not again! Why do I always date villains?' She exclaimed.

'Are you calling me a villain?' He whispered in her ear. 'I can be one if you want me to be one.'

Molly chuckled. 'Stay on the side of the angels, Sherlock. We have nice food.'

'Like I care about food.' Sherlock answered and kissed her.

Molly gave in for a few seconds. 'Why are you asking about him?'

'He's looking for me. And since I didn't show up at his Cardiff estate I figured he would be very cross with me. I want you to look out for him because he might do some crazy things.'

Molly nodded, she'd already gotten used to the omnipresent threat of danger.

OOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOO

'Hello, Amelia.' Sherlock shouted as they climbed the stairs to 221B. Molly shook her head, Sherlock knowing who was upstairs was just normal. 'Why do you know all these women I don't?' Molly said under her breath. Amelia wore a simple, but posh black dress with her signature coat and scarf. She was the female version of Sherlock, Molly thought. The hair, the look on her face, the coat, the body language, everything was Sherlock. 'Molly, meet Amelia, Amelia, this is Dr. Molly Hooper, my fiancée.'

'Pleasure.' Amy smirked. 'Alright, Sherrinford is cross with you, Sherlock. Very, very cross. He sent me to deliver a message.'

'Tell me the message.' Sherlock demanded.

''The one that got away will soon be back. See you at the moment you least expect it! Kisses, SH.'' Amy recalled. 'I told Mycroft already, so don't be afraid. Mycroft will take care of the information, talk to him about it.' She moved closer to Molly and Sherlock. 'I am being watched, so I can't tell.' she whispered and stepped back. 'Bye, bye baby brother.'

Sherlock nodded and took his coat off. 'Okay, Mycroft will pop soon, approximately… now.'

Mycroft strode in, wearing his old- fashioned suit. 'Hello, brother dear. I am delighted to see you're healed.'

'Like you'll ever be delighted to see me.' Sherlock sneered.

'Hello, Molly.' He greeted.

'Hi, Myc. How's Anthea doing? I wanted to do some shopping with her, can you let me know when she's free?'

Mycroft nodded and handed Sherlock a file. 'This is all the information provided to us by agent 314A. Please read it and let me know how you think about handling this situation.' And he took off.

Molly sighed, already getting used to all this security and secrecy.

'What exactly is Amy?' Molly asked.

Sherlock put his finger on her lips. 'Bathroom.' he whispered. Molly had no clue what the hell was going on but again, living with Sherlock was always bloody confusing.

He turned on the shower and the bath, Molly sat on the edge of the tub. 'Tell me.'

'Amy is Sherrinford's companion. He abducted her when she was 18, and she got a bit brainwashed. 2 years ago, she contacted Mycroft and me, and told us she was done with Sherrinford. A devil on the side of the angels. She spies for Mycroft now, and we should be able to bring Sherrinford down in a while. I do have the exact date, actually. August 16th.'

'What's then?'

'Our wedding. And Sherrinford is invited.'

OOOoooooOOOOOOOooooOOO

'Woah, what?' Molly said. 'You're going a bit too fast. Devil on side of the angels, and we're going to be married on the 16th of August?'

'It was the only date Mycroft's MI6 agents weren't busy doing something else.' Sherlock simply explained.

'Okay.' Molly stood up and started walking around the bathroom. 'Our wedding is going to be a trap for Sherrinford and Amy. We have a month.'

'Anthea will mail you the details.' Sherlock said.

'If that's what necessary to catch Sherrinford I'm in.' She said.

Sherlock leaned into her and kissed her. She kissed him back and when their kiss broke, she smiled. 'Why?

'Because I love you.' He whispered. 'No other girlfriend would be okay with a wedding acting as a trap for her evil brother-in-law.'

'Hey, at least, I may choose my own dress.'

'On one condition.' Sherlock said. Molly raised an eyebrow. 'It has to be bulletproof.'

'How am I going to make my dress bulletproof?'

'I don't know, sort it out!'

'You are being all clever with your mind palace, but sort away facts like these, for once!' Molly said with a smile.

'For useless facts, you should talk to my brother.' Sherlock said and opened the door. 'He does not think, he sorts away facts like that in his mind palace.'

'He has Anthea.' Molly said. 'And his baby boy. I think they've replaced those memories.'

'Sherlock?' Mrs. Hudson called. 'There's someone for you at the door.'

'I better open it then.' He said. 'Stay in your room, probably a client.'

'My room? How old am I, three?' Molly said. 'John always was around when clients visited.'

'Yes, but this is of national importance.'

'Since when do you take national importance seriously?' She asked.

Sherlock didn't reply but looked very, very guilty. 'It's just something I have to take care of.'

'All right, I'll go to work. I have to finish an autopsy anyway.' She replied and kissed him. 'Well, solve a crime, Sherlock.'

'I will.' He promised.

OOoooooooOOOOOOO

Molly enjoyed being back at work, especially now she was working quite irregular shifts. Mike Stamford popped in once in a while, just to say hello. Molly reckoned he must feel quite lonely. He popped in around 5 times a day. She didn't really mind, though.

'Who's this?' She asked when the nurse placed two small body bags on the table.

'Leia and Luke, 4 years old. Arrived at the hospital 3 days ago, having the same illness. Passed away 6 hours ago. The doctors don't have a clue why they both died.' The nurse handed her the two files. 'Can I prepare for autopsy?'

'Yeah, I'll need the stuff.' Molly replied absentmindedly.

The pictures of the twins were absolutely gorgeous, and a sudden fear and sadness took control of her. Those kids were dead.

The nurse, Peter, zipped the bags open. 'This is Luke.' Molly started to examine his body. No bruises or significant things that were wrong.

Four hours later, she still hadn't found what was wrong and she was really frustrated. 'It's not the heart, nor the lungs, nor the liver, nor the kidneys!' She cried out in frustration. 'What is it?'

'Maybe we should wait on the toxicology rapport.' Peter said. 'We must do Leia now.'

The autopsies were taking its toll on Molly. She was irritated and very emotional.

'Can you please take care of it?' Molly asked him as soon as Leia's autopsy was finished.

He nodded. 'Go home, Molly, rest.'

She smiled thankfully and went home as soon as she could. Sherlock was still out. For a brief moment, Molly missed her old flat. The cosiness of it, how it was always welcoming after a day like this. Where the drinks could be found. After a thorough search of the kitchen cupboards, Molly found a bottle of red wine. Good enough for now. Molly did the only thing she could do to cope with this sadness: she prepared a bath for herself and drank the wine.

She didn't know how long she stayed in the bath- she was quite drunk, sang sad songs and cried.

'Molly?'

'Here!' She said and closed her eyes. Sherlock knocked on the door.

'May I come in?'

'Why wouldn't you?' She asked. 'It doesn't matter anymore.'

He opened the bathroom door and saw immediately what was wrong. 'Oh sweetheart..' He whispered. 'What can I do for you?'

'Firstly, I want to get out of this bloody bath.' She said, almost whispering. Sherlock pulled her up and tied her robe. She tried to walk but slipped almost. 'I got you.' Sherlock said. 'We're going to the bedroom. Can you stand or do I need to carry you?'

'I... I can walk.' Molly said. She was crying. 'Why is life so hard? Why does all the stuff that happens has to happen?'

'I don't know, Molly.' Sherlock answered and tied the covers in. 'Go to sleep, Molly.'

'I don't know if I can face it tomorrow again.' Molly whispered.

Sherlock kissed her forehead. 'Sleep now, my dearest. When you wake up, we shall see.'

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And we're back! When I re-read this fic I came across several errors, so for the past week I've edited the chapters again, changed small things and split one chapter up in two. That's why the beginning of this chapter is the same as the end of chapter 16 before I edited it. If you haven't already, please follow/favorite/ review! I hope 2016 may bring everything you wish for.  
> \- Odette (MissClaraOswinOswald)

CHAPTER 17

Molly woke up with the biggest headache she'd ever had and an upset stomach. 'Sherlock?' She yelled.

'In the kitchen!' He yelled back.

Everything was just turning a bit, and the hard sounds of the TV made her head ache even worse. Note to self: never drink a full bottle of wine, the hangover is even worse than the feelings you're trying to numb.

She dressed and walked to the living room. 'Hello.' Sherlock said. 'I made you breakfast.'

'Could you please talk a little less loud?' She asked. 'I have a headache.'

She sat down and stared at the plate in front of her. 'You made me pancakes?'

'It seemed as the most logical thing for a husband-to-be to do.' He said gently. 'I have to visit Scotland Yard today. It's time for Greg's annual party. He is, again, the DI who has solved the most cases.'

'Do I need to come?' She asked.

'If you want to, it might be a good opportunity to tell everybody of our engagement.' He kneeled, holding her hand. 'Molly, I know it hasn't been long, but will you do me the honor of marrying me?'

Molly smiled confusedly. 'We have..'

Sherlock smiled, his lips formed the words. "Play your part".

'I do.'She said. He slipped her engagement ring on her finger- he'd taken it off while she was asleep.

He kissed her lips briefly. 'The party starts at 7, I'll pick you up. Mary's coming over in 20 minutes with Elina.'

'Oh, yeah. I forgot it's my day off.' She answered. Sherlock's phone went.

'Ah, that's John. Taxi's downstairs.' He kissed her cheek. 'See you tonight, Molly Hooper.'

'Hooper- to-be-Holmes.' She smiled.

OOOooooooOOOOOO

Sherlock went downstairs and opened the door of the cab. 'Everything okay with Molly?' John asked. Sherlock shrugged.

'Hangover. But everything is going exactly according to plan.'

'You said that too with Magnussen.' John reminded him.

'Magnussen was a special case.' Sherlock answered.

'And what exactly are we going to investigate now?' John asked.

Sherlock showed him a picture on his phone. 'Judith Carter. Wife of Steve Carter, both friends of my parents. She was found dead in her bedroom. Died of an overdose. But no note. Greg asked me to take a look.'

'If it would be suicide you wouldn't be investigating this.'

'Indeed, John.' He answered. 'We're going to see her body and visit the husband.'

20 minutes later they arrived at the biggest house John had ever seen in London. 'Your parents know literally everybody.'

'No, they don't. They just happen to know one important person who knows all the influential people in London.' Sherlock rang the bell.

An elderly man opened the door, in his eyes a darkness that John had seen before, though not very often. The darkness of utterly heartbreak and loss.

'Hello, Steve' Sherlock shook the man's hand. 'I am so sorry for your loss. This is my friend and blogger, John Watson.'

John shook the man's hand too. 'Nice to meet you, Mr. Carter. You and your loved one will be in my thoughts and prayers.'

'Thank you for coming, Sherlock.' Mr. Carter said. 'Judith would have appreciated it.'

A couple of minutes later, Sherlock and John sat down on the couch in the enormously living room. Mr. Carter showed them some pictures.

'Mr. Carter, please, answer my questions.' Sherlock said. 'Was your wife depressed?'

'No,' He stammered. 'She loved life and was looking forward to the birth of our second grandchild.'

'Has she got a past of substance abuse?'

'No, in the 40 years that we've been together she has neither drunken alcohol nor smoked.'

Sherlock made a mental note. Could be interesting.

'How often did you fight with her?'

'Never. Never, we love each other, we never fight.' Mr. Carter was almost crying now.

'Sherlock, I think it's time to go.'

'Is it?' The Detective asked surprised. 'Steve, can I go upstairs to examine the place Judith was found?'

'I'll show you.' Mr. Carter said. The bedroom was on the second floor, and they made use of the elevator. John wondered how in the world this man had earned so much money that he could afford the poshest house in the whole of London.

The room was sealed off by the Yard, but Sherlock entered it anyway. John watched him while he walked around the room, looked at some personal items and took samples of blood on the floor. 'Interesting.' He mumbled.

'What?'

'Tell you later.' Sherlock hissed under his breath. He stood up and shook Mr. Carter's hand. 'It was good to see you, Steve. I'll see you very soon.'

Mr. Carter nodded. 'Thank you, Sherlock. Say hello to your aunt Margaret for me.'

'I will do so.'

OOOoooooOOOO

'What was that about?' John asked in the cab. Sherlock got a small book out of his pocket. 'This is her diary. I used to spend days at their place when I was younger and Judith and I played always hide and seek. One day, I discovered that there was a shutter under the carpet that lies in front of their bed. When you open it, you end up in another space. It isn't very big space, although it is large enough for an 8-year-old to hide in. I know she knew that I was hiding there. She filled that space up with boxes and on top of those boxes was her diary lying.'

'So you took it.'

'She planted the information for me to find. That means there is more.' Sherlock said determinedly.

'What are we going to do now?'

'To the morgue, there's not a moment to lose. Which one can so rarely say of a morgue.*' Sherlock answered.

OOooooOOOOOOoooo

Sherlock and John went to the morgue at Barts where the body lay preserved in a special area for possible murder victims.

'John, any thoughts on the husband?' Sherlock asked.

'Nice guy, erm, seemed truly upset with his wife's death.' John answered.

'Did you notice anything strange about the house?'

'It was very large.'

'Genius.' Sherlock said.

'Really?' John asked hopefully.

'No.' Sherlock said. 'The house was extremely clean, John. Judith was allergic to dust so the housekeeper vacuumed almost every day. The bedroom, on the contrary, wasn't clean at all. No one had dusted there for over a month.'

'Can you tell from dust how long it has been laying there?'

'Yes, I wrote a blog about it. Has to do with the atoms and the particles.' Sherlock looked surprised. 'Did you not know that?'

'I'm a doctor. I studied medicine, not chemistry.' John mumbled. 'But this means?'

'Her body was placed there. There was a trail of blood from the door to her body. I took samples of it.'

'That could be the blood of the killer.'

'Indeed.'

'Fantastic.' John said sarcastically. Sherlock didn't seem to hear the sarcasm.

'You really think so?' He smiled.

OOoooooOOOOOOO

Molly took another long bath and dressed properly; she even put effort into her makeup and hair. When Mary arrived a few hours later, she looked just as tired as Molly.

'Hey.' She said, pulling Molly into a hug.

'Hey.' Molly answered. 'How are you? Do you fancy a cuppa?'

'Yeah, sure. I'm very tired.' Mary said. 'Mrs. Hudson is luckily so kind to watch over Elina the remainder of the day. Dear God, I wish Elina could just sleep four or more hours a night. But how are you?' Mary reached for a cuppa and drank the hot liquid.

'I dunno. It's a bit much, you know? The stress from work, wedding planning and the constant menace.' She answered. 'Do you fancy a walk? We can go to Regent's Park.'

'Sure. ' Mary said, understanding the hidden message. They got their coats and went outside. 'Is Sherlock helping you?'

'He's trying. Yesterday night, he took care of me. I was very drunk. He took care of me, took me to bed and made me breakfast this morning. He is really trying his best and I do appreciate that, it's just that this is his first solid build relationship in years. I am not sure if I can live a life with all the secrecy. He is keeping things from me, and he has done so in the past.' Molly shrugged. 'I know he's asexual or something like that, but I am jealous, I guess. Irene slept with him. And he refuses to sleep with me before we are married.'

'Ah, sweetheart, don't you dare to be jealous of that bitch! Sherlock loves you, everyone can see it. But...'

'But what?' Molly asked.

'He's still struggling with that mysterious inner conflict of his, but I am sure it will turn out fine.'

'You know, he proposed another time this morning, he'd taken the engagement ring he's given me in Cardiff while I was asleep and gave it back to me this morning, because "they" were looking.'

'The Cardiff proposal was just perfect.' Mary said dreamily. 'John told me about the oldest Holmes' brother.'

'I have no idea when it got this messy.' Molly said.

'You never know that until it's over.' Mary said and reached in her huge bag for something. 'Found it!' She handed Molly triumphantly a piece of paper. A reservation for a spa.

'We're going to the Akasha Holistic Wellbeing Centre at Regent Street?' Molly said surprised. 'But this must cost a fortune.'

Mary chuckled. 'Believe me, it does. Luckily your lovely fiancée got it all covered for us.'

OOooooooooOOOOO

'John?' Sherlock asked from behind his microscope. 'Can you take a look at these two samples for me?' Sherlock had been examining the samples for the past two hours. John took a look.

'They are not identical.' He answered.

'That's right. We found number 1 on Judith's carpet. Number 2 is an actual blood sample from Judith's body.'

'There isn't a wound on her body.'

'Meaning the first blood sample is from her killer.' Sherlock said. 'Remember Steve said Judith has no history of substance abuse?'

'Of course. What about it?'

'Her blood contains high doses of alcohol, nicotine, heroin, and cocaine.'

'The husband lied.' John said.

'Yep.' Sherlock answered. 'Judith went weekly to AA meetings, saw a therapist for her substance abuse and frequently called the Samaritans*.'

'Her husband knew of those meetings, I suppose?' John asked.

'Nope. Judith called me two weeks ago to talk about it. She wanted me to cover for Steve that she went to those meetings. She found me.. inspiring, I believe. The living proof that you can recover from a drug addiction. But when I spoke to her, she said she only was addicted to weed and used cocaine every once in a while.'

'What did you tell her?'

'Naturally, I would cover for her. I was supposed to pick her up yesterday to take her to a meeting but my mother called me that Steve had called with the news of Judith's death.'

'And what are we going to do now?'

'I'm going to see if I can get George to dig up those calls.' Sherlock said.

OOooooOOOO

Molly felt truly better after the treatment at the sauna. More relaxed, at last.

'What are we going to do now?' Molly asked Mary.

'Meeting with Anthea.' She answered.

They met up at Mycroft's house. Molly had actually never been there before and was amazed by the wealth of it. It looked like it came straight of the nineteenth century.

'Hi Molly.' Anthea said warm. 'Good to see you. We have given you a few choices for your wedding dress. Sherlock demanded that it would be bulletproof so we've experimented.'

'I suppose that's a good thing.' Molly answered.

Anthea smiled. 'It is. Tea?'

'Lovely.' Molly answered.

The wedding dresses weren't even that bad. Molly ended up choosing a ballgown. It looked perfect on her and you couldn't even see that the body was actually bulletproof.

'You look amazing!' Mary said. 'I'm jealous!'

Molly smiled, and when she saw her own reflection in the mirror she felt something that she hadn't felt in a long time. She felt beautiful.

_*This is a quote from the Sherlock Special "The Abominable Bride"._

_*The Samaritans are an UK non-profit organization, you can check out their website_

_Molly's wedding dress is "Dawne" from the Spring 2016 collection of Rivini by Rita Vinieris_


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near... This is the last chapter of Thoughts At Night before the epilogue. Thanks for sticking with me all this time! If you enjoyed this, please review.

_The honor of your presence  
_ _is requested at the marriage of_   
_Molly Louise Hooper_   
_to William Sherlock Scott Holmes_   
_Sunday, the sixteenth of August_   
_two thousand and fifteen_   
_at half-past two in the afternoon_

'What do you think of that?' Molly asked.

'Sounds posh.' Mary answered. 'Traditional. But Sherlock likes it, I'm sure.'

'Sherlock demanded that there would be honey bees on the invitation so we chose this one.' Molly held up a neutral colored card with bees on it. 'It looks classy, I give him that.'

Mary smiled. 'I didn't think you really had a choice. When John asked him what he wanted for the wedding, he only said "bees have to be on the wedding invitation."'

'Anthea texted me the address details for the location. I can't believe we're going to be married at the Royal Exchange!' Molly said. 'It has room for 250 people. I mean, I don't even know who I'm going to invite.'

'You have at least a hundred MI6 and MI5 agents. You have invited all your old high school friends, colleagues from Barts, how many were that?'

'Around 50. Everyone from pathology and research.'

'We have your great-aunt Margaret as well as Sherlock's rather big family. That makes another 100.'

'I'm happy Mycroft pays for the wedding. I don't think I could have afforded this.' Molly confessed.

'Are you afraid?' Mary asked.

'No. I'm happy to marry Sherlock, it's just that I'm afraid of Sherrinford, considering our... history.'

'Your wedding is more guarded than Buckingham Palace, you shouldn't worry about it.'

'I suppose so.' Molly answered.

OooooOOOOOOoooo

I dropped off a memory drive with Judith's calls at the flat - Greg

Fantastic. I will look into it - SH

Sherlock opened the files on his laptop, it had taken Scotland Yard way to long to get those calls. Judith's killer could be gone already.

'Hello, you're speaking with Laura of the Samaritans. How can I help you?'

'It's Judith, I spoke with you earlier this week.' Judith's voice was shaking, she was almost whispering.

'Ah, yes. Hi, Judith. How can I help you?'

'It's Steve again...'

'Your husband, right? Were you two fighting?'

'Yes, about his secret lover in Edinburgh. He's visited her so many times the past few months. He constantly tells me it's nothing and that he will end it, but she called me today, completely in tears, that she was pregnant with his baby. The girl is 37, I am 60. I understand he wants someone younger than I am. Someone... less trouble.'

'Have you taken something, Judith?'

'The fight was a couple of hours ago, I smoked pot.'

'Are you still going to your meetings?' Laura asked.

'Yes.' Judith answered.

'And have you thought about calling Sherlock?'

'I have.' Judith answered. 'I'm going to talk to him since I need to recover.'

'That's the spirit.' Laura said. 'And what about Steve?'

'I'm going to talk to my best friend about it, I need to hear her opinion.'

Sherlock pressed the "pause" button and looked the mail Lestrade sent about the best friend up. She'd told the police that Judith was depressed, but that she would discuss the girlfriend in Edinburgh with her husband.

Sherlock closed his eyes and stepped into his mind palace. The solution was so clear, or at least, he thought so.

OoOOooooOOOOOooooo

Molly opened the door of the apartment and found Sherlock, sitting on the floor, meditating. Still Judith's case. Several papers were spread on the ground, with notes and recordings were playing in the background. Sherlock was completely in his own world.

'Hey.' She said. 'Are you okay?'

Sherlock didn't reply. Molly placed the invitation in front of him. 'I picked a font and a text for the invitation. I found one with bees, but we have to decide quick since it's in 11 days!'

Sherlock still didn't answer her. Molly sighed. Mind palace.

She went to the kitchen, made herself a cuppa and returned to the living room. Sherlock had awakened. 'Ah, hello Molly. I like the invitation, the text is alright, we can send them. Do you want to accompany me to Judith's funeral?'

'Why wouldn't I?'

'Because her husband killed her.' Sherlock stood up and reached for his phone. 'It was quite easy. He booked tickets for a flight to Edinburg a few hours before she died. The blood we found was his.' Sherlock said with a neutral look.

'Okay.' Molly said. After living with Sherlock for almost a year she had gotten used to every type of crime, nothing really surprised her anymore. 'How was she killed?'

'He mixed her cocaine with a sort of poison. Rather smart, actually. She didn't notice.'

'Poor Judith. I read her files, her death was rather quick. It was actually the first time I came across a poison like that, in my long years as a pathologist. They sent it to the lab for research.'

'Molly, you're sounding like you're 60. You have only worked as an official pathologist since you're 28. Can you ask if they send a sample to me? I am interested in the molecules.'

'Naturally.' Molly answered. 'We were interested as well, because - wait, I'll draw it out for you.'  
The next hour, they sat on the ground discussing molecules and particles and neutrons and protons in poisons.

Mrs. Hudson came in after 49 minutes and smiled when she saw the two sitting on the carpet. She had never seen Sherlock this happy in a long time and was actually hoping for a few Holmes' grandchildren now - Mrs. Holmes and her loved to discuss Molly and Sherlock. The cold heart of the detective was finally warm again.

OoooOoooOOoooo

'Wake up, wake up, wake up!' Mary sang.

Molly sighed. 'Please, can you close the bloody curtains?'

'It's 10.00! In a couple of hours, you're going to be Mrs. Holmes!' She said excitedly.

Molly covered her head with her pillow. 'I don't think I'm ready to be Mrs. Holmes.' Mary grabbed Molly's pillow.

'Yes, you are!' Mary said and handed Molly a cuppa. 'It's 10:00, you only have to have breakfast, shower, brush your teeth and put on your wedding underwear. Mrs. Holmes arrives at 11:30 together with Anthea for makeup and hair.'

'I don't think I can handle that.'

'Sure you can.'

OOoooOOOOooooOOO

Sherlock woke up at 12, precisely on time for an early lunch.

'Are you nervous?' John asked. Sherlock sat behind his microscope in his dress shirt and pants.  
'I'm going to get Sherrinford locked up.'He answered and looked into the microscope again. His hands were shaking.

'Nothing new under the sun.'

'Sherlock?' Mycroft called. 'Are you ready yet?'

Mycroft came in. They were at 221b, the females were staying at the Watson's place. 'Please, Sherlock. How old are you? Do I have to start dressing you now?'

'Fine.' Sherlock said and returned to his bedroom.

'He's nervous.' John said.

'I have never seen him more nervous in my entire life.' Mycroft answered.

OOooooOOOOOooooOOOOOO

Molly closed her eyes and let Mrs. Holmes and Anthea fuss over her makeup and hair.

'Molly, can you recall the plans we've made?' Anthea asked.

'Sherlock and I say our vows, get married. Sherrinford and I will dance third dance. We catch him then.'

'Perfect.' Anthea said. 'Open your eyes.'

Molly opened her eyes and looked at herself. Speechless. Her hair was curly and loose, her skin flawless and she rocked a light smokey eye. She wore a tiara - an heirloom from Mrs. Holmes- and a veil.

'Woah.' Molly whispered.

'We have truly outdone ourselves.' Anthea said.

'And the last finishing touch.' Mrs. Holmes said. 'The matching earrings.'

Molly shook her head. 'I can't take those.'

'Yes, you can. You're Mrs. Holmes now. They bring protection.' Mrs. Holmes said.

'You need it.' Mary said.

OOooooOOOOOOoooo

Sherlock was waiting with John and Mycroft (he demanded to have two best men) for Molly. His eyes wandered around the room. Sherrinford was there indeed, along with Amy. Sherlock didn't know 70% of the faces in the crowd, mostly MI5/6 agents, but also distant family members who couldn't believe that their abnormal nephew had found a woman that could stand his personality.

Mr. Holmes walked Molly down the aisle, and Sherlock was startled by the image of the woman. Molly looked beautiful.

Molly was glad she had chosen heels with straps instead of the over-the-top heels Anthea had recommended. She didn't think she could walk steadily without help, she was very, very nervous. Even though the whole wedding was a trap, it still felt real to her. They ended up being husband and wife, after all.

The minister spoke a few prayers, and then it was time to speak those important words.

I, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, take you, Molly Louise Hooper, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law, in the presence of God I make this vow.'

'I, Molly Louise Hooper, take you, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy law, in the presence of God I make this vow.'

'I do.' Sherlock said.

'I do.' Molly said with a small smile.

'You may kiss the bride.' The minister said. Sherlock lifted the veil and kissed her.

Their first kiss as a married couple.

OOOOOoooooOOOO

Sherlock and Molly danced their first dance on "Make You Feel My Love" by Adele and from the corner of her eye, Molly saw the MI5/6 agents taking place.

Sherrinford switched partners and for the first time in years, Molly found herself in his arms again.

'Molly Hooper.' Sherrinford stepped in. For the first time in a very long time found Molly herself in Sherrinfords arms again.

'Sher.'Molly said. His cold green eyes haunted her still today. 'What a pleasure.'

'I do hope you like my wedding present. The club of miserable ex-boyfriends picked it for you.'Sherrinford said. 'Jim and Tom were quite willing to pay for a present for their ex-girlfriend.'

'Jim and I ended on good terms.' Molly said, and they spun. She saw Sherlock watching them with big eyes. She just had to keep Sherrinford talking for a couple of minutes before the Mycroft's agents would step in and arrest him. 'I didn't even know you were in Europe again.'

'I was on the run for the government. You know how they roll. I mean, Bora Bora was nice but it gets so... boring after a while.'

'I understand.'

'How did you end up with my boring brother?' Sherrinford asked. 'I always preferred Alec, he was more fun.'

'Alec?' Molly asked the same moment as an agent screamed "Sherrinford Holmes! Get down on the floor now!" Molly let go of him and ran straight into Sherlock's arms. Sherrinford was surrounded by agents. He got his gun out and pointed it at Amy. The younger Holmes' sister wore a pink lacy dress and was already pointing her gun at her big brother. 'Why, Amy?'

'I refuse to let you control my life!' Amy answered.

He shot. Not in Amy's direction, but Molly's. She held her breath, waiting for the blood to start flowing out.

Nothing happened.

The bullet was stuck in her bulletproof dress.

That was the moment an agent shot Sherrinford, who fell down, another agent took Sherrinford's weapon away and handcuffed him.

'And that's why I wanted you to wear something bulletproof.' Sherlock whispered in her ear.

'Ladies and gentlemen, sorry for the interruption!' Molly said. 'No wedding without a little family drama, eh?'

OooooOOOOOO

Molly stood outside with her wine glass in her hand.

'Why aren't you inside, Mrs. Holmes?' A voice behind her asked. Mycroft.

'I was thinking.' Molly confessed.

'Thinking is a very dangerous occupation.'

'Who is Alec? Sherrinford said he preferred Alec.'

Mycroft sighed, got his phone out of his pocket and showed Molly a picture. A rather large Holmes' family. 'This was in 1983. Alec is our oldest brother. He was 17 here, Sherrinford 15, I was 13, Sherlock 5 and Amy 2. This is one of the few pictures of us as a whole family. Alec was Sherlock's favorite brother, he always played pirate with him.'

'Where is Alec now?'

'Alec is dead.'Mycroft said. He looked truly hurt. 'He had bipolar disorder and a drug habit. He committed suicide in 1986. His death changed the whole family. We never talk about him. Mummy and Daddy don't have pictures of him in the living room, even looking at his face hurts too much.'

'Why has Sherlock never talked to me about him?'

'Because Sherlock doesn't know this.' Mycroft answered. 'You know Alec as Redbeard.'

'What?'

'Sherlock's dream dog was an Irish setter. Sherlock was Alec's favorite brother and he always played pirate with him. His pirate name was Redbeard. Sherlock was quite young when Alec died and he never spoke about him. He only talked about his Irish setter Redbeard that had passed away.'

'He was traumatized?'

'We think so. That is why we try to keep Sherlock away from drugs. We know what happened to Alec and we don't want to see it again. Our family is broken already, we have lost Sherrinford and Alec-we can't lose Sherlock as well.'

Molly hugged Mycroft out of the blue. 'You are the best big brother I have ever met.'

Mycroft patted her awkward on the back. 'Could you please let go of me? I'm not a hugging person.' Molly smiled.

'Well, neither is Sherlock but I can see when you two need one.'

'You know, Molly, I think Sherlock has married the one.'

'I'd like to think so too, yeah.'

OooooOOOOOoooo

They didn't return to 221b after their wedding, but to Mycroft's second house in New York. They spent a week there before Sherlock accidentally solved three murder cases for the police. No need to say that they almost begged him to stay and help them.

Moriarty was gone. Sherrinford was locked up. London was safe and Molly and Sherlock were happy.

_"Everything was beautiful and nothing hurt."*_

_*A quote from Slaughterhouse-Five by Kurt Vonnegut._


	19. Epilogue

6 YEARS LATER

Molly looked at their children, peacefully asleep in the backseat. 'I'm glad they're finally quiet.' Sherlock whispered.

'You know they are going to wake up eventually. Especially since we're almost there.' Molly answered. Their oldest son, Alan, had fallen asleep with a book in his hands. Only 5, but a good reader already. Too late- they were too loud. Their youngest daughter had woken up. 

'Daddy, are we there yet?' Lexi asked.

'Almost, sweetheart.' He answered. 'If you're quiet now, you won't wake Luna and Alan.' But it was already too late, and within a second the whole car was filled with sounds again. Molly sighed. 'I am grateful we're almost there yet.' She whispered. 'Can you imagine what life will be when the other one will be there as well.' Her hand rested on her tiny baby bump. It would be a complete chaos, she was sure of it. But she had gotten used to chaos by now. Luna and Lexi were three, almost four, and as alike as identical twins can be.

Molly sighed. 'I am grateful we're almost there yet.' She whispered. 'Can you imagine what life will be when the other one will be there as well.' Her hand rested on her tiny baby bump. It would be a complete chaos, she was completely sure.  But she had gotten used to chaos by now. Luna and Lexi were three, almost four, and as alike as identical twins can be. 

Sherlock parked the car in front of the Holmes' house. Molly got the twins out of their car seats. Sherlock smiled when he saw his wife with their kids. They weren't really sure if they wanted children when they wed, but then Molly got pregnant with Alan and everything changed.

Mrs. Holmes opened the door. 'Children!' She said happily. 'We're in the backyard, please come in!'

The children were gone before they knew it. Molly chuckled. 'I am glad they can keep themselves entertained this afternoon.'

'Thank God for my parents.' He answered. 'Let's go inside.'  

* * *

 

Almost everybody had arrived already. Alan, Henry, and Victoria (Mycroft's kids) had teamed up against Grace, Joe, and Christopher (John and Mary's kids) for a game of soccer. The parents sat in the shade of the trees in the garden, enjoying their rest. 'How are you, Molly?' Mary asked. 'How's work?'

'How are you, Molly?' Mary asked. 'How's work?'

'Busy, as usual.' Molly answered. 'I'm fine.'

'Mummy, Joe's cheating!' Christopher shouted.

Mary sighed. 'Joe, don't cheat!' She shouted back and looked at Lexi and Luna. 'You're lucky with your bunch of girls, Molly. I bet they're quieter than Joe and Christopher.'

Molly chuckled. 'Lexi and Luna are louder than Alan, mind you.' 

Anthea sat down, with a massive tray filled with cake, chocolate, and lemonade. 

'Do you want a piece of cake, Molly, Mary?' Anthea asked. 'Mrs. Holmes has basically forced me to feed you enough.' 

Molly smiled. 'I am eating enough, my doctor says so. The baby is incredibly healthy.' 

'Attention!' John shouted with his military- voice. 'New game! Kids vs Dads!'

The children loudly agreed. 'I sure want to watch this.' Anthea said. 'Mycroft can't play soccer at all.'

Mycroft was the goalkeeper, Sherlock and John were in the field. They were horrible at soccer. It was a joyful game and the dads lost with 5-1. Maybe deliberately, maybe not. 

The last guest arrived 45 minutes after Sherlock and Molly. 

'Hi mom, sorry I'm late.' Amelia kissed her mother's cheek. 'Can I help with something?'

'Good to see you, dear. You can help your father with the barbecue.' Mrs. Holmes said. 'Didn't you bring Louis?'

'Louis desperately wanted to come but he's with his dad this weekend.' Amelia explained. 'Just me this time.' Mr. Holmes, in the meantime, was struggling with the barbecue.

'Violet, the hamburgers are burned!' Mr. Holmes said. 'What should I do? How does this thing work?' 

Mrs. Holmes sighed. 'How long has it been since we've last used it?' 

'I dunno, ten years? Fifteen years?' He answered. 'We stopped barbecuing after we moved away from London.'

'I'll look at it.' Mycroft said. He totally fitted into his life as a father, something that still surprised Sherlock. 

The family chatted like they usually did during these visits, every three weeks. Moriarty was in prison, Sherrinford too. There were no threats anymore. No more faking deaths, faking records. Sherlock was still busy as a consulting detective, with Molly, Mary, and John as back-up. Life was good.

A horrible scream disturbed their happiness. A man stood in the middle of the garden, his suit covered with blood. 'I am so sorry, I didn't want it to happen… I am so sorry, I didn't mean for it to happen…' He kept repeating over and over again. Molly and Sherlock froze. They recognized that voice from their nightmares. Sherlock pulled Alan closer and lifted Lexi up while Molly held onto Luna. 'Stay close to us, sweetheart.' Molly whispered to Alan.

'Who is that?' Alan asked.

'I didn't mean for it to happen, please mummy, please daddy, I am so so sorry!' The man cried.

'That, Alan, is the man who made our life very difficult in the years before you were born.' Sherlock answered. 'Your uncle Sherrinford.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end! Thanks for sticking with me for the past ten months, guys. I am still unsure if I'm going to write a sequel/prequel but it could happen, don't you think? I like ending with a cliffhanger.  
> For now I'm going to focus on Confutation, my new multi-chapter Sherlolly AU (very, very AU) fic. If you liked this last chapter, please comment! Until we meet again... 
> 
> ~ MissClaraOswinOswald


End file.
